Forgotten Hope
by CrecentEmerald
Summary: A new threat has come against Corneria. Fox is hired by General Pepper before he is forced to retire and the new General cancels Pepper's offer. Discalimer: I do NOT own Star Fox
1. Chapter 1

Forgotten Hope:Chapter 1

Great Fox, Den

Fox and the rest of the team are lazing around. They haven't had a mission in a while. Fox was laying on the couch in a daze, busy balancing a beer can on his foot as entertainment. Falco, geting sick off watching this for the past four hours, grabs his blaster and puts it on it's lowest non-leathal setting and shoots the can off Foxes foot. This sends Fox flying off the couch. Fox who was still in another world screams as he takes cover behind the couch.

" We're under attack, Krystal, Falco take cover! Slippy create a diversion!" Fox screamed at the top of his lungs.

Falco and Krystal burst out laughing while Fox sits there still in a daze and Slippy stomps out muttering something about ungreatful jerks. Fox finaly realizes what just happened and slumps back down on the couch glaring at Falco.

" You know Falco you should be more careful. You could hurt someone like that." Fox said through gritted teeth.

" Relax McCloud it was set to stun so if it hit you, you'd be fine, a little knumb but fine." Falco said with his trade mark smirk.

" Fox is right though Falco. But it was sure funny the way he reacted. I don't think I have ever seen Fox move so fast." Krystal said.

Fox layed there a few moments longer before getting up and heading for the door. Falco and Krystal watched him carefully.

" Fox, did we upset you?" Krystal asked with a concerned look on her face.

" No, I was just going to take a nap." Fox said, surpressing a yawn.

" That's not a bad idea. I think I'll take a nap too." Falco said streching. He then rolled over on the couch and soon fell asleep.

" I think Falco could sleep any where." Fox said as he left the den, Krystal following close behind.

" Sure seems that way." Krystal said as she watched the ceiling of the hall. " I'm begining to feel a bit tired myself. Think I could join you for a nap?"

Fox froze on the spot. He and Krystal were close, but not that close. He couldn't really say that they had a real relationship either. Fox cautiosly turned his head to look at Krystal out the corner of his eye. She was looking at him with an inquiring look. Fox swallowed once as he thought to himself. ' Ok Fox, she just wants to take a nap with you nothing else. Just stay calm.' Fox took a quick breath before he spoke.

" Sure, why not." Fox said.' Why not indeed' Fox thought to himself.

Krystal followed him to his room and they entered. Fox was thankful it was clean for once. If it hadn't of been for the fact he needed to do his laundry, there would be clothes every where. The door closed behind Krystal. Fox walked over to his bed and just flopped over on it. Krystal walked over and joined him. Fox had burried his head into one of the pillows for a moment. He suddenly felt Krystal's hand rubbing his back in a very soothing manner. Fox felt very relaxed and turned his head to look at Krystal. She was lying right next to him. She leaned in closer to Fox and nuzzled his head. Fox was begining to slip into sleep. He could hear Krystal humming and it seemed to fade.

Then it began to get louder again only it was deeper and a different melody. Fox opened his eye's and he was home on the couch in front of the tv which was off. He sat up to look for the source of the humming. Fox was surprised to see his mother, sitting on a two seater couch with his father, who had his arm's wrapped around her. It was his father who was humming. He was humming a song that he sang for Fox when he was a small kit. Fox couldn't believe what he was seeing.

" Dad?" Fox managed to get out. His father looked up at him and smiled. 

" Well good evening sleepy head. How are you feeling?" James asked in a soft voice.

" A little confused right now." Fox said placing his hand on his head.

James stood then walked over to Fox and sat next to him. He gently put his hand on Fox's shoulder and looked at him with concern in his eye's.

" What is confusing you Fox?" James asked.

" Well you see, I thought you two were dead." Fox said in an unsure tone. Fox's mother got up and joined them on the couch.

" Oh, Fox, my baby." She said hugging him gently and she looked at James. Then James hesitated before he spoke.

" Well, son. I don't know how to say this but, well." James said, then looked to his mother.

" Fox, sweety, we are dead. I'm sorry baby." She said softly. Fox shot off the couch, looking at his parents.

" We are so proud of everything you've accomlpished Fox. And we love you so much. Fox just promise that you will always remember us. And who you are, no matter what comes your way, stay strong son." James said.

They just stared back at him, then they vanished. Fox was soon surounded by nothingness. Fox felt empty and cold. He felt so alone, like nothing would ever be normal again. Then he saw a light in the distance. Fox bolted towards the light. As he got closer, everything became brighter and warmer. He suddenly didn't feel so alone either. Fox stopped in front of what was causing the light. It was Kystal, Falco, Slippy and even Peppy. They were always there for him. They filled an empty void in his life. Fox just stood there taking it all in. He walked up to Krystal and wrapped his arm's around her. She smiled and nuzzled his head. The other's stood there smiling at him. Everything began to fade but Fox felt complete. 


	2. Chapter 2

Discalimer: I do NOT own Star Fox...(I really wish i did though.) Forgotten Hope: Chapter 2,

" Fox."

" Oh, Fox . It's time to get up Fox."

Fox turned over in his bed but did not open his eye's. He couldn't figure out who this voice belonged to.

" Hey Fox. Wake up already!"

Fox was suddenly drenched with ice cold water. He sat up quickly as Falco stood next to his bed laughing hard. He dropped the bucket, that was full with water just a few seconds before, to clench his sides after he saw Fox's face. Fox was angry at Falco for this because now he had to wait for his mattress to dry out before he can go to sleep again.

" General Pepper wants to speak to you Fox." Krystal said.

" Y-you might want to dry off first though." Falco said trying to control his laughter.

Fox threw back the heavy, wet blanket off himself and gathered some dry clothes then went into his bathroom to change. He stepped out a moment later dry. Then the three of them went to the bridge to speak to General Pepper.

"Fox, Corneria is in need of your help. Some one has been rounding up countless numbers of mercenaries to fight against Corneria. We don't know who this man is but he is offering an obscene amount of money to any one who is willing to fight against Corneria. We need you to track him down and stop him. Please Fox. We need you to save Corneria." General Pepper said.

" Hold on. You say this guy is payin' a lot. And you want us to help you? I hope you're not payin' what you payed us last time." Falco said.

" WHAT!" General Pepper shouted in shock.

" Of course we'll help General. I'm sure Falco's only joking. Right Falco!" Fox said.

" Yeah, sure. It's more fun to fight for Corneria." Falco said as he leaned against the wall.

" You should try to infultrate his head quarters and find out who he is and take him down." General Pepper said.

" Alright General. We'll call you when we have more information. Fox out." Fox said before the screen went black. Fox then ran his hand through the hair on top of his head.

" Now all we have to do is find this guy's H.Q. and take him down." Falco said.

Suddenly the screen came to life agian. There was a shadowed figure on the screen.

"Good evening StarFox Team. I want to offer you the chance of a life time." The figure said. " I want you to lead my army of mercenaries against Corneria. And once we've destroyed Corneria you can be my second in comand. Of course you all will be payed handsomely for your work."

" We accept." Falco said as he practicaly flew over Fox's seat.

" Well I believe it's up to Fox wether the team accepts." The figure said.

" We accept your offer. Just give me directions to meet with you so we can discuss your plans." Fox said calmly.

" Of course, I'll send the coordinates, I'll see you soon." The figure said.

The screen went black. The system beeped as the data came through. Slippy just sat there looking at the console.

" Fox, this is trick right? We won't really fight agianst Corneria, right?" Slippy asked.

"Hey I didn't protect Corneria just to destroy it Slip." Fox said, smiling at Slippy.

Fox looked at Falco with a questioning look.

" Don't worry I'm on your side Fox. Really I am." Falco said with a very serious look on his face. He then placed his hand on Fox's shoulder and Fox smiled. 


	3. Chapter 3

Discalimer: I do NOT own Star Fox Forgotten Hope: Chapter 3

Just outside of the HQ of the mysterious man, Fox spoke to his team.

" Listen up team. We must be careful not to draw too much attention to ourselves. Slippy and Krystal are to stay aboard the GreatFox with all defensive systems up. Who knows how many people who wants us dead will be there." Fox said in complete seriousness.

" What about you and Falco?" Krystal asked.

" Falco and I will track down this man and learn what we can about him." Fox said.

" And we will be looking for a good spot to destroy this place from." Falco said with a smirk.

Fox and Falco left for the base that acted as the HQ. As they landed Falco noticed there weren't that many mercinaries around as they expected. It was more of a handful of mercinaries. Falco gave Fox a confedent smirk, but Fox didn't share his feelings. Even though there was only a handful of merc's now, there would be more later. Fox and Falco looked at the different ships to see if there was any one they could recognize. Fox noticed one Wolfen. He wondered why there was only the one there.

There was a large tiger only feet away from Fox and Falco, and getting closer. The large tiger stopped only inches in front of them. Falco placed his hand over his blaster, ready for a fight.

" Master 'Fang' has been awaiting your arrival." He said. "Follow me."

Fox and Falco looked at one another, confused. They followed the tiger, Falco's hand never left his blaster, just in case. They were brought to a small room that had only five other people in it. Fox looked around the room, Falco stuck close to him. Fox saw two wolves, a pure white female wolf and a grey wolf with one eye, Wolf O'Donnel. He smiked at Fox, who continued to look around the room ignoring Wolf. He also saw a black and grey fox whos canine fang seemed to stand out, a female snow leopard, who winked at him, and hawk.

"Welcome Mr. McCloud. If I had known Mr. Lombardi was accompanying you I would have prepared a seat for him as well." The fox said pointing to an empty seat between himself and Wolf. " Do have a seat so we may begin."

Fox walked over to his seat, Falco following close. He stood behind Fox, watching everyone closely, hand still on his blaster.

" Mr. Lombardi, let me assure you, that Fox and yourself are in no danger here. You may stand at ease." The fox said. " You all may call me Fang. Now I have called all of you here to assist me with the down fall of Corneria. I feel honered that the top mercinary teams have agreed to help me achieve this goal."

" Yeah, the only problem is can we trust McCloud. He does have a history with Corneria. He's a great fighter and leader this is true, but he's one of thoughs merc's who beleive in doing whats right regardless of cash or power. I don't feel he's trust worthy." The hawk said glaring at Fox and Falco.

" Well, that is true. I mean Faclo's been known to cause trouble for the law and I feel we can trust him. But Rievn has a point. Fox is a goody-goody. And he's worked so hard to protect Corneria. Why would he through all that away now? Hmmm?" The snow leopard said.

"Now, now. Mr. McCloud is a man of his word. I'm sure he can be trusted if he swears to help us." Fang said.

Fang was staring at Fox, which made him nervous. He could feel all eyes on him. As though they expected him to say something. Suddenly Faclo spoke up.

" Fox can be trusted, there's no need to worry. Besides there's a new General coming in to take Pepper's place. He thinks it's time to stop relying on the StarFox team. We're going to teach him though." Falco said and Fox nodded.

" I still don't trust him." the Rievn, hawk said.

" Listen, Fox is a good man. He's trust worthy. I would bet my life on it." Wolf said and every one fell silent.

Fox couldn't believe it. Did Wolf O'Donnel actualy stick his nek out for Fox? His rival and mortal enemy?

" I was protecting all of Lylat from distruction. Not just Corneria, or it's government. They're time in this system has lasted a little too long. It's time for a change. I assure you as long as no one turns their back on me or betreys me, there is nothing to fear." Fox added.

-------------------------------------------------

Alright what do you think? Please review, Flames are welcomed with open arms. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Fox 

Forgotten Hope: Chapter4

" Now, I would like to go over the first steps to the fall of Corneria." Fang said." I think we should start with Arliena's team. They have the skills and the personel to draw out the Cornerian forces. A big detail is all pilot's are to be informed to target engines, guns, things such as that. Not the cockpit. Prisoners are more useful then casualties."

" That's do able." Arliena said.

" There is a certain some one I want to take down. His name is Bill Grey." Wolf said with a sinister smile.

" I'd rather do that. It would make him more cooperative if I did it." Fox said. " He wouldn't fight back as much, knowing his best friend took him down and captured him."

" Hmm, a delemma." Fang said. " Wolf and Fox will work together to take him down. But Fox gets to capture him. Agreed?"

" Agreed." Fox and Wolf said together.

" Good, now as I was saying, Arliena I will give you trasport ships for prisoners. If we can get enough Cornerian troops, alive, the General will surrender. And with McCloud on our side the General will think twice before fighting back." Fang said.

" That's all fine and dandy but what about me?" Rievn said.

" You are to destroy the four major bases. I suggest you try to limit the amount of casualties in the main base. The other bases, just don't kill everyone." Fang said.

" Now I suggest you inform your teams on the plans so far. If things don't get too complicated, we shouldn't have to go to much farther into detail." Fang said.

Everyone stood to leave, Wolf and Falco seemed to be caught in a stare down. Arliena and Rievn left. Fox stood between them.

" Falco, back off." Fox said simply.

" I would like to talk to Wolf and Fox." Fang said. " Alone."

Falco was hesitant to leave. He looked at Fox who nodded his head for Falco to go. Falco kept his eye on Wolf on his way out. When the door shut Fang turned to Fox and Wolf.

" Fox, Wolf, I do have my private troops. I want the two of you to take them and invade the capital. Take down the General and the President of Corneria. Tell me can you do that? Can you two rivals work together long enough to bring down Corneria?" Fang asked.

" I believe it's possible, we faught the aparoids together. We should be able to work together again. Right Fox?" Wolf said, playfully hitting Fox's arm.

" Yeah, there souldn't be a problem. We just need to keep Leon and Falco apart." Fox said and wolf laughed.

"You're right on that one pup." Wolf said.

" Splendid, now I have work to do. You two can let your selves out." Fang said, then left out a side door. Wolf walked over to the door he and Fox had come through. Fox stayed where he was.

" What's up, pup?" Wolf asked.

" Huh?" Fox said turning to Wolf.

" You look like something's on you mind." Wolf said.

" Oh, I was thinking about back when we were searching for Pigma. Remember you said you were owed an apology?" Fox said.

"Yeah, and?" Wolf said looking at Fox. Fox looked down at his feet and took a deep breath.

" I'm sorry." Fox said quietly. Wolf was surprised.

" What?" Wolf said.

" I'm sorry." Fox said again, but louder.

" Wow Fox. I'm impressed. You learned to stop being so stubborn." Wolf said, then he walked over to Fox. " Now say it while looking at me."

Fox took another breath. It wasn't saying sorry that made it hard, exactly. He always had a guilty spot deep, deep down when he looked at Wolf. He looked at Wolf, who had a cold look on his face.

" I'm sorry Wolf, I'm sorry for what I did to you so long ago. We had become such close friends, in a small amount and I ruined that. I ruined you and your life. For that I'm sorry." Fox said, choking back a few tears that tryed to escape his green eye's.

" It's ok Fox. I'm glad to here you apologize. Even if it took you so long to do so." Wolf said, then extended his hand to Fox. " Let by-gones be by-gones, friend?"

Fox smiled a timid smile. He never thought he and Wolf could call each other friends again. He took Wolfs hand. Then Wolf really surprised him, he pulled Fox into a hug. The strong lupine was fairly gentle.

" Fox, I missed you as a friend. You were the only person I could trust back then, I was a runaway from Venom and you protected me." Wolf said, then he released Fox. " But what made you betray me? Why did you sell me out. You of all people should have known what would happen if I was dicovered. Why did you do it?"

" I never meant for you to get hurt." Fox said. " I thought my dad could help you. I thought he would let you into our home. I just wanted to help."

_--------- Flashback---------- _

_Dad? If I needed help, you'd help me, right?" A small Fox asked his father._

_" Of course Fox." James asked, judging by the way Fox asked, he suspected problems at school._

_" Even if it was very, very bad?" Fox whispered._

_James suddenly became very serious. The last time he said he did something very, very bad, James ended up paying for it as well. James kneeled down and grabbed Fox's arm's._

_" What have you done Fox? Tell me right now!" James demaned. Fox fought back tears._

_" I know where someone from Venom is hiding. In this city." Fox said softly._

_James' eye's widened. He couldn't believe Fox, his own son, was hiding someone who could be a danger to Corneria._

_" Fox! What in the world were you thinking?" James shouted, tightening his grip on Fox. Then a worse thought hit him. " Did you tell him anything that I told you about the Cornerian Army?"_

_" N-no. He n-never asked about th-that." Fox said as he bagan to cry. " H-he's ju-just a boy like m-me."_

_James loosened his grip. Only a boy? That's why Fox hid him._

_" Fox, don't cry." James said softly, pulling Fox into his arms. " Just tell me where he is and I'll take care of everything."_

_" C-can he stay w-with us. H-he's really nice. He wanted to ge-get away from Venom because he h-hates it there." Fox said softly._

_" I've got see what he's like first. Then, if the General say's it's ok, but don't get you hopes up Fox. Ok?"_

_" But he need's a family, dad. He said he wished he could have a family like me. I like him dad." Fox said._

_" I told you Fox, no promises." James said. " Now where is he?"_

_" His name is Wolf. He's been hiding in that abandoned house. The one with the collasped roof. I've been taking him food every day after school, and when I went out. And that's were the spare blanket went." Fox said softly, James gave him a strange. " I had to. He was so cold."_

_James took Fox to the base to inform General Pepper. Then they had Fox lead him to Wolf. They took Wolf to the base and questioned him. Fox was told he was allowed to see Wolf while the adults talked. He over heard them talking when he notice he left his sweater in the room and went to go get it._

_" It's a true shame. The boy is basicly good, and he wouldn't cause much trouble. But he is too old to be adjusted to Cornerian life. If only he was a few years younger. But the law is the law. " General Pepper said._

_" Fox is going to be so upset. He's been helping this kid for the past six months. He bonded with Wolf. Fox only see's another child. He won't understand." James said. " What's going to happen to Wolf?"_

_" That's not my department James. I'm sorry." General Pepper said._

_" No!" Fox whispered._

_Fox went to see Wolf. He walked in to the room where Wolf was. Wolf was sitting in a chair behind a metal table. Wolf looked up to see Fox, he then smiled at him._

_" Hey Fox. How are things going out there?" Wolf asked. Fox gave him a sad look._

_" Wolf, they say your too old to adjust to life on Corneria." Fox said. He fought back tears, not wanting Wolf to see him cry._

_" What's going to happen to me?" Wolf asked._

_" General Pepper said he dosn't know." Fox said._

_Wolf looked at Fox a moment. Then looked away from him._

_" Why? Why did you have to tell them about me?" Wolf asked. Fox just stood there. Wolf got up and grabbed Fox by his shirt. " Why Fox? Huh? You knew what would happen to me, so why did you do it?"_

_Fox didn't say a word. He wanted to say that he just wanted to help. But he couldn't. Wolf threw Fox and ran for it. Fox's face hit the edge of the table in the room and he fell to the floor. He didn't move from the spot where he landed. Fox could hear yelling, he heard a fight down the hall. Then he heard Wolf scream in pain. Then more yelling._

_" Stop him! He's getting away." A voice screamed._

_Fox just layed there. He suddenly realized a sharp pain and a warm fluid running down his face. He could see a crimson puddle on the floor. He was bleeding. Wolf had hurt him. Wolf never meant to, Fox knew that. He just laid there, watching the puddle grow._

_" I'm sorry Wolf. I just wanted to help you. I'm so sorry Wolf." Fox said under his breath, to himself._

_He knew he deserved to be hurt. He got Wolf into trouble. Wolf could have blanded in with people over time if Fox had kept his big mouth shut. Fox laid there for some time while everyone went after Wolf. Fox didn't know it but the wound on his forehead was bad. He hit that edge hard enough to cut deep to his skull. It was bleedng badly. The puddle was growing quickly. Fox was getting tired all of a sudden and closed his eye's. Fox heard footsteps coming. He heard the door open, apparently the door closed itself after some time._

_" Fox, are yo-... OH GOD FOX!" He heard a voice cry._

_At first he didn't recognize it. Then after a moment he knew who it was. It was his dad. Fox felt James place his hand over the wound. Then he very carefully lifted Fox into his arms._

_" Fox, Fox can you hear me?" James said in a desperate voice._

_Fox wanted to answer but couldn't. James looked down at the large puddle of blood. It was bigger then the small vulpines head. James rushed Fox down the hall to the infirmary. All Fox knew was that he was moving. He tryed to open his eye's but he was too tired._

_" Hurry. He's lost a lot of blood." James said to a doctor in the infirmary._

_There was blood on his hands from the wound. The doctor looked at Fox's gums for a better idea of how bad it was. They were extreamly pale, almost white. He cleaned and stiched up the wound to prevent more bleeding. Then he tried to find Fox's blood type. All the time the young vulpine could hear everything but he couldn't feel anything, or react to anything._

_" This isn't good. We don't have his blood type here." The doctor said._

_" Fox and I have the same blood type." James said quickly._

_This was true, it was just another way that he and Fox were alike. The dotor quickly set them up and in no time Fox was recieving the blood he needed. James looked over his son. Feeling guilty._

_" I should have went to see Fox instead of chasing that Wolf. He hurt Fox, and after all Fox did for him. That piece of Venom scum." James said._

_Fox began to feel things again as the blood coursed through him. He soon felt the pain in his head, and then the needle in his arm. He let out a small whimper. James began to stroke Fox's cheek. _

_" Shhh, everything is ok Fox. I'm here." James said in a soothing tone. That doctor laughed to himself. " What's funny doc.?"_

_" I was just thinking. Your blood now flows in his veins in two ways." The doctor said._

_James really didn't feel like laughing. Fox opened his eye's and looked up to his father._

_" Hi." Fox whispered._

_" Hi, Fox. How are you feeling?" James asked._

_" My head hurts." Fox said James gave him a soft smile. " Dad, where's Wolf?"_

_James soon had an angry look on his face. Fox began to wish he kept his big mouth shut._

_" He got away Fox." James said._

_" Oh." Fox said softly._

_Fox had been both happy and sad. He was happy Wolf got away. But sad that Wolf had to run now. He wished he could tell Wolf how sorry he was._

-----------EndFlashback---------------------

Wolf put his hand on Fox's shoulder.

" Oh." Wolf said. " I guess a part of me knew that all along."

Wolf turned and left with Fox close behind. How was Fox going to explain this to Falco? He didn't put much though into that. Falco was waiting for him. He and Fox returned to their Arwings and took off. Shortly after Falco opened a private channel.

" Fox, while you were in there I managed set a few bombs. I just made like I was exploring. They're remote bombs. But that tiger guy really got me nervous. I thought he was on to me for a while." Falco said. " so, should we blow him up now, or later."

" Let's wait." Fox said. Falco just shrugged.

" Ok. You're the boss." Falco said.

They closed channels as they appraoched the GreatFox. Fox and Falco met up with Krystal and Slippy. They looked upset about something.

" Fox. A message came for you while you were down there." Slippy said in a defeated tone.

They returned to the bridge where Fox was able to access the message. Fox typed in a few things then took a seat. Falco leaned on Fox's seat. An image of the man going to take Pepper's place.

" Fox McCloud. I must inform you that today, just moments ago, Pepper was forced to retire. I have decided to withdraw Pepper's offer to the StarFox team. We need to stand our ground on your own. If you decide to continue the mission, then it will be done on your own time and you will recieve no payment for your services. I also feel it my duty, in order to enforce this decision, to inform you that you are not advised to return to Corneria. McCloud, you may return to visit your fathers grave if you wish, but you will be monitored from the moment you arrive, to the moment you leave. There will be a procedure that must be followed directly or you may have difficulty recieving permission to return again. This strict action is only so we no longer have to rely on the StarFox team. Good-bye StarFox team, General Barous out."

Fox sat there looking at his feet. He couldn't believe this was happening. He glanced at Krystal out of the corner of his eye. She looked sad, and worried.

" That General doesn't know what that consequences to his actions will be." Falco said.

" Fox, what are we going to do?" Kystal asked.

Fox stood and walked out with his head down. He couldn't believe this was happening. Fox heard footsteps behind him. Who had caused them stopped next to him. He looked over to see Krystal. She looked concerned. Fox continued to walk down the hall. All he wanted to do was sleep. Krystal followed him. He entered his room and collasped on his bed. As soon as Fox hit the mattress he curled up. This had to be a bad dream, it just had to. Fox felt Krystal's hand stroking his back. He looked up at her. She was sitting on his bed, trying to comfort him. Fox crawled closer to her, and buried his face into her stomach. He wanted nothing more then to cry, so he did. He felt his world crumbling. Then he felt Krystal's arms wrap around him. Her embrace was some what soothing. Fox knew he wasn't getting any where like this but he was at a loss. He felt Krystal gently pull him up to the head of his bed. Soon there was a blanket over him. Krystal still some how able to hold him. Fox looked up at her. She began to stroke his head and his ears. Fox reached up and wrapped his arms around her kneck. He moved up closer and laid his head on her shoulder. Krystal stroked his back now. He looked into her face. He didn't know how she could stand to be with him. He was so weak and pathetic. Her hand that wasn't stroking his back whiped the tears away.

" Are you feeling better now?" Krystal asked in a very soft whisper. Fox sniffed a couple of times.

" How can you stand me?" Fox choked out under his breath, but Krystal heard him.

" Why? The truth is Fox. I love you." Krystal said with a soft smile.

Fox didn't know what to say. He stared into her eye's. They were beautiful and pure. And he could tell that she truly did love him. Fox gave a very small smile in return.

" I love you too Krystal." Fox said.

He then closed his eye's with his small smile and began to slip into sleep. Krystal continued to stroke his back and hummed her soothing melody. Fox knew this would be over eventualy but he wished that moment would last forever. The last stable wall of his life, and his sanity was being supported by a fragile love. Fox slipped into a most desired sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Fox 

Chapter 5

Fox opened his eye's only to see Krystal. She was sleeping with her arms around him. Fox smiled softly at her as he remembered their conversation before he fell asleep. Fox buried his face in her fur. Fox was careful not to wake her. He was starting to fall asleep again when he heard shouting coming towards his room.

" I said you can't see Fox right now!" Falco shouted.

" Listen Lomardi, if you can't give me a good enough reason as to why I can't see him, then there is no way you're going to stop me!" Yelled a familar gruff voice.

" Stop!" Falco shouted.

But the intruder opened the door before Falco could stop him. There was soon silence. Fox heard footsteps approach his bed. Then a hand gripped his houlder and genlty shook him.

" Wake up Fox." The voice said, Fox turned his head and saw Wolf leaning over him. " Fang wantsto seeus."

Fox heaved a heavy sigh. He pushed himself up and ran his fingers through the fur on top of his head. The look Wolf gave him was a bit strange. As though he was concerned about something.

" You ok Fox?" Wolf asked looking into Fox's eye's.

" I'm fine, just give me a minute." Fox said.

" I'll wait for outside." Wolf said then walked out. Falco was giving him a strang look.

The door closed and Fox sat up completely and rubbed his eye's. He felt movment next to him. He looked down to see Krystal awake. She looked up at him with a soft smile which Fox returned.

" Hey." Kystal said softly.

" Hey." Fox said as he leaned down and nuzzled her.

She wrapped her arms around Fox's neck and he softly kissed her. When the kiss broke Fox smiled at her and pulled her close to his chest.

" Oh, Fox. I wish this could last forever." Krystal said softly.

" Me too. But Fang wants to see me for some reason." Fox said.

" Oh, can't it wait." Krystal said giving Fox a pouty look. Fox chuckled and squeezed her in a tight hug.

" I wish it could." Fox said then softly kissed her again.

When the kiss broke he slowly stood up and went into his bathroom. Fox looked at his reflection in the mirror and saw his eye's looked a little red. No wonder Wolf looked concerned. Fox washed his face and thought about changing. He looked at his watch so he'd know how long he had slept. He and Krystal had slept for six hours. Fox quickly grabbed another out fit, almost identical to the one he was already wearing and changed. Fox and Krystal left his room and saw Wolf leaning on the wall. Falco was watching him like he expected Wolf to strike Fox down at any second.

" Sorry if I interupted any thing." Wolf said with a mischievous smile.

" All you interupted was my sleep." Fox said.

" To bad. You look like you could use it." Wolf said.

Falco looked at Fox with a 'sorry buddy' look. Fox just gave him a tired smile as if saying 'forget about it'. They got to the ship bay. He jumped into his Arwing and Wolf got into his Wolfen. Falco was about to jump into his Arwing.

" Lombardi." Wolf said and Falco looked at him. " Fang only want's to see me and Fox. You're not invited."

Falco glared at Wolf. Falco looked over at Fox with a some what questioning look.

" Sorry Falco. You should stay here." Fox said then powered up his Arwing.

Falco looked shock at Fox's decision. Fox and Wolf launched. They were close to Fang's HQ when Wolf contacted Fox.

" Fox, is something bothering you? You looked a little upset when I woke you." Wolf asked. Fox remained silent for a moment.

" General Pepper was forced to retire. His replacement, General Barous, has basicly told me that I am no longer welcome on Corneria. In a message, like he didn't want to deal with me. He also put his foot down about my team. We will no longer be working for Corneria as long as he has any say in it." Fox said. " He even has special procedures for me to visit my fathers grave."

" That man will be blamed for our invasion on Corneria." Wolf said with a smile. " Do you think he's informed the citizens of Corneria that their hero has been denied his rights on Corneria?"

" No, but we'll know when he does because all Cornerian stations will be buzzing with the news." Fox said.

He and Wolf landed and left their ships. They walked towards the exit. The tiger was waiting for them.

" Master Fox, Master Wolf. Master Fang has been waiting. This way." The tiger said.

" Oooo, hear that Fox. He called us master. I'm more accustomed to Lord O'Donnel, but Master Wolf works." Wolf said and Fox rolled his eye's with a small smile.

Fox and Wolf followed him down a long hall. They turned into a large room and saw many soldiers. Fox was impressed that Fang had so many troops, but he didn't show it. Wolf looked unaffected by the sight. Fox knew from experience that Wolf had Just as many man following him, maybe more. They could see Fang standing in front of his troops. He turned to see Fox and Wolf.

" Fox, Wolf, welcome. I've been waiting." Fang said. " These are the troops I want you to lead into Corneria."

" Are they trained in stealth?" Fox asked. Fang looked at Fox oddly.

" Yes, why do you ask?" Fang asked.

" I had planed on taking them in on the GreatFox and swarming the capitals base and city, overwelming them. But, the new General has very strick rules on only me being able to land on Corneria. He dosn't want the GreatFox close to Corneria." Fox said.

" I see. Well I assure you Fox. They can sneak onto Corneria undetected." Fang said.

" Good. Now what about you Wolf? How will You get on Corneria?" Fox asked.

" I've my way's Fox." Wolf said.

" Alright. Well we know where, we just need to work out when." Fox said.

" I would like the capital invaded some time in the next three days." Fang said.

" Do you have a preferance of when to attack Wolf?" Fox asked.

" In two days, that should be good." Wolf said.

" Yes that sounds good." Fox said. " I'll land and get into the presidents office, then on my signal you charge in with the troops, and we can take the capital."

" Sounds like a plan, do you always come up with your plans like that?" Wolf asked with a smile.

" Pretty much, remember at Sargaso?" Fox asked with a devious smile.

" Yeah, I do." Wolf said.

" I'll make some reference about you Wolf. When I say your name, you lead the troops, charging in." Fox said.

" Splendid. Rievn and Arliena have already begun their attack. Tommorow Rievn will strike the base on katina. The one Bill Grey is currently assigned to. You and Wolf should go there tomorrow to capture Mr. Grey." Fang said, then turned to his troops. " You are to follow what Fox and Wolf say. Does everyone know the plan?"

" Yes, Fang Sir!" The whole troop said.

" I'll see you you two in two days. Please, follow Pirce." Fang said, indicating to the tiger behind them.

Fox and Wolf followed Pirce back to the ship docking bay. Pirce left them once they were at their ships.

" Fox, you having any doubts about this?" Wolf asked, Fox looked over his Arwing for a minute.

" No Wolf. This is something that must be done." Fox said. He felt Wolfs hand on his shoulder.

" Just becareful Fox. Your team don't have the same feelings as you. I can tell." Wolf said.

" They'll understand." Fox said then climbed into his Arwing.

" I'll see you tomorrow Fox. Sleep well." Wolf said as he climbed.

Fox returned to the GreatFox. He climbed out of his Arwing and saw Falco waiting for him. Falco walked over to Fox and put his arm around Fox.

" Hey, can you get Slippy and Krystal then meet me on the bridge?" Fox asked.

" Sure Fox." Falco said then left to do as Fox asked.

Fox walked to bridge and looked around. He saw the seat Peppy had sat in before finally retiring. Fox didn't know what Peppy would say when he finds out about Fox now. Fox sat iin his seat and waited for his team. The soon entered and took their seats.

" What's going on Fox?" Slippy asked.

" Team." Fox said and hesitated a moment. " I have decided to fight Corneria."

Fox looked around at his shocked team. Falco even looked shocked at this.

" You're not serious, are you? Corneria'slike your home." Falco said.

" Yeah Fox, my parents live on Corneria. We can't just attack it." Slippy said.

" I know Slippy. Don't worry, where they live isn't being targeted." Fox said simply.

" Fox, this isn't right. I know that you're upset about General Barous' decision. But think about what you're saying. How many lives must suffer because of one mans decision?" Krystal said.

Fox buried his face in his hands. He knew they wouldn't let him go and fight against Corneria. Fox looked up at all of them through his fingers. They looked nervous. Krystal then walked over to Fox and stroked his head.

" There are better things you can do Fox. I don't want to see you hurt yourself like this." Krystal said softly.

Fox lifted his head and looked at her. She had a soft smile on her face. He then looked at Falco and Slippy.

" You're right Krystal, I don't know what was going through my head." Fox said. Everyone relaxed.

" Maybe you should go and get some more rest Fox." Falco said as he plaed his hand on Fox's shoulder.

Fox looked up at Falco and nodded. Falco smiled at Fox.

" I'll be in my room working on somethings." Slippy said.

" I'm goin' to work on my aim in targert practice. You takeit easy Fox."Falco said as he and Slippy left.

Fox turned to the controls and sent a message to Corneria. Krystal stood there curious.

" Fox, what are you doing?" Krystal asked.

" I'm going set up a time to visit my Dad's grave. It'll only take a minute." Fox said.

" Ok. I'll go make you something to eat. Alright?" Krystal said softly in Fox's ear.

" That would be great Krystal. Thank you." Fox said.

Krystal left and an image of General Barous came up. He looked very frustrated. Fox guessed his descision went public.

" What do you want McCLoud? Have you called to laugh at my situation." General Barous said.

" I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about. I only called to set up a visist see my Dad's grave." Fox said.

" Oh, well that can be arranged. It will have to be some time tomorrow." General Barous said.

" How about the day after tomorrow. You'll have an easier time scheduling it that way. How about around 10 o'clock?" Fox said.

" Yes that will work. I would like to talk with you in my office when you arrive." General Barous said.

" That's fine." Fox said.

" Alright. I'll see you when you arrive. General Barous, out." General Barous said.

The image disappeared off the screen. Fox left the bridge and went to the kitchen. Krystal had two sandwiches made on a plate. She was looking in the refrigeratorfor something to drink. Fox walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. Krystal looked at Fox and smiled.

" There's only beers left. Which is surprising that Falco hasn't drank them all. And I don't think you need any beer right now, and I don't want you to have any right now." Krystal said.

" Well, water works too." Fox said. Pulling a couple of cups out of a cabinet.

Krystal smiled as Fox filled the cups with water and sat at the table. They ate the sandwiches together. Fox smiled at Krystal as she bit into her sandwich. She noticed he was staring and gave him a smile. Fox took a bite of his sandwich and the contents escaped out the other side. Fox sat confused for a moment and Krystal began to laugh. Fox looked down at the table and laughed when he realized what happened. Krystal smiled at Fox.

" It's good to hear you laugh Fox." Krystal said.

Fox just smiled at her while he returned the sandwich contents between the bread. They finished their sandwiches. Fox and Krystal cleaned up the kitchen and went to Fox's room. Fox stretched and sat on his bed. Krystal smiled and sat next to Fox. She nuzzled his neck. Fox kissed her softly. Fox pulled Krystal close. She gently stroked Fox's shoulders. Fox broke the kiss and just held her for a moment.

" I love you Krystal." Fox said softly.

" I love you too Fox." Krystal said.

Fox laid down on his bed, pulling Krystal down with him. Fox gently nuzzled her head. Fox breathed in her scent. Krystal kissed Fox softly then nuzzled her head into his shoulder. Fox breathed softly into her hair. She was everything he needed at the moment. Fox closed his eye's and allowed himself to slip into sleep with Krystal in his arms. Fox's last wakingthoughts were of Krystal.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own StarFox

A/N: Someone asked for a chapter with a flashback of how Fox first met Wolf, Here it is.

Chapter 6

Fox could hear his alarm clock go off. He lazily hit the snooze button and snuggled Krystal. He didn't want to get up yet. Fox had buried his face into Krystals back. A lazy smile on his face. Fox nuzzled Krystal gently, not wanting to wake her. Fox started to fall asleep again, but his alarm went off again. Fox's ear's twitched as the alarm screamed at him. Fox felt Krystal shifting in his arms. Fox gave up and turned the alarm off. He reluctantly got up and stretched. Krystal rolled over iand looked up at Fox. He looked down at Krystal with his lazy smile. Krystal sat up and wrapped her arms around Fox. He hugged her tight. Fox then got up and grabbed a new set of clothes. He decided to take a shower. Fox felt much better after his shower, but he felt different some how. Like he wasn't him, but he was. Fox just shrugged it off. He figured it was just the stress he had been feeling lately. Fox dressed and tepped out of his bathroom and saw Krystal had fallen back asleep. He smiled as he walked over to herand carefuly covered her with the blanket. He leanded down and gently kissed her on the cheek. He stepped out of the room, leaving Krystal to sleep. Fox was walking towards the ship's docking bay when Falco surprised him.

" Hey McCloud. Where are you goin' so early?" Falco said in a teasing voice. Fox jumped when he had heard Falco.

" No where really." Fox said, trying not to look at Falco.

" Oh, can I join you? I mean after all, you're not really goin' any where, right?" Falco said.

" I kind of wanted to be by myself today. Some me time, to clear my head." Fox said, Falco looked stunned for a second. He tryed to recover his cool attitude.

" Oh. You feelin' ok Fox? Ever since you first saw Fang that day, you've seemed a bit off. Like you're not yourself." Falco said, sounding concerned.

" I'll be ok Falco." Fox said as he continued to walk down the hall.

" You know what you need Fox?" Falco said as he began to follow Fox. Fox waited for Falco to continue. Fox sighed, knowing Falco was waiting for him to answer.

" No I don't Falco. Tell me what I need." Fox said.

" You need a vacation, a tropical vacation with Krystal. Just the two of you." Falco said with a devious smile. " You know what I mean?"

Fox sighed. He knew what Falco meant. And it's something he wanted to do. But Fox didn't feel he could at the moment. Not the way he was. Something was missing, but what. What could Fox be forgetting. He shrugged it off. Not wanting to alert Falco to his troubled mind. Falco seemed to notice though.

" Fox, you know there isn't any thing you can't tell me bud. I'm here for you. If there's something eating you, I'm here to listen. I know I may act like I don't care, but I really do. You know that, don't you Fox?" Falco said. Fox slowly nodded, keeping his eye's forward.

" Falco, please, just go and leave me alone." Fox said, Falco stopped dead in his tracks. Fox stopped. " I'm sorry Falco."

Fox continued to walk down the hall and to the ship's docking bay. Fox stopped by his Arwing, and looked at his reflection in the glass. Something looked off. Fox just ignored it. he climbed in and took off. He was drifting off into his thoughts as he headed to Fang's HQ. Fox was thinking about the hollow feeling that began to form in his stomach. He wondered what was causing it. Fox's train of thought was soon interupted by a beeping. It was his com-link. Fox answered it, hopeing it wasn't one of his team mates. As Fox opened the link Wolf's image popped up, Fox was actually relieved it was him.

" Hey Fox. Looks like we're early. I just spoke with Rievn. We have an hour to kill. I was about go get some breakfast, you want to join me. My treat." Wolf said.

" Sure, breakfast sounds good." Fox said.

" Ok, follow me. I know a place not to far rom here where we won't be bothered." Wolf said.

Fox nodded then ended the communications. He followed Wolf to a near by city. Where he and Wolf waked to a near by restaurant. They sat at a table in the back. They looked over the menus that were already setting on the table quickly, and waited for the waiter. Wolf look over Fox for a minute.

" Fox is something on your mind. I'm all ear's if you want to talk." Wolf said, with a concerned look on his face.

" Ok, I haven't been feeling like myself. I think it's just stress, but something feels off." Fox said as he placed his hand over his eye's. " I don't know what's going on with me."

" Are you having any doubts about going through with this?" Wolf asked, Fox looked a little confused. Didn't Wolf already ask him thst before.

" No Wolf. But my team won't stand by me. Appearently they have a lot to lose with the fall of Corneria." Fox said.

" I told they might not." Wolf said. " But I will. Fox I know why you want to take Bill down. He's a strong soul, who won't break easily even if his best friend betrayed him. You want to protect him. You want to help him."

Fox looked at Wolf. How did he know? Did Fox fail to hide it well enought? Fox felt relieved by the look on Wolf's face.

" How did you know?" Fox asked.

" It's the way you are Fox. A kind hearted, loyal friend. That's way you're able to fight this Barous guy. You haven't developed a freindship with him. With Bill as your only friend left in the military, you feel not problem with fighting once you've got him out of danger." Wolf said.

Before Fox could think up a response a waiter walked up to them. They made their orders and the waiter left. Fox thought over what Wolf had said. It made Fox feel better. He smiled at Wolf.

" Thanks Wolf. What you said helps, I'm glad I can talk to you." Fox said. It felt good to talk to Wolf.

" I'm glad I'm able to help you Fox. I don't like watching you suffer over anything." Wolf said with a soft smile.

Fox began to see the true side of Wolf. The kind hearted soul that had been covered by his rough history. Fox felt a pang of guilt in his stomach. He knew nothing would ever change the fact that it had been his fault that Wolf had suffered. Wolf could tell something was getting to him again.

" Fox, are you ok?" Wolf asked watching Fox carefully.

" I'm sorry Wolf. Nothing can ever change the fact that I am the one responsible for your suffering." Fox said softly. Wolf placed his hand on Fox's arm.

" Fox, you have to stop beatng yourself up. I have forgiven you already. You don't have to carry the weight of guilt any more. You are a great friend Fox. You made my life have meaning when I was willing to allow myself die all those years ago." Wolf said, he had never told Fox that. " I had lost all hope in living, then you showed up. At first I thought you were going to run from me, because of my condition. I was wounded from my escape from Venom and you helped me. You helped me, treated my wounds, you gave me hope Fox. You have that affect on people. Isn't that how it happened with Lombardi. I heard he had a rough past before you got your hands on him. A gang member, with a criminal history. Then you come along, helped him clean up his act. Now he's a hero to the people of Corneria, second to you, and your closest companion. "

Fox had a soft smile on his face. Wolf's forgiveness was enough, but to know he had given Wolf hope when nothing mattered to him, that made Fox feel like he still had a purpose. Fox felt the guilt go away. Wolf smiled at Fox, knowing he had helped him pull himself together. Fox was such a good kind hearted person in a corrupt system.

_---------Flashback-  
Fox was walking home by himself, wishing Bill lived down the same way as him. Fox hated having to walk by the abandonded house down the street because the older kids always said it was haunted, and good that little boys like Fox, were tourtured there. Fox was foolish enough to believe them. Fox would normally cross the street, instead of walking in front of the house. But Fox was sick of being called a coward, and being teased by the other children. Some boys came running up and stared teasing Fox as they got closer to the house. He was tired of them teasing him, so he decided to prove he was no coward and go inside the house. They couldn't wait to see Fox turn and run home, scared out of his wits. One of the boys had a camera that he had been using to record stunts his friends did on their bikes. Fox was told if he could stay in the the house for at least one hour, then they would stop teasing him. And they said if he grabbed a baseball, that they had thrown into the basement, they would even be nice to him. A boy stood at any possible exit, to make sure he didn't bail. Fox set his backpack down by the front door. Fox stood at the front door, it was now or never._

_Fox opened the door and went inside. It was dark and thick dust was kicked up as he walked into the house. Fox walked deeper into the house. Suddenly the front door slamed behind him. Fox jumped and turned, the boys had slamed the door shut in an attempt to scare Fox. He only waited for his eye's to adjust to the dark. Fox walked around, trying to find the basement door. He wandered around, bumping into walls. Fox found his way in and out of rooms. It wasn't so frightening once he had seen the house from the inside. Fox walked down a dark hall. Even though his eye's had adjusted to the dark, he couldn't see any thing down the hall. Fox walked down the hall with his arms infront of him so he didn't bump into any thing._

_Suddenly Fox triped over something and fell forward, luck wasn't on his side. Fox had fallen forward and down the basement stairs. What had tripped him was tangled with his legs as he fell, hitting the stairs. Fox hit the gound below. At first he didn't try to move, his body ached from the fall. Eventually Fox sat up and untangled what had tripped him from his legs. It was a jacket, but it didn't feel much like cloth. It had an unusual texture, then Fox smelled some thing. He knew that smell, he had smelled it on his father before. Blood. Fox knew why the jacket felt wierd. It was covered in dried blood. And the smell told him it hadn't been there long. Fox sat, sore from the fall. He tasted a familar copper taste. He must have bit his cheek as he fell. Fox looked around for the baseball. He didn't see it, or much of anything. There was a little light from a window, but it wasn't much. Fox saw a figure sitting in the shadow, actually laying. Curious of what it was Fox stood up, using the stairs to pull himself up. He took a step and felt pain in his ankle. He must have hurt it in the fall. Fox held his breath as he approached the figure, then he realized he could hear breathing. Fox got closer and he could see a very badly wounded wolf. He was scared, but he didn't run. Fox knew he needed help._

_" Hello?" Fox whispered. The wolf moved closer, Fox could see he was covered iin blood. The wolf's eye's were boaring itno Fox's. The wolf could see fear in them._

_" Aren't you going to run?" The wolf whispered, barely audible._

_" No, you need help. I'll get an ambulance." Fox said softly._

_" No.no yu can't tell any one I'm here." The wolf said, grabbing Fox's arm._

_" Why not?" Fox asked._

_" Because I'm not suppoed to be here. Not on Corneria." the wolf said, then he winced as a spasm of pain ran through him._

_" Where are you from?" Fox asked innocently. The wolf hesitated a moment._

_" I'm from Venom. I ran away." The wolf said, he then allowed him self to relax._

_" My dad fight's people from Venom when they try to attack Corneria. Did you get hurt like that?" Fox asked._

_" No. I was hurt on Vemon. But I crashed my ship outside of the city a few days ago, it opened the wounds back up. This was the first place I could find to hide." The wolf said trying to sit up. " Please just leave me here. Pretend you never saw me."_

_" I can't do that." Fox said._

_" Why not?" The wolf said tensing up._

_" Because you're hurt. I'll come back tonight with a first aid kit and help you." Fox said softly. " And I'll bring you some food and some of my dad's old clothes from our attic. You need to change out of thoughs blood drenched clothes."_

_" Why would you do this? You just found me and you want to help. Why?" The wolf asked._

_" Because, you're a kid. You ran away from Venom, and you're hurt. It's the right thing to do and I was always taught to do whats right." Fox said he got up, and headed towards the stairs. " But I won't tell any one you're here. I swear."_

_" Hey pup. What's your name?" The wolf asked._

_" It's Fox McCloud." Fox said. " What's your name?"_

_" Wolf O'Donnel." Wolf said._

_" I'll be back tonight Wolf." Fox said as he limped upstairs._

_Fox had some how found his way to the front door. Fox looked down at his watch. He had spent over an hour in the house. Fox could hear the boys talking on the other side of the door._

_" Some one should go in after him. He probably fell down the stairs. You now it's impossible to see them." One boy said._

_" Well if he did, we'll get in trouble." Another boy said._

_" Look, let's just leave him. He went in in his own. If he got himself hurt, thats his problem. I'm not beeing blamed for his own stupidity." Said another boy._

_" Hey, you're the one who said we would stop teasing him if he went in." The first boy said._

_Fox opened to door and stepped outside. The boy's looked at him with wide eye's. Fox guessed he looked foughed up. He looked at his reflection in a window. He had a bruise on the side of his face from the fall. No telling how many more covered his battered body. There was blood coming from the corner of his mouth and it had runn down his neck and stained his white shirt, as well as his fur. There was also a very small cut above his left eye, but it didn't bleed much. Fox reached into his backpack and pulled out a bandana and wiped the blood away the best he could. He had become used to the taste of copper in his mouth now. Fox was trying to decied what to tell his dad about the bruise and cut on his face. Fox didn't have long to think as he heard his fathers angry voice behind him._

_" FOX J. MCCLOUD! GET OVER HERE THIS INSTANT!" Fox's ears dropped. The other boy's started to leave. " You too boys. Get over here! I know your fathers!"_

_Fox grabbed his backpack and reluctantly turned around. He had never seen his father so angry before. His dad had parked his car and stood on the side walk, waiting for the kit. As Fox got closer James noticed the bruise and cut on Fox's face, as well as the fact Fox was limping. The boys looked at the ground, hoping they would be forgoten. James knelt down and grabbed Fox's arms. He looked at the bruise and the cut, he then noticed a light reddish line from the corner of Fox's mouth to his shirt were the blood stain sat._

_" Fox, what happened to you?" James asked. Fox was silent so James turned to the boy's." What happened to him? Did You boy's get in a fight?"_

_Jamse highly doubted it because the boy's were spotless, were as Fox was any thing but. If they had fought, they would have had to hold Fox down while one of them beat him. The boy's remained silent as well._

_" Someone better start talking or I'm going to call all your parents. But if everyone cooperates, then everything will go smoother ." James said watching the boy's. Still no one spoke up. James pulled out his cell phone and began to dial a number._

_" Wait, I'll tell you all that I know." One boy said. James stopped dialing but kept the phone out._

_" Well hurry up my paitence is thinning." James said._

_" We've been teasing Fox becauese he would cross the street to pass the abandoned house. We told him if he wanted us to stop he would have to spend an hour in the house. Then someone said if he grabbed the baseball we threw in the basement window yesterday, then we would even be nice to him. He went inside, I slamed the front door behind, to try and scare him. He was in there a long time, he was like that when he came out." The boy said, not looking up the whole time._

_" Whose idea was it to make him go inside the house?" James asked, his cell phone still in hand._

_" I did." The oldest boy said. " I didn't think he would get hurt. I didn't even think he would go in. I'm sorry."_

_" Fox is the one you should apologize to, not me." James said. The boy looked at Fox who was looking at his feet._

_" I'm sorry Fox." The boy said. He looked at James with a pleading look. James put his cell phone away._

_" Now go home." James said and the boys ran down the street. James looked over Fox. " Your going to tell me what happened tonight, but I'm going to get you home and clean you up first."_

_James put Fox in the car and got in. Fox just sat there, silent. He deided to tell his dad about falling down stairs but he would leave out the jacket and Wolf. Fox heard James sigh heavily._

_" Your mother and I were worried about you Fox. You should have just come home. From now on you're to come srtiaght home after school. And if you want to go over Bill's you're going to go home first and ask permission. Do I make myself clear Fox?" James said in a gentle but firm voice._

_" Yes sir." Fox said in a low whisper._

_James and Fox were quiet on the ride home. James carried Fox inside and took him to his room. His mother was happy to see Fox in James' arms. She saw his face and immediately began ask what happened. James only shrugged as he entered with a first aid kit. James had Fox remove his shirt so he could make sure his body was alright. His mother got an ice pack for his ankle. They were shocked to find so many bruises on his back and chest. James finished looking Fox over._

_" Now Fox. Tell me what happened." James said in a calm and gentle voice._

_Fox explianed what happened, leaving out certain details. His mother hugged and kissed him. Jamse left the room, taking the first aid kit out. Fox sat there as his mother left to finish cooking dinner. Fox got up to go to the bathroom and sneak the first aid kit into his room. Fox passed his James' office, he was on the phone. Fox over heard what was being said as he passed._

_" That's right Dr. Finn. Yes I looked him over, but I would feel better if you had a look at him. Alright, tomorrow at 3:30. Thank you. Good night Dr. Finn." James was obviously setting up a doctors appoinment for Fox._

_Fox successfully snuck the first aid kit into his room and hid it in his backpack. He pulled out all his books and homework, and spread it out in his desk. He had done most of it at lunch so he could have more time to play that afternoon. Fox quickly finished up the last two pages he had to do. Fox could feel James standing behind him._

_" Need any help Fox?" He said in his normal tone._

_" No, I'm almost done." Fox said._

_" Well, dinner's almost done, let's go set the table." James said gently gripping Fox's shoulder._

_James and Fox set the table and they hepled bring the food to the table. Fox eyed the food, thinking about how he would pack the food away for Wolf. After dinner Fox offered to put the left-overs away. His mother decided she wanted to help him. Fox somehow snuck some food out in a sectioned food container. Fox then snuck into the attic and found James' old clothes. He packed them away in his backpack, along with a flashlight, a small battery powered lamp and a pack of batteries. He put his backpack under his bed so his parents didn't see it bulging and ask questions. Fox wore his PJs over his clothes when he went to bed. He waited until he was sure his parents were sleeping and he crept out his window. Fox ran to the house, his limp not bothering him as much as before. Fox got inside the house, this time he had a flashlight. Fox found the basement quickly this time. Fox was able to see the steps as he descended the stairs. Fox saw Wolf laying on the floor. Wolf looked surprised._

_" I thought you forgot about me." Wolf said._

_" No, I only had to wait until my parents went to bed." Fox said._

_" Your dad sounded very mad." Wolf said, he smiled at the look on Fox's face._

_" How did you know that was my dad yelling?" Fox asked._

_" The middle anitial. Only parents use it." Wolf said._

_Fox smiled as he carefully removed the contents of his backpack. He used up the first aid kit treating Wolfs wounds. Then Fox gave him the clothes to change into._

_" I can't thank you enough for your kindness Fox." Wolf said as Fox handed him the food. Wolf had a large smile on his face as he looked at it. " Real food!"_

_Fox sat there as Wolf ate the food he had brought him. Fox smiled as he saw Wolf in James shirt. It was a little big, but Wolf was comfortable in it. Fox packed the remnants of the first aid kit and the now empty food contianer away. Wolf sprawled out on the floor with a full stomach._

_" Thank you Fox." Wolf said closeing his eye's._

_" I'll bring more tomorrow Wolf." Fox said softly._

_" You shouldn't risk it Fox." Wolf said._

_" I shouldn't, but I will." Fox said before leaving. Fox got home without being caught.  
-------------------------------------_

Fox and Wolf ate their breakfast and left. They had fifteen minuts to get back. He and Wolf had to prepear for their part of the battle. Taking Bill down would be a challenge.

" Don't worry Fox, I'll look out for you." Wolf said as Fox anticapated the up comeing battle.

Fox smiled at Wolf. He couldn't have asked for someone better then WOlf by his side. After this was over, people might begin to see the true Wolf. The wolf Fox saw now.

Alright what do you think? Send reviews PLEASE! 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Fox and Wolf landed on Rievn's main carrier. They were recieving all information before going into battle. The carrier was moving closer to the Katina outpost. Rievn gave his team mates his final commands before battle. He turned t Fox and Wolf, then made a motion for them to follw. They walked into a hall.

" McCloud, I've been thinkin'. If you go out there with your Arwing, it would be difficult for you to invade the capital." Rievn said. Fox realized he had a point. " So, I had my best engineer modify the controls to one of my class S fighters. The controls are now like that of an Arwings. It was easy to hack into the Cornerian data base to find the blueprints of an Arwing. "

Fox was a bit puzzled. This was the guy who didn't trust him. Was he up to something? Rievn seemed to notice the look on Fox's face.

" You better not try to pull anything. Because if you are, I'll make the rest of your life a living hell. And that wouldn't be long, trust me." Wolf said giving Rievn an untrusting look.

" There's no need to worry. I've decided to give McCloud a chance to prove himself. I trust he will not disappoint me." Rievn said, looking at Fox.

" Like I said before, as long as no one turns their back on me or betreys me, there is nothing to fear." Fox said as he studied Rievn's face. " I never thought about how my Arwing could ruin my part in the near future. Thank's for the ship."

Fox exstanded his hand for Rievn, who took it with a wicked smile. Fox felt a bit akward, something didn't feel right. Rievn squeezed Fox's hand hard. If Fox didn't know any better he would swear Rievn was trying to break it. When he finally released Fox's hand he had an unsettling smile on his face. Wolf watched Rievn carefully as he walked off.

" Fox, maybe we should look that ship over." Wolf said turning to Fox, who nodded.

They looked the ship over as many times as they could. There didn't seem to be any thing out of place. Fox stood there, just looking at the ship. He glanced at Wolf, who's attention was else where. Fox looked over at what had Wolf's attention. A burly looking Jakal was heading their way. He was stareing at Wolf with an odd expression on his face. He stopped only inches from Wolf. At first the two only stared at one another. Fox couldn't help but wonder what was going on.

" Wolf O'Donnel. I need to speak with you." The Jakal said then he glanced at Fox, and returned his gaze onto Wolf. " In private."

" Alright, I'll be back in a second Fox." Wolf said, glancing Fox, who nodded.

Fox watched as they walked off. He was curious about what could be going on, but decided it was best to stay out of it. It was Wolf's business, if he wanted to bring Fox into it, fine. But if he doesn't, Fox must respect that. After all, how many times has Falco practically driven Fox nuts by prying into his business. Fox leaned on the ship as he began to think about all the times Falco bugged him, but he made up for them by being there when Fox needed him the most. In reality, Falco was the most arrogant, egotistic, reckless, and most annaoying guy Fox knew. But underneath all that he was also a good friend and a kind hearted, guy who would do just about anything for Fox. Fox was brought out of his thoughts as he noticed Wolf approaching him. He didn't look to happy either. When he reached Fox, he couldn't help but punch the ship. Fox looked over and a shiver ran down his spine as he noticed a small dent in the ship. Now Fox knew to keep his mouth shut. He wasn't about to be an the recievung end of Wolf's temper, or his fists.

" I can't believe that guy. He had no right to..." Wolf trailed off, calming down some.

Fox looked at Wolf out of the corner of his eye. Fox wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to know what had Wolf so angry, but he wasn't curious enough to risk recieving a punch to the face. Wolf noticed Fox looking at him and Fox quickly looked away.

" What?" Wolf said.

" Nothing." Fox said, trying to resist asking Wolf.

" What's wrong Fox, am I freakin' you out?" Wolf said with a slight smile.

" No." Fox said looking at Wolf, he couldn't help himself any more. " What was that about Wolf? Who was that guy?"

" That was Steel. He's just some one I used to hang out with, before I met Leon. He likes to mess with me. But he goes way to far sometimes." Wolf said as he leaned on the ship. " And this is one of those times. It's nothing to worry about, I just lost my temper."

" Any chance you'll tell me what happened?" Fox asked as he streched.

" Alright, you asked for it." Wolf said, then gave Fox a smug smile. " This goes back a few years, the last time I saw him. He had let me, Leon, and Panther stay at his place a while. He has some real nice land, and he said we could stay there a while. We excepted his offer because we were tired, and needed a rest. When all of Lylat hates you, it's hard to get some real rest. Well, he didn't tell us about his sister who lived on the his land as well. Her name's Raina, But she prefurred just Rain. She's a good person, a little rough at times, but she was real nice company. And it was some good entertainment when she was around. Panther never learned his lesson. He just kept trying to sweet talk her, and she kept kickin' his ass around. It kept me entertained at times. Even Leon had a good laugh every once in a while. Well, we stayed there longer then we had intended. A year longer. Believe it or not, I enjoyed the peace and quiet. I also enjoyed talking to Rain. It was good having some one other then Leon and Panther to talk to. You ever get that feeling with your team, that you need some one else to talk to?"

" Oh yeah. They can be irritating at times, but they're my team. And my friends." Fox said with a smile.

" Yeah, well, after a while we began to get close. And I felt strange about it. I wasn't used to feeling like that, but I enjoyed it. We began hanging out with each other often. I have to admit, she had a hold on me. And in a way, she still does." Wolf said, Fox looked at Wolf with a soft smile." Well, we started to have a relationship. I was a bit nervous at first. I had never been in a real relationship before. I was also afraid of how Steel would react when he found out. He's one of those overly protective types. Well, it wasn't pleasent when he found out. He wanted tear me apart. He didn't want me hurting her. We ended up goin' at it. Rain wasn't happy when she showed up in the middle of our brawl. I had started out defending myself, but I had thrown a few good punches. He had busted my nose, and left a gash above my good eye. I left some good bruises, but I wasn't trying to shed blood. Rain had run up between us, to try and stop us. Steel was still swingin' punches. She ran right in his way. I paniced and quickly put myself in the way, I had left myself open to his punches. He got me hard in the chest. It knocked the wind out of me, I went down for a moment. Steel calmed down when I did. So, against my pride and urge to fight back, I stayed down while Rain chewed him out. I didn't want him to start swingin' again because she might get in the way and get hurt. When she finished yelling at him she turned to me, I waited for my share of her anger. But it never came. She looked me over as I sat there. She asked if I was alright and I just nodded as I stood up. We went inside, she cleaned me up and she kept apologizin' for Steel. She had told him about us. She thought he would be ok with it."

" But he wasn't." Fox said.

" No, he sure wasn't. Well, that night, was a special night. I spent all night with her. The next morning, Steel showed up. He told me I had two hours to get off his property. I went and told Leon and Panther. I told them to go ahead and get off Steel's land. I still had some business with him. They did as I told them, and I went to see Steel, who was talking with Rain. I told him flat out how I felt for Rain, and that I wasn't going to just leave her because he told me to. Well, he wasn't happy to hear that, but he kept himself under control. He told me to leave, I wasn't listenin' to him. I waited the two hours, I wanted him to know I was going to stay true to her. He pulled out a gun and told me it was either stay and die, or leave and live. I wanted to stay but Rain told me to go until it all cooled down. I didn't want to, but some how she convinced me to go. I haven't seen her since." Wolf said.

Wolf fell silent a moment. Thinking about Rain, and how he still felt about her. He wasn't ready to go back just yet, but maybe he would after this.

" So, what happened between you and Steel?" Fox asked.

" Well, that was the first time I have seen him since then. He had a cruel joke ready for me. He wanted to mess with my head, and see if I remembered Rain. He showed me picture of her, she was holding a pup. It looked to be a couple years old. He gave a twisted smile as he told me that it was mine. I couldn't believe it. Then he cracked up telling me it was really his, and Rain was just holding the little guy." Wolf said quietly. " I actully enjoyed the thought of being a father. I kind if wanted it to be true, even though I would be a lousy father."

" You don't know that Wolf. You're a great guy. You need to look at who you really are, not who every has built you up to be." Fox said as he placed a hand on Wolf's shoulder. " You've got to be more positive about yourself. Don't let that guy get under you skin."

" Have you ever thought about what would happen if you started a family?" Wolf asked, taking Fox by surprise. He really didn't know how to react.

" Well, no not really. It's not exactly the thing on my mind. But, if I ever had a family, I wouldn't know what to do. I just don't think I'm the family type." Fox said looking up.

" Why not? You're a hero in the eye's of everyone. Then there's how close you and Krystal are. And look at how you've taken excelent care of your team. Aren't they like a family?" Wolf asked.

" It's just not the same. And I don't know how long I'll be a hero in everyones eye's. Look at how quickly I was pushed back by General Barous. I bet I saved him from going down at least once. As for Krystal, that hasn't gotten to far. It just really seemed to start as a relatonship recently." Fox said.

Wolf studied Fox. He seemed a bit stressed. Fox was now looking at his feet. He couldn't help but wonder how quickly he was pushed away.

" Well, maybe he was one of the guy's you didn't stop from going down. He may be holding a grudge." Wolf said.

Fox laughed to himself. That was just what he needed, a guy with a grudge because he couldn't help him. Fox watched Rievn's crew getting into their ships. It looked like it was time to go. Wolf and Fox shared a quick glance before Wolf went to his Wolfen. Fox climbed into his ship. He grabbed a helmet in the seat. He put it on, it fit him fairly well. Rievn suddenly popped up next to Fox, who jumped in his seat.

" Fox, a few more things. Your helmet has a visor, it will shield your eye's and the microphone on the side will warp your voice so no one will recognize you. I don't want to take any chances of some one realizing it's you." Rievn said.

" Thanks Rievn." Fox said as he adjusted the helmets visor over his eye's. He opened a com-link to Wolf as Rievn went to his own ship.

" Wolf, I need you to know that my voice is going to be warped some over the com-link. It will help to hide my identity ok." Fox said, he could here Wolf laughing on the other end.

" No one would ever guess it's you with that voice!" Wolf laughed out. Fox was afraid what he sounded like, since he couldn't hear himself. " You know what you sound like?"

" No, but I'm afraid to ask." Fox said as Wolf finally had himself under control.

" Ok, think of how Toad sounded during the war, multiply that by six, and add a feminine tone." Wolf said wiping away a tear from laughing.

Fox placed his hand over his eye's. Now he knew why Rievn had such an unsettling smile on his face. Fox released a sigh.

" Well, at least no one will know it's me." Fox said as he closed the com-link.

Fox and Wolf launched, along with Rievn's crew. Fox could see many Cornerian fighter's. He began to search for Bill's. Fox also looked at the pilots fighting style. Fox had to keep his attention on the ships that turned to him. Fox had to take down several fighters. He watched every ship move, paying close attention to skills and technique. Fox saw a ship with a familiar. Fox flew close enough to get a peak into the cockpit. It was non other then Bill, who seemed shocked that he had dropped his guard. Bill tryed to out maneuver Fox, but he stayed on Bill's tale.

" Wolf, I've found him. I'm tailing him now." Fox said as he made a sharp turn after Bill.

" I see him, and you. Keep him busy, I'll be right over." Wolf said.

" Will do." Fox said.

Fox felt his ship jerk. It was being shot at by other ships. Fox was dodging many shot's that hit Bill. The ships behind them pulled back to avoid hitting Bill. Wolf came out of no where and released several shots that made contact with Bill's ship. Fox took careful aim and shot out Bill's guns. Bill was unable to shake them, and was in trouble. Wolf locked onto Bill's engine and shot it out. Bill's ship went crashing down. Fox turned and landed his ship. He ran over to Bill's downed ship only to be met with several shots. Fox dived behind a near by boulder. He peaked over to see Bill with his blaster drawn. Fox had to be careful. He looked around for more cover. Fox saw a ship crash down between him and Bill. Fox recognized it as one of Rievn's. Fox ran up to the ship and the first thing he did was check to see if the pilot survived. The pilot was alive, and his wounds weren't too severe. He pulled the pilot out of the ship.

" Wait here, I'll be back." Fox said, the pilot nodded.

Fox ran towards Bill his own blaster drawn. He didn't plan to actually shoot Bill. As Fox got closer Bill continued to shoot. Fox dodged the best he could, but Bill landed a shot. Fox dived in front of Bill's ship. He had his blaster in hand, ignoring the pain in his right shoulder. Fox climbed onto the back of Bill's ship. Bill was inching closer to the nose of his ship, he didn't see Fox climbing down behind him. Fox snuck up on Bill and grabbed him. Bill struggled and managed to free his arm with his blaster. He attempted to shot Fox over his shoulder, Fox only shifted out of the way. Fox grabbed Bill's blaster and tryed to make him through it aside. Fox succeeded, but his blaster slipped from his grip. Fox kicked it away so Bill couldn't get it. Fox wrestled Bill to the ground, but Bill landed his elbow into Fox's side. He got free of Fox's grip and rolled away from him. Fox recovered in time to see Bill's foot meet the side of his face. Fox felt the helmet's visor shatter. Fox was laying on his side, trying to figure out what just happened. Fox turned his head and rolled out of the way as Bill attempted to kick him once again. Fox got to his feet and continued to fight his friend. Bill didn't seem to recognize Fox just yet. Fox managed to land a few blows and Bill stumbled back. Fox tryed to knock Bill off his feet, but he only left himself open to another attack. Bill gave a swift kick to Fox's injured shoulder, then another to Fox's stomach. Bill had improved, that was certain. Fox stumbled as he tryed to catch his breath, he looked up and recieved another kick to the head. His helmet went flying. Fox fell to the ground, coughing as a shiver of pain ran through his body. Fox opened his eye's and saw the dirt. He could hear Bill's footsteps as he approach him. Fox closed his eye's as Bill grabbed the back of Fox's shirt.

" You thought you could take me? Well it looks like you couldn't. You piece of scu-..." Bill froze as he saw Fox's face, free of obsticals to hide it. " Fox? No, no. It can't be."

Bill dropped Fox and fell to his knee's. He couldn't believe it. He just fought his closest friend, and beat him good. Fox pushed himself into a sit up position. He glanced at Bill and sighed heavily. Bill opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again. Fox spat out blood, then ran his tounge around the inside of his mouth searching for the source. Fox could see his blaster sitting only a few feet from him. Fox just sat there as Bill looked over him. Bill looked away, scratching the back of his head. Fox jumped up, grabbed his blaster and used it to hit the back of Bill's head as he moved his hand. Fox had hit him just hard enough to knock him out. Fox fell against Bill's ship. He was tired and wanted to rest. But Fox knew he couldn't just yet. He somehow managed to haul Bill onto his shoulder and carried him towards his ship. Fox came around the downed ship that was between the him and his ship. The pilot was still sitting where Fox had left him. He helped Fox carry the unconscious huskie. Fox and the other two some how squeeze into his ship. Fox made contact with Wolf.

" Wolf, I got Bill. He put up a fight, but I got him." Fox said.

" Alright Fox. I'll cover you." Wolf said.

" Thanks Wolf." Fox said, then he switched the com-link signal to Rievn's ship. " Rievn, I've got Bill. Like I planned. I've also got one of your pilots who was downed near by. I'm going to drop him off on the carrier and return to my Arwing then Wolf and I will be on our way."

" Alright McCloud. See ya around." Rievn said then cut the signal.

Fox was soon on the carrier, he took a moment to rest. The pilot got out and thanked Fox before leaving. Fox closed his eye's. He was sore all over. Both Fox's right arm and shoulder were numb.

" Fox?" Wolf said as he placed a hand on Fox's good shoulder. Fox opened his eye's and looked over at Wolf. " Looks like you got beaten bad. You need a minute?"

" No. We need to get him locked up before he comes around." Fox said.

" Well, with our position now. Sargasso should be closer then Fang's HQ. We can lock him up, and get you some rest." Wolf said, he studied Fox's face for a moment. " I'll have Panther guard him so those thuggs of mine don't do any thing to him."

Fox climbed out and Wolf grabbed Bill. Wolf put Bill in his Wolfen as Fox climbed into his Arwing. He and Wolf soon left for Sargasso unnoticed. They soon reached Sargasso. Wolf landed his Wolfen and hoisted Bill onto his shoulder. He saw Panther and Leon heading his way as Fox's Arwing landed.

" Well, what have you got there?" Panther said as he tryed to see Bill's face.

" This is the guy Fox and I took out. Lock him up, but don't let any one mess with him in any way." Wolf said as he handed Bill over to Panther. " Leon, don't touch him."

Leon had a disappointed look on his face. Wolf watched as Panther and Leon walked off with Bill. Wolf turned to see Fox climbing out of his Arwing. A wolf walked up to Wolf's side.

" Boss, what about McCloud?" The wolf asked.

" It's ok, he's workin' with me." Wolf said, the wolf walked off back to his work.

Fox climbed out of his Arwing. He felt tired and weak. Fox leaned against his Arwing. He hoped he could last for just a little longer. Wolf walked over to him with a concerned look on his face. He stood right in front of Fox.

"Come on Fox. Let's get you cleaned up." Wolf said as he put his arm around Fox.

Fox gave a weak smile as Wolf began to lead Fox to the medical bay. Fox began to feel dizzy, and his knee's felt weak. Moments later Fox was in the medical bay. Wolf helped him to lay down. Fox removed his shirt so Wolf could see his injury. His vision blurred as he laid down. Fox closed his eye's and slipped into sleep as Wolf treated his injury. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Fox opened his eye's and saw bar's. Fox didn't understand, where was he? He sat up and looked around. He appeared to be in some sort of cell. Fox wasn't quite sure where he was or why he was there. A huskie in a tan uniform appraoched the cell bars. He had a very serious look on his face.

" McCloud, there is some one here to see you." The huskie said in a harsh tone. Fox was still confused as a huskie with dark sunglasses stepped in front of the cell.

" Could I talk to him in private?" He said to the other huskie.

" Whatever Bill, but don't take your eye's off him." The other huskie said, then walked off.

Bill stood there a moment, watching the other guy walk away. He removed his sunglasses and looked at Fox with a sorry look. He walked up to the bars and grabbed them. He looked Fox over and sighed.

" Fox, why? Why did you fight us? Why did you attack me?" Bill said as he pressed his head against the bars. Fox didn't say a word. " You were mad at General Barous weren't you?"

Fox just sat there, not saying any thing. He was still trying to figure out what happened. He couldn't remember where he was last. His mind was blank for the moment. Bill watched him carefully.

" Fox? How are feeling?" Bill asked, trying to see into Fox's eye's. Bill pulled away from the bars when Fox didn't answer him. " Maybe he could get away with a tempory insanity charge. Or maybe even amnesia."

Bill seemed to be saying it to himself. Fox remembered fighting, but it was blurry. He rubbed his eye's as he felt a pounding in his head. Fox knew there was an answer to what was going on, he just didn't have it. Fox looked over at Bill. He was looking over Fox again.

" What's going on?" Fox asked, determinded to find out.

" Fox, do you remember any thing? Any thing that could explain why you're here?" Bill asked quickly.

" Not really. I kind of remember fighting, but it's fuzzy." Fox said.

" Ok, do you even know where you are?" Bill asked as footsteps appraoched.

" No, I don't." Fox said.

" Fox, you need to listen to me. You're in the prison block on Katina. General Barous is heading over right now. He's going to ask you some questions. There's only two way's it's going to go after that. You'll either get off with a tempory insanity charge or amnesia; or you'll get charged with betrayal of Corneria. The normal sentence for that, is death, by execution." Bill said as the footsteps got closer.

" What? Bill, I still don't really understand what's going on." Fox said as General Barous came to a stop in front of the cell, with Peppy and Falco behind him.

" Commander Grey, step aside." General Barous said as he got closer to the cell. " Fox McCloud. What do you have to say for yourself?"

" I can't believe it. It really is Fox." Peppy said in shock.

" Well, Fox has been stressed. He may have lost it earlier." Falco said.

" Fox, do you have anything to say at all?" General Barous asked.

" Generl sir, Fox dosn't have any real memory of what he did. His response is delayed as well. You may have to wait a moment for him to answer." Bill said.

" Some one just tell me what's going on." Fox said rubbing his forehead.

" Basicly you tried to kick Bill's tail. You weren't even flying your Arwing." Falco said.

" And he was wearing an odd helmet." Bill said.

" Hmm, maybe that could have something to do with it." Peppy said.

" Yeah, Fox didn't seem very alert when I saw him this morning. He could have been captured by the guy running the attack. Fox has been kind of stressed, so he could have easily be munipulated into fighting against Katina." Falco said, and everyone looked surprised. " What, I'm not a moron you know."

" Ok, I'll keep that in mind." General Barous said as he looked back to Fox. " So you don't remember much Fox? Alright I'll believe that. Though that could be from Commander Grey's kick to your head."

Fox looked confused as he looked over to Bill. Did that really happen? Fox was placed his hand on his head and thought for a minute.

" You kicked me in the head?" Fox asked as he tried to remember.

" Yeah, and there's a bruise to prove it." Bill said with an apologetic look in his eye's.

" Fox, does your head hurt at all?" Peppy asked as he looked over Fox.

Fox sat there a moment. There was a pounding feeling, but there wasn't any pain. His head felt a little numb, now that he thought about it. He realized he didn't feel his hand touching it. He looked up at Peppy and slowly shook his head. He had a strange look on his face.

" How is it feeling?" Falco asked as he watched Fox closely.

" Numb." Fox said, barely audible.

" Some thing's wrong." Bill said in a worried tone. " He's turning pale."

" Falco, go get the guard. We need to open the cell." Peppy said.

Fox sat there even more confused than before. He suddenly felt weak and oddly cold. Fox fell over onto his side and curled up as he began to shiver. He lost all feeling, except for the cold feeling that made him shiver. Fox saw Falco return with the guard. He watch as Falco pushed the guard aside once the door was open. Falco was soon kneeling by Fox. Then he wrapped his arms around Fox, holding him.

" Fox, I'm here. What is it?" Falco said in a concerned tone as Bill and Peppy came up to his side.

" Looks like he's getting worse." Peppy said as he placed a hand on Fox's head. " His temperature seem's normal."

" Like hell it is. Feel his arms, they're like ice." Falco said as he ran his hand over Fox's arm.

The General Barous leaned over. He placed one hand on Fox's head and the other over his heart. He had a concerned look on his face.

" His head has a normal temperature, but his body temperature is dropping." General Barous said as he removed his hands. " I think it's trauma related."

Falco looked up at him. Then Bill and Falco glanced at each other. Falco shook his head and looked down at Fox, who was looking at Falco with a pleading look. Then he pressed his face against Falco's chest as the cold made him completely numb.

" No, there is no way this is trauma related. I've known Fox my whole life. His reaction to trauma is different." Bill said.

Fox closed his eye's. Then he felt a hand on his injured shouler. Fox gasped as a sharp pain ran from his shoulder, through out his right arm. Fox shuddered as the hand moved from his shoulder to his arm.

" Fox, wake up." Said a gruff voice. " Come on Fox, wake up."

Fox opened his eye's and blinked as light hit them. Once his eye's adjusted to the sudden light, he saw Wolf standing next to him. Fox was still shivering slightly. He could feel his knee's pressing against his chest. Fox uncurled and looked around. Wolf gently stroked his arm as he watched Fox.

" You ok?" Wolf asked as Fox sat up.

" I think so. What happened?" Fox said as he looked around the medical bay.

" Well, you passed out while I fixed up your shoulder. So I left you to rest when I finished. That was fourty minutes ago. I came back and you were curled up, whimperin' softly. You must of had one bad dream." Wolf said as Fox got out of bed.

" Yeah, I guess it was." Fox said looking at Wolf. " Did Bill wake up yet?"

" Yeah, he's really annoying." Wolf said, Fox chuckled.

" Alright, let's go see him." Fox said.

Wolf nodded as he handed Fox his shirt. Fox put it on as they left to see Bill. As they walked down the hall Fox began to wonder something.

" Wolf, do you have any sort of prisoner holds? Like a cell block." Fox asked.

" No, that wasn't a part of the plans. I never planned on having prisoners. Everyone was always either killed, or they got away from us." Wolf said.

" Then where did you put Bill?" Fox asked.

" In an emty room. It was used as storage space. Panther chained him to a shelf that's bloted to a wall." Wolf said.

Fox could hear yelling down the hall. It was echoed and hard to tell who was yelling. As they got closer they could see an ape walk out of a room, looking very angry.

" I'm going to shoot that dog!" He said as he walked by Wolf and Fox.

" YOU ARE NOTHING BUT SCUM! YOU DISGUSTING, GOOD FOR NOTHING SCUM OF LYLAT!" Bill yelled out the open door. " YOU DON'T HAVE A CHANCE AGAISNT CORNERIA!"

" Well, if I remember correctly. We just took over the Katina Outpost." Wolf said as he stepped into the room, Fox next to him.

Bill growled as his eye's locked on Fox. Who had never seen Bill so angry before in his life. Bill's fur was standing up, his teeth were bared and he had a look of malice in his eye's.

" Hi Bill." Fox said simply.

" HI, HI THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY TO ME? HI? YOU ARE THE WORST PIECE OF SCUM IN THIS ENTIRE SYSTEM MCCLOUD! YOU BETRAYED CORNERIA!" Bill yelled, his voice growing hoarse from yelling, tear's begining to run down his face. " You betrayed me! Why? Why, Fox!"

" I didn't want you to get killed. You're such a loyal soldier, you would have gotten in my way." Fox said as he walked up to Bill. " I didn't want to loose you like that."

" I can't believe it. You're working with O'Donnel, you're fighting against Corneria! After all the hard work you put into protecing it. It doesn't make sense Fox." Bill said in a low voice as he looked away from Fox. Fox gently took Bill's chin into his hand and forced him to look into his face.

" I protected Lylat Bill, not just Corneria. I protected those that I care about." Fox said softly. Bill jerked his chin free from Fox's hand.

" Corneria is a part of Lylat, it's your true home, it's my true home." Bill said then looked Fox into eye's. " It was your father's home! He fought to protect Corneria. He gave his life for Corneria. James McCloud did amaizing things in the name of Corneria. Tell me Fox, was it all in vain? Did he protect Corneria, only so you could destroy it?"

Bill's statement's shocked him. Fox didn't think about that, he didn't want to. Fox shook it from his mind before he put more thought into it.

" We're not destroying it, we're tryin' to help." Wolf said with a wicked smile.

" You lowly piece of scum. You currupted Fox, didn't you?" Bill said through bared teeth, Wolf laughed.

" No, Fox is doing this on his own." Wolf said.

" Fox, how could you?" Bill asked.

" You'll understand when this whole thing is over." Fox said.

" What's to understand? You've lost your mind McCLoud!" Bill said as he turned his face away from Fox.

" You may be right Bill." Fox said as he turned to leave, Bill looked back at Fox. " Well, make yourself comfortable, you'll be here until this is over."

Fox walked out of the room and leaned on the wall outside. Fox stood there a moment before realizing Wolf didn't follow him out. He turned and looked at the door way as he heard Wolf talking to Bill.

" Listen Grey, be thankful Fox is here to be yelled at." Wolf said.

" What the hell is that supposed to mean O'Donnel?" Bill growled out.

" Fang, the guy in charge of all that's happened so far. He doesn't take rejection well. If he felt Fox wasn't going to do this, Fox would have been killed in the beginning." Wolf said in a harsh tone. " Fox doesn't know it though."

" What! And Fox still joined him?" Bill asked in a surprised tone. " I'm right, he's lost his mind."

" No, at least not yet. He is stressed some. So try not to guilt trip him before he really loses it, other wise Fox may lose interest in protecting you. Leon would love the opertuinity to 'work' on you." Wolf said in a low voice.

" Why do you care about Fox all of a suddenly? You two are rivals." Bill asked in a suspicious tone.

" Fox and I have a unique friendship, that's all you get to know about that." Wolf said.

" A UNIQUE FREINDSHIP! Fox would never have any form of friendship with you!" Bill yelled as Wolf walked out the door.

Wolf closed the door and the yelling was muffled. He turned to Fox, who had heard his conversation with Bill. Fox was obviously troubled by what just went on.

" Come on Fox, you look like you could use some more rest." Wolf said softly as he placed his hand on Fox's good shoulder.

Fox nodded, then he and Wolf walked down the hall. Fox was thinking about everything that had happened since he recieved the the job offer from General Pepper. He knew a lot had happened that he would have never done in the past. Some thing's did seem harsh, some things were good though. Fox had become so destarcted by his thoughts he didn't notice that Wolf wasn't standing next to him. Fox felt Wolf's hand grab his arm gently as he led Fox into a room. It was a nice room, with a desk that had a nice computer on it, a screen in the wall which was likely a tv, and a king size bed against the back wall. Wolf led Fox over to the bed.

" This is my private quarters. You can rest here and no one will bother you." Wolf said, then he patted Fox's shoulder. " I've still got a few things to do, I'll be back to check on you in a hour."

" Ok." Fox said as he sat down on the bed.

" Fox, don't listen to any thing Grey say's. You're not like he say's. Like you told me, look at who you are and not what people build you up to be." Wolf said, Fox chuckled softly.

" Alright Wolf, I'll do that." Fox said.

Wolf rubbed the back of Fox's neck for a moment. It helped Fox relax. Wolf left Fox to rest. Fox laid down and looked up at the ceiling. He tried not to think about any thing. Fox rolled onto his side and closed his eye's. He didn't fall asleep because he didn't want to have another nightmare. But it felt good to lay there with nothing running through his mind. Fox had drifted off into a daze and he didn't hear Wolf come in.

" Poor Fox. He's been so stressed." Wolf said to himself.

He gently stroked Fox's back. He seemed to be trying to comfort him. Fox opened his eye's and saw Wolf sitting in front of him. Wolf was looking down at Fox. He had a soft look on his face.

" You get enough?rest Fox?" Wolf asked.

" Yeah." Fox said sitting up. " I think I need to talk to Fang."

" Why?" Wolf asked.

" I just want to." Fox said.

" I'll come along." Wolf said.

" No. Nothing personal Wolf. I just need to check something out." Fox said.

" What is it?" Wolf asked.

" I just need to know what is going to become of the citizens of Corneria once all this is over." Fox said while looking down at his hands.

" Ok. I'll see you before the invasion tomorrow then." Wolf said as he stood up.

" Thanks for understanding Wolf." Fox said.

" Yeah. Just don't do any thing stupid Fox." Wolf said.

" I won't." Fox said as he got up. " See ya later Wolf."

" See ya Fox." Wolf said as Fox left the room.

Fox walked down the hall alone. He got looks from the many thuggs that Wolf led. Fox noticed more wolves than any thing. He over heard a some of them talking.

" I can't believe that Lord O'Donnel is trusting Fox. It's just wrong." A red wolf said.

" Well, there's nothing we can do. Lord O'Donnel has the power here." A grey wolf said.

" Another thing I don't understand is why he's useing this Fang character's troops instead of us." The red wolf said.

" Lord O'Donnel want's to keep us in reserves. Just incase that Fang turns on him." A large brown wolf said.

" And if Fox turns the StarFox team on us, what then? Remember what happened when they invaded Sargaso? We wouldn't stand a chance!" The red wolf said.

" Your still upset about that, aren't you?" The brown wolf said as he laughed.

" Yeah, Fox kicked your but didn't he." The grey wolf said poking the red wolf's arm.

" You have no room to talk. He took you out too. You were in bed for three weeks." The red wolf said.

" Yes, but Fox is a strong man. And I got a shot off on him." The grey wolf said.

" But you didn't even phase him!" The red wolf said.

" So, I needed a break from everything. Those three weeks were bliss, not a soul bothered me." The grey wolf said, their voices fading as Fox got further down the hall.

Fox began to wonder, would Fang turn on them when he got his way? Fox felt he would have to keep his guard up. He soon reached his Arwing and saw Leon standing next to it. He had a very disturbing smile on his face. Fox approached with caution. He knew Leon wouldn't risk messing with Fox's Arwing because of Wolf. But that didn't stop him from messing with Fox's head. Leon watched Fox as he stopped in front of him.

" How are you feeling Fox? Better I trust, you don't seem like the type who goes down from a simple gunshot wound." Leon said with a devious smile.

" Yeah, well I'm going now." Fox said quickly climbing into his Arwing.

" Well then I'll see you later Fox." Leon said still smiling.

Fox tried not to shudder as a chill ran down his spine. Leon really creeped him out some times. Leon walked away as Fox started up the engines. Fox launched and made his way to Fang's HQ. It was an uneventful trip. Fox landed and looked around. There wasn't any sign of a soul. Fox began to think he should have just called. Fox made his way to the door. He wondered where Fang was at the moment. He walked down the hall trying to figure out how to find Fang. Fox turned at a corner, he was praying he wouldn't get himself lost. Fox had been walking for about ten minutes when he heard a door open behind him. Fox turned and saw Arliena walk out. She looked over at Fox and gave him a seductive smile. Fox tryed to ignore it.

" Well well, what is little Foxxy doing here, hmm?" She said in a soft voice as she approached Fox.

" I'm looking for Fang. Have you seen him?" Fox asked.

" Yes, I saw him earlier. But that was a while ago. I was only here to drop off some prisoners. I asked Fang if I could use his shower to clean up some. So, why are you here?" Arliena said leaning on Fox's injured shoulder.

" I need to talk to Fang about some thing." Fox said, wincing due to pain, Arliena noticed and pulled back.

" What happened to your shoulder?" Arliena asked in a sympathetic tone, looking at the bandages showing through the whole in his shirt.

" It doesn't matter. Excuse me, but I need to find Fang." Fox said walking away.

" Hold on." Arliena said as she grabbed Fox's arm. " I know where Pirce is. He will be able to take you to Fang."

Fox stared at her, not sure if he should believe her. After all he didn't know much about her, practicaly nothing. And she seemed to be clingy. Fox nodded and reluctantly followed her. To his surprise she actually did lead him to Pirce. He seemed surprised to see Fox.

" Master Fox? What bring's you here?" Pirce asked as he put some papers away in the drawer of his desk.

" I have some thing I need to talk to Fang about." Fox said.

" Well, Master Fox, Master Fang left only a few moments ago. He will be back in a hour, two hour's at most." Pirce said as he stood up and walked around the desk. " Is it an importent matter, Master Fox?"

" It's importent to me." Fox said.

" Oh. Is it urgent that you see Master Fang, now?" Pirce asked. " Could it wait until he returns?"

" I guess it could wait until he returns." Fox said in a defeated tone.

" Alright Master Fox. Would you like to wait here, or are you going to return to the GreatFox?" Pirce asked, Fox thought a moment. It probaly wouldn't be a good idea to return to the GreatFox, since his team didn't know he was continuing to fight Corneria.

" It would probably be best for me to stay here and wait." Fox said.

" Alright." Pirce said then looked Fox over. " Would you like to clean up while you wait for Master Fang? There is a private shower that you can use if you like."

Fox looked at himself, he still looked a little roughed up from his fight with Bill. Fox chuckled softly as he patted his leg and some dirt drifted off. Fox felt it would probably be a good idea to clean up a bit. And Fox liked the thought of a shower.

" A shower sounds good." Fox said, Pirce nodded.

" Would you like me to clean up your uniform whilst you clean up?" Pirce asked.

" Sure." Fox said shrugging.

They walked out of the room and headed down the hall. Arliena was walking right next to Fox. She made Fox a bit nervous. As they came to a stop in front of a room Pirce turned to her.

" I'm sure Master Fox is capable of showering himself, Miss Arliena." Pirce said and Arliena had a peeved look on her face.

" Oh, I'm going wait for him out here. I have some things I'd like to ask him once he's done." Aliena said giving Fox another seductive smile.

Fox rolled his eye's as he walked into the room. Fox was surprised with how nice the room looked. It had a bed, a dresser and an old fashioned wardrobe. Fox could see the bathroom, he was glad it was in a separate room. Fox heard the door close behind him. He looked over his shoulder and saw Pirce standing behind him.

" I'll leave your uniform on the bed when it's cleaned." Pirce said as he opened a closet and pulled out a towel. " You can undress in the bathroom."

Fox nodded as Pirce handed him the towel. Fox stepped into the bathroom and undressed. He handed Pirce his uniform. Fox stepped into the shower and turned on the water. It started out cold and Fox jumped back. He put his hand under the running water until it heated up then he stepted under it. The warm water felt so soothing as it ran over Fox. He leaned on the wall for a minute and just let the water run over him. Fox took his time washing up. He tried to keep his mind clear. Fox felt relaxed as he rinsed himself off. When Fox finished he grabbed the towel as he turned the water off. Fox dried off and grabbed his watch. He had been in there for nearly a hour. Fox put the towle around his waist as he stepped out of the bathroom. He saw his uniform sitting on the bed and, to his surprise, there was a first aid kit. Fox guessed Pirce noticed his shoulder. Fox changed the bandages then began to dress. Fox wished the whole in his shirt had been fixed. It would have helped if he could hide the fact that he was hurt. Fox shrugged it off as he left the room.

" Hi Foxxy, you enjoy your shower?" Arliena asked. Fox had hoped she would have gotten tired of waiting for him.

" Don't call me 'Foxxy', ok." Fox said in a frustrated tone.

" Ok, Fox." Arliena said as she leaned on Fox's good shoulder.

" What did you want to ask me?" Fox asked hoping to get away from her.

" Just a few thing's about you personally." Arliena said. " Like, what do you do when you don't have a mission?"

" Well it really depends on what is going on." Fox said trying to pull away from her.

" Oh. Do you have a favorite fighting style?" She asked as she pulled Fox close.

" Listen, I Know what your up to. I think you should know, I have a girlfriend." Fox said as he pulled his arm free of her grip.

" Oh, you do." She said in a deafeted tone. " I should have guessed it."

" Master Fox." Pirce said behind Fox and Arliena, making Fox jump. " Master Fang has retrned and is waiting to speak to you. I will take you to see him."

" I should get going. See ya around Fox." Arliena said, then walked off.

Fox followed Pirce down the hall. They soon stopped in front of a door. Pirce turned to Fox.

" Master Fang is waiting for you inside." Pirce said. Fox opened the door and walked in, hoping Fang was having a good day. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

Fox stepped into the room and the door shut behind him. He saw Fang sitting behind a desk. Fox didn't see any other chairs in the room other then the one Fang was sitting in. It didn't bother Fox. Fang was rubbing his forehead, looking at a screen. He looked over at Fox and sighed.

" Fox, what is it you needed to talk about? Just please don't say you've run into a problem with tomrrows invasion." Fang said, he looked tired.

" There was something bothering me. What, exaclty is going to happen to the citizens of Corneria?" Fox asked, Fang looked relieved.

" Is that all? Fox, I have no intention of harming the citizens of Corneria. They will be unharmed I promise you." Fang said, placing his hand over his heart.

" Good I don't really want to hurt any one if I don't have to." Fox said, Fang looked over Fox for a minute. " Well, that was all I had to ask. Sorry for taking up your time Fang."

" Fox, I can trust you right? You are such a honest and good man after all." Fang said.

" Sure, is there something you wanted to tell me?" Fox said carefully.

" The new president of Corneria, President Ervon Krozin, he's my brother. He's alway's gotten what he wanted by lieing, cheating, stealing, killing and any other method of underhanded dealings you can think of. Barous is his partner. I went into hiding when they obtained power. Fox, you must be careful not let them find out that you even know I exist. If they do, they will try to kill you." Fang said in a serious tone. " They wanted you to stay away from Corneria because they're afraid you would figure ever thing out. Mostly that Krystal would sense that they had other intentions for Corneria."

" Wow, I wouldn't have ever figured it out. I need to tell my team." Fox said.

" No Fox. Please don't tell them. They can't know, no matter what the cicumstances." Fang said as he shot to his feet, leaning over the desk.

" Alright Fang. I'll keep my mouth shut about." Fox said.

" Thank you Fox." Fang said, relieved.

" I should get going." Fox said turning to leave.

" Fox, what happened to your shoulder?" Fang asked as he just noticed the bandages through the hole in his shirt.

" Oh, Bill took a few shots at me. He couldn't recognize me, but that was a good thing." Fox said.

" Becareful out there Fox." Fang said.

Fox nodded and left. Pirce was standing by the door. Most likely waiting to take Fox back to the docking bay. Which was good because Fox didn't really know where he was. Fangs HQ was bigger then Fox thought. Pirce led Fox through the large base and finally they reached the docking bay.

" This base is bigger than I thought." Fox said with a light smile.

" Yes, it's to fool intruders. There are many rooms that we don't actually use. I know Master Fang has told you the truth about himself. His brother has many people fooled and has the Cornerian Army and Air Force on his side. Nothing will change their minds." Pirce said.

" I see. Is it just you and Fang, or are there more people hidden here?" Fox asked.

" I wish there was more people here. I have been with Master Fang for many years now. He saved my life. By the laws of my people, I am to serve him until I repay my debt to him for saving my life." Pirce said.

" So that's what the 'Master' thing is all about. But why do you call me master?" Fox asked.

" You are assisting Master Fang." Pirce said.

" I understand." Fox said.

" I must go now. I have work to do." Pirce said.

Pirce bowed and walked off. Fox jumped into his Arwing and flew off. He was trying to think of a way to explain his injured shoulder. Fox shifted his legs and felt something under his feet. Fox looked down and saw a jaket. Fox tryed to remember how it got there. It was a while since he had seen this jaket. Fox figured he must have put it under his seat a while back. Maybe on a hot day or some thing like that. Fox now had a way to hide the hole in his shirt untill he changed. Fox could see the GreatFox in the distance. He planned out how he would try to get to his room quickly as he approached the GreatFox. Fox soon docked and climbed out of his Arwing. He walked down the hall, keeping his eye's open for his team mates. Fox made it to his room without seeing his team mates. Fox grabbed an uniform from his closet and dressed. He began to wonder if there was anyone there at all.

" R.O.B. where are Krystal, Falco and Slippy?" Fox asked as he grabbed his vest and put it on.

" Krystal and Slippy are in the target range. Falco is in the ship's gym." R.O.B. said.

" Alright, I guess I'll go see Falco first. He's closer." Fox said to himself.

Fox left his room and walked down the hall, making the only turn he needed to reach Falco. Fox stepped into the room and looked over at Falco, who was working on the sand bag. Either he was really concentrating, or he was pissed about some thing. Fox was willing to be it wasn't the first choice. Fox walked over to Falco, but stayed out of his reach, so he didn't get hit.

" Hey Falco. Whats going on?" Fox said carefully.

Falco turned and looked at Fox. Before Fox could do anything else, Falco flew at him. Next thing Fox knew he was laying on the floor. Falco grabbed Fox's shirt and pulled him to his feet. He then trough Fox against the wall. Fox was confused and now sore. Fox pushed Falco away from him and placed his hand on his face where Falco had hit him.

" What is your problem Falco?" Fox asked.

" You are a liar McCloud!" Falco shouted, Fox got nervous.

" I don't know what you're talking about." Fox said.

" You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Falco shouted as he swug at Fox, Fox dodged. " You met up with Wolf!"

" What!" Fox said, now he was really confused. " So, I bumped into Wolf and he wanted to talk to me. What's the big deal?"

" You said you wanted some time to yourself. You didn't 'bump' into Wolf, you met up with him. What else are you hiding McCloud?" Falco said as he swung at Fox again, this time conecting with Fox's right shoulder. " I saw you two go to that restaurant."

" That means you followed me." Fox said as he placed his hand on his shoulder. Falco had hit it hard.

" So, you lied to me." Falco said. " I can tell when you lie Fox. But why did you?"

" Look, I haven't been myself. I just had to talk to Wolf. I didn't want you to get the wrong idea. Like I didn't want to talk to you or any thing like that." Fox said as he leaned on the wall. " Did you listen in on our conversation?"

" No, I did go in but I couldn't get a table close enough to hear you guys talking." Falco said as he seemed to calm down. " You did look a litttle stressed and upset."

" I still felt guilty about some thing that happened between me and Wolf." Fox said.

" What did happen between you and Wolf? You never explained that. I don't remember you and Wolf ever meeting before the war. And Bill said he never saw you with Wolf, or heard any thing about Wolf." Falco said, watching Fox.

Fox released a sigh as he slid down the wall. How many times would he have to think about this before it's forgotten? Falco walked over to Fox and kneeled by him. Fox looked stressed again. He was obviously being pushed to hard, but how? Falco couldn't figure it out. Fox sighed again.

" A long time ago, before I met you, I met Wolf. He was hiding in the abandoned house down the street from my home. He was hurt and I helped him. I hid him from my dad and everyone else for six months. Even though he told me he was from Venom, he was just a child, and so was I. Then one of his injuries began to look infected. I was worried, so I told my dad about him. After that, Wolf was taken to the Air Force base in the capital. He was looked over and they gave him some 'tests'. Pepper said he could have stayed on Corneria as a citizen if he had only been a few years younger. Wolf was going to spend his life inprisoned just because he was a few years too old to adjust to life on Corneria. I told Wolf before they could lock him up. He ran off, but he didn't escape unscaved. He lost his eye, and the chance to a normal life. It was all my fault. I failed to help him. It still hurts to think about what I had done to him." Fox said in a soft voice.

" I never thought that you were carrying such a burden. I mean I know you were suffering from losing your parents...I mean..." Falco stopped as he saw the look on Fox's face. Falco wrapped his arms around Fox. " I'm sorry Fox. I shouldn't make you think about these things. I just lost my temper earlier."

Fox just sat there. He knew he shouldn't let these things get to him. It was just a little much in one day. Fox moved his hand from his shoulder. Fox soon regreted it. Apperently Falco had undone the job Wolf had done on his shoulder when he hit him. It bled through his shirt and his vest. Falco saw his shoulder and froze.

" Fox...What happened to your shoulder?" Falco asked.

Fox sat there, trying to think of an excuse. But how could he tell Falco a lie, if Falco knew when he lied. Then Fox had an Idea. He didn't have to lie, just tell Falco a half truth.

" Apperently Fang doesn't like being rejected." Fox said, trying not to look at Falco.

" What? He hurt you?" Falco asked, some what surprised. " Come on, let's get you fixed up."

" Again?" Fox said.

" You alredy fixed it up before?" Falco asked.

" Well, Wolf fixed it up. I passed out for a while. I guess I was just tired." Fox said.

" You've been tired a lot recently Fox. Maybe it's time you saw a doctor." Falco said as he pulled Fox to his feet.

" I don't need to see a doctor." Fox said.

" Are you sure? You haven't been yourself, you're hurt, you've been unusually tired. Am I forgetting any thing?" Falco said as they walked off to the Medical Bay.

" I'm sure. Look, I'm sorry if you've been worried." Fox said.

" Fox, you're my best friend. I have to worry if you're not yourself." Falco said as he put his arm over Fox's shoulders, being careful not to hurt Fox. " Besides, I've got nothing better to do."

Fox laughed to himself. Falco was such a good person at heart. They stopped in the Medical Bay and Falco grabbed a first aid kit.

" Alright Fox. Off with the shirt." Faclo said as he set the first aid kit down.

Fox removed his shirt and began undoing the bandages. He had done a pretty good job on them, due to years of experiance. As Fox removed the last of the bandages, Falco looked over his injured shoulder.

" What the hell did he do to you Fox! It looks like a gunshot wound." Falco said.

" Well, it is a gunshot wound." Fox said as Falco began to fix it up.

" You should be more careful Fox." Falco said . " You wouldn't happen to have a death wish, would ya buddy?"

" No, I sure don't pal." Fox said laughing softly.

" Ok, I just wanted to be sure." Falco said with a soft smile as he finished up.

" What are Krystal and Slippy doing in the targeting room?" Fox asked casually.

" I think Slippy made some adjustments to his blaster and he wanted me to see it but I wasn't in the mood. Krystal wanted to see what it could do. I think she really wanted to make sure Slippy didn't hurt himself." Falco said laughing to himself, putting the last of the bandages on Fox's shoulder. " Alright, all done."

" Thanks Falco." Fox said as he grabbed his shirt and put it back on. "I gotta grab another vest."

" Alright, next stop, your room." Falco said as he patted Fox on the back. " Fox, just no more secrets, ok?"

" Ok Falco. No more secrets from this point on." Fox said, with no intention about telling Falco the secrets he knew already.

They left the Medical Bay and went to Fox's room. Fox quickly grabbed a clean vest and through his other one on top of his other clothes from earlier. Fox looked down and noticed his clothes were beginning to pile up. Fox grabbed them and threw them into his closet.

" Picking up your clothes? Alright Fox, what's going on? Are you expecting Krystal in here again?" Falco said in a teasing tone as he leaned against the door frame, his trade mark smirk on his face.

" What if I am?" Fox said as he playfully hit Falco's arm.

" Oooo, you two are finally getting serious?" Falco said as Fox walked out of the room.

" Possibly." Fox said, as he and Falco walked down the hall.

" It's about time." Falco whispered.

" What?" Fox asked. He didn't know what Falco was getting at.

" Well, Krystal's the first woman you've ever let get this close since that time at the academy, is all." Falco said, shrugging.

" Don't remind me." Fox said.

" What exactly happened between you two any way? It was big talk on campus. Everyone kept saying you two were such a cute couple, and that you were the perfect couple, never fought over a single thing. There were even people who thought you two would stay together after the academy. How long did that relatioship last again?" Falco said as they walked into the target range.

" Just drop it Falco, besides I don't even remember how long it lasted between me and... what was her name?" Fox said as the door shut behind them.

" You do so remember, both her name and how long it lasted." Falco said poking Fox in the ribs. Fox looked around and notice no one there but him and Falco.

" R.O.B. where are Krystal and Slippy?" Fox asked.

" Krystal and Slippy are on their way to the kitchen." R.O.B. said.

" When did they leave?" Fox asked.

" While you were in the gym with Falco." R.O.B. said.

" Ok, off to the kitchen then." Fox said as he turned around to leave.

" You still haven't answered me Fox." Falco said as he and Fox left the target range.

" I really don't want to go into it Falco." Fox said.

" Look, it's something that no one has ever figured out. McCloud and Camrice, the big break up. It got around faster then when you two got together." Falco said.

" Well, they say bad news travels faster then good news." Fox said, shrugging.

" Fox, it never made sense. There was never a fight, it was just over. Even Bill couldn't figure it out. And the girl never told either." Falco said. " A two year relationship doesn't just end without good reason."

" Cassey had her reasons, ok." Fox said in a distracted tone.

" Cassey? I thought you said you didn't remember her name." Falco said in a teasing tone. " Well, no explanation of why left a lot of room for rumors to grow and spread."

" I never heard any rumors." Fox said, some what curious.

" Everyone thought it was best that you never heard them." Falco said, starting to sound serious.

" Really?" Fox asked, now watching Falco, who was looking straight.

" Yes, a lot of rumors about you." Falco said, now looking at Fox. " Fox, did you ever actually see Cassey after you two broke up? And I mean looked at her."

" No, I tried to avoid even being in the same room as her." Fox said.

" That was obvious. Well, you didn't happen to know how she got the black eye, did you?" Falco asked, now completely serious. He was watching Fox carefully. Fox hesitated to answer for a minute.

" Yeah, I know." Fox said as he looked away from Falco. There was a moment of silence as they stopped walking.

" How Fox?" Falco asked.

" Dose it really matter?" Fox asked, looking at Falco out of the corner of his eye.

" Yes it does Fox. One of the biggest rumors that spread around is that you turned abusive and she just broke the relationship off. She never said confirmed it, but she never denied it either." Falco said and Fox turned to look at Falco.

" Ok, she and her cousin were messing around and he accidently poped her. She sort of gave him a black eye in return. I used to have a piture of the two of them standing side-by-side, sporting their black eye's with smiles. But I lost it after a while." Fox said with a soft smile. " It happened on the day that we...broke up."

" What happened between you two?" Falco asked, again.

" You aren't going to stop asking that, are you?" Fox said.

" Nope, so spill." Falco said.

" I don't know what happened Falco. We were together one minute, in each others arms, then the next she said everything just felt wierd. Then she started talking about how everything felt different, and she got into detail about it. Next thing I knew, she was telling me it was over and that was it. I didn't ask why, I just let it be. I often wondered if she really ever cared about me, or if she just wanted to be with me because it made her the most popular girl in the academy." Fox said, leaning on the wall and spacing out for a moment.

_-------Flashback----------  
Fox was laying in the grass, watching Cassey and her cousin, Jeff, playing around in her back yard. It was a holiday weekend and Fox was spending as much of it with Cassey as he could. Jeff had come by to see Cassey for a little bit. He had graduated from the academy the year before. He was showing off his combat skills, and Cassey was trying to out do him. Fox just felt like laying back and taking it easy. They had just finished their week of academic testing, and would have combat and field testing next week. Fox didn't really care, he had no doubt that he would pass his tests._

_Fox smiled as he saw Cassey pull Jeff to the ground laughing, not a care in the world. His smile faded as Jeff's elbow accidently smashed into Cassey's left eye. Fox got up and walked over to her._

_" Cassey, you ok?" Fox asked as he gently took her hands._

_" Yeah I'll be ok." Cassye said as Fox pulled her to her feet. She looked at her reflection in the glass of a window, she could see it already beginning to bruise._

_" I'm out of here." Jeff said as he bolted for the back door._

_" Come on Fox, let's go get him." She said in a playful tone._

_Fox followed her as they ran into the house. They chased Jeff in the house, Fox really just running along. They lost sight of him for a moment. As Cassey swung the guest bedroom door open, they heard the door hit something. Cassey and Fox looked behind the door and saw Jeff kneeling behind it. Cassey had slammed the door into his face, giving him a black eye, via the door knob. Fox laughed quietly to himself._

_" Oops, didn't see you there Jeff." Cassey said as she and Fox pulled Jeff to his feet." I never intended to give you a black eye."_

_" Well, one accident deserves another." Fox said softly as he wrapped his arms arouund her._

_" Oh Fox. Don't be so silly." Cassey said as she leaned into his arms._

_" Let's go into the kitchen. I'm going to get some ice, you want some Cass?" Jeff said as he gently rubbed his eye._

_" Sure." She said as the three of them walked towards the kitchen._

_Jeff got ice for his and Cassey's eye's. Fox couldn't help but smile, they did look a little funny holding bags of ice to their eye's. Fox nuzzled the top of Cassey's head. There was never a dull moment with her. After their eye's stopped hurting, Cassey got a funny idea._

_" Hey, let's take a picture of me and Jeff standing next to each other with our black eye's." Cassey said._

_" Ok, do we want them outside, or next to each other." Jeff said as Cassey grabbed he camera off the counter._

_" How about the second one." Cassey said as she set the camera._

_" Ok, let's do it." Jeff said._

_" Here Fox, you take the picture." Cassey said, handing Fox the camera._

_" Ok, get ready." Fox said, she sure was a wierd one, but that's why he liked her._

_Fox took the picture and then she printed a few copies out. Jeff got one, Fox got one and she kept one. Fox laughed as he looked down at the picture._

_" Well, I should get going." Jeff said as he walked off. " See you around Cass."_

_" See ya Jeff." Cassey called out down the hall as Jeff left, then turned to Fox. " We have the place to ourselves untill my parents get back."_

_" Oh, really?" Fox said, then he smiled at Cassey as he wrapped his arms around her._

_" Really. Come on." Cassey said, leading Fox down the hall to her room._

_Cassey and Fox sat down on her bed as he hugged her close. Fox gave her a soft kiss. She then burried her head into his chest. Fox didn't think to much of it as he nuzzled the top of her head gently. Fox was stroking her back, she shifted in his arms. Suddenly Cassey pulled away from him, and stood up. Fox was confused._

_" Cassey, is some thing wrong?" Fox asked as he reached for her hand. She pulled back again._

_" Fox, have you been feeling, different?" Cassey asked._

_" What?" Fox asked, puzzled. " Why?"_

_" Do you feel diferent?" Cassey asked again, sounding a bit demanding._

_" Different about what?" Fox asked, standing._

_" About...us." Cassey said, looking away from him._

_" No, I don't. I feel the same feelings for you as I have always felt." Fox said with a soft smile on his face as he stepped towards her._

_" Don't you feel wierd?" She asked._

_" No. What would I feel wierd about?" Fox asked as he reached a hand out for her._

_" Everything. Being with you just feel's wierd now. It feel's different, being alone with you." Cassey said, backing away from Fox._

_" I don't understand what you mean." Fox said._

_" I don't feel the same when I'm with you. Some thing has changed." Cassey said, the she looked at Fox. " And I don't like it."_

_" Cassey, sometime's thing's feel like they've changed when they really haven't." Fox said as he stepped towards her._

_" No, something has changed, I can feel it. I don't get the same feelings as I used to when you hold me. Your kisses don't make me feel like they used to." Cassey said, beginning to sound harsh._

_" Cassey what ever it is, we can face it together." Fox said softly._

_" No Fox. I don't think this is something that we can face. It's here and there is nothing we can do about it." Cassey said._

_" But Cassey, I love you." Fox said with a soft smile. Cassey stared at him for a moment._

_" I don't think I love you, Fox." Cassey said softly. Fox froze, she couldn't mean that._

_" What about the two years we have spent together? Surely you're not going to throw all that away." Fox said as she gave him a vacent stare. " So, it's over? Just like that?"_

_" Yes Fox. I think it is. I'm sorry." Cassey said. " Don't tell any one Fox."_

_Fox just stood there. He couldn't believe it. She was willing to through his love away just because something felt different. Fox left, he couldn't stand the thought of being in the same room as the person who just broke his heart. He had given her all his heart, and she smashed it. Fox could feel a hollow feeling inside. It was awful. He didn't understand her reasons, but that appearently didn't matter. Fox got home and went to his room. He only had a couple days to pull himself together before the holiday weekend was over. Fox sat on his bed asking why did it happen. Asking why did she just end their relationship so easily. Fox kept asking himself those questions, but he would never get an answer to them. Fox wished his dad was home so he could help him understand why Cassey would do such a thing, but he was away on some mission. Fox hated the empty feel of the house. His heart felt the same at the moment. Fox decided not to let any one get that close to him again. He couldn't take another rejection like that.  
_-------------------------------

Falco placed a hand on Fox's shoulder and brought him back to the present. Then Fox and Falco continued to walk down the hall. They were quiet for a few minuets. Then they were almost at the kitchen when Fox began to wonder about what other rumors about him had been spread.

" Falco, what other rumors were there about me?" Fox asked as they entered the kitchen. They saw Krystal and Slippy standing by the counter.

" Well, there was one going around about you going phsyco, one that you two got a little 'too close' and I know there was another one that got around that most people believed. One bigger than the first." Falco said as he rubbed his chin.

" What are you two talking about?" Krystal asked.

" Oh, about something from our academy day's." Falco said as Fox walked over to the refrigerator and looked inside for something to drink.

" Sounds like it's about the time Fox broke up with that one girl, and all those nasty rumors began to spread." Slippy said.

" Ya, I'm trying to remember the really big one." Falco said. " Oh, and for the record Slippy, she dumped Fox."

" Falco!" Fox said in a frustrated tone.

" Poor Fox. And people spreaded nasty rumors about Fox?" Krystal asked, Falco nodded. " That dosen't make much sense."

" Well, at the time no one knew what happened. They never announced it was over. It just was over. No one ever heard about a fight or nothing like that. So, Fox was blamed and rumors spread faster than the aporoids." Falco said.

" Yeah, yeah. You can drop it now Falco." Fox said as he pulled out a can of juice. Appearently someone went to the city near by and did some shopping. From what was in there, it was most likely Krystal.

" Oh, I remember the biggest rumor that got around." Slippy said as Fox opened the can of juice and began to drink.

" Well, what is it? I can't remember it." Falco said.

" Yes, I'm curious as well." Krystal said.

" It was just awful. So many people believed it too." Slippy said.

" Slippy, just say it." Fox said as he paused for a second, then continued to drink.

" Ok, nearly everyone thought you admitted to being gay but begged her not to say anything." Slippy said, Fox choked on the juice. Krystal walked over to Fox and began patting his back. Fox could hear Falco laughing.

" Yeah, now I remember. There were even guy's betting on whether Fox would come out and say it in public." Falco said as he looked over at Fox.

" You guy's are kidding right?" Fox said desperatly as he gasped for air.

" Nope." Slippy said as he watched Fox.

" And EVERYONE thought I was..." Fox said, shocked by this discovery.

" Yeah, but don't take it that hard. When no one ever saw you with any guy's other then me, Bill and Slippy, they dropped the idea. But there could have been a few who still believed it." Falco said. " Hey you were the one who asked."

" I think I need sit down." Fox said as he and Krystal walked over to the table and sitting in the closest chair.

" It's ok Fox. I doubt any one thinks about it any more." Krystal said as she rubbed Fox's back.

" Yeah, and besides, once they see you with Krystal they'll never bring it up again." Falco said with a mischievous on smile on his face.

" Until you bring up, right?" Fox said he looked over at Falco.

" You know me so well." Falco said as he walked over to Fox. " But I won't, ok."

" I would be forever grateful." Fox said with a smile on his face.

Falco took a seat next to Fox and for a minute there was nothing said. Everyone was quiet. Fox looked up at Krystal and leaned against her. They were smiling at each other. Krystal wrapped an arm around Fox as he wrapped an arm around her. Slippy walked over to the table and stood next to them.

" So, Fox. Where did you disappear to earlier? Slippy asked.

" I just had something to take care of, thats all." Fox said, shrugging.

" What was that?" Slippy asked, Fox remained quiet.

" He was telling Fang that the StarFox team isn't working for him any more, right Fox?" Falco said as he leaned the chair back.

" Yeah." Fox said then finished off the juice.

" That's great Fox." Slippy said, slapping Fox's right shoulder. Fox winced as he did so.

" It's wonderful." Krystal said as Falco got up from his seat and hit Slippy on top of the head as he walked by.

" OW! What was that for Falco!" Slippy asked as he rubbed his head where Falco had hit him.

" Just felt like it." Falco said as he shrugged and glanced at Fox.

" Fox, you have to do something about Falco. He keeps doing things like this too much." Slippy said turning to Fox.

" Falco can do as he pleases, just as you can Slippy." Fox said.

" But he shouldn't get away with this sort of thing any more. As leader you're supposed stop this irrational behavior." Slippy said.

" Bad Falco, bad." Fox said in a joking manner, all but Slippy started laughing.

" Thats not what I mean Fox, and you know it." Slippy said as the laughing died down.

" He's right though. About both of you." Krystal said looking from Fox to Falco.

" Ok, ok. Falco, stop pushing Slippy around." Fox said as he exchanged a look with Falco.

" Alright." Falco said as he leaned on the counter.

" I want to see some form of enforcement next time." Slippy said.

" Fox wouldn't do that Slippy. I would have to of put you in the hospital for him to even think about that." Falco said as he opened a cabinet and shifted through it's contents. " And I would never go that far Slippy."

" Sure you wouldn't." Slippy said eyeing Falco as he pulled out a bag of chips.

" Let's talk about something else." Krystal said as Fox got up to throw away the empty can.

" Like what? We haven't done any thing worth talking about." Falco said as he opened the bag of chips.

" Fox has." Slippy said as Fox grabbed another can of juice.

" I talked to Fox about that. It isn't intresting." Falco said as he popped some chips into his beak.

" Maybe not to you, but I'd like to hear about what happened." Slippy said as he turned to Fox.

" I don't want to talk about it." Fox said as he opened the second can and began to drink.

" Oh come on Fox. I want to know how that Fang guy reacted to your rejecting his offer." Slippy said persitantly.

" He wasn't happy, there you know." Falco said.

" But I want details." Slippy said.

" Well, I don't want to go into details. Neither does Fox, so enough already." Falco said as he closed the bag up and put it back in the cabinet.

" Fine, don't tell me. It's not like I matter to you guy's any way." Slippy said as he stomped out of the kitchen.

" Slippy." Fox said standing and following Slippy out of the kitchen, the half full can still in his hand. " What is that supposed to mean? You do matter to us. Your a member of the team."

" But you guy's are always pushing me around Fox. Keeping me at a distance. Peppy was the only person who treated me like a member of the team, now he's gone and I don't feel like I'm a member. Every mission I stay on the GreatFox giving you information or doing nothing at all. Krystal has seen more battle then I have." Slippy said.

" Slippy, I'm sorry that we made you feel like that. You are an importent member of the team. All the times that you were here on the GreatFox while we were in battle. You saw what we couldn't. I can't count how many times you have saved us from walking into traps like that. I'll have a real talk with Falco about the way he treats you and I'll stop him from teasing you. Ok Slippy?" Fox said.

" Who are you, and what have you done with Fox?" Slippy said.

" What?" Fox said with a slight laugh.

" You're not acting like yourself. And if I remember correctly, you said you didn't like apple juice and that's your second can of it." Slippy said pointing to the can.

" It's apple juice?" Fox said looking down at the can. All he had looked at was the word juice, he hadn't cared what kind it was. " I didn't notice. I wasn't paying attention to it's taste, I was just thirsty."

" Are you ok Fox?" Slippy asked looking at him funny.

" I'm not sure Slippy." Fox said leaning on the wall, he rubbed his sholder as it began to hurt a little.

" Is there something wrong with your shoulder." Slippy asked.

" Yes." Fox said, he hesitated a moment. " I got shot, Falco patched it up."

" Sorry Fox, I didn't know." Slippy said as he thought about how he slapped Fox's shoulder.

" Aw, it's ok. You didn't really do any damage." Fox said.

" Is that why Falco hit me, because I slapped you injured shoulder." Slippy asked.

" Yeah." Fox said.

" Oh, well you should..." Slippy began to say.

" Slippy, I know what you're about to say. I will ok." Fox said.

" Alright, I'll see later." Slippy said as he walked off. Leaving Fox standing in the hall, alone.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

Fox was standing in the hallway as he watched Slippy walk off. He had never thought about how their teaseing had affected Slippy. Fox would have to think of a way to make everything up to him. Fox returned to the kitchen. He quickly drank the rest of the juice as he walked through the door. Krystal and Falco had been talking about something. They stopped talking as they saw Fox walk in. Fox had a strange feeling that they were up to something, and he didn't like it.

" How's your shoulder feeling Fox?" Krystal asked, Fox glared over at Falco for a second.

" Hey, she would have found out Fox. This way it won't be because she hurt it." Falco said.

" I'll keep that in mind." Fox said as he walked over to join them.

" Well, I'm going to see Katt. She called earlier and I kind of blew her off. I need to make up for it." Falco said as he headed for the door. " I'll see you two later."

With that Falco walked out. Fox just shook his head, but had a smile on his face. Krystal was watching Fox as he stared at the door. He turned and looked at her.

" You seem to be in a better mood." Krystal said with a slight smile.

" Yeah, I am." Fox said as he wrapped his arms around her.

He hugged her tight, then kissed her softly. It was so peaceful at that moment. When he was with Krystal, everything felt perfect. When they broke the kiss, they gazed into each others eye's. Fox loved her beautiful emerald green eye's, they were always filled with light and hope. He could never find any sign of pain or sorrow in them. He knew that his dark green eye's held pain and suffering. He had always been able to hide his thoughts behind his dark eye's, no one could ever read them. No one except Krystal. Even if she didn't have her powers, she would be able to see through their darkness. Krystal nuzzled into Fox's neck. Fox closed his eye's as he nuzzled the top of her head. Just as Fox loosened his grip so they could leave the kitchen, they were interupted by R.O.B. with a message for Fox.

" Fox, there is an unknown white wolf requesting to dock. She won't give identification, what am I to do?" R.O.B. said.

" Can you open a channel to talk to her?" Fox asked.

" Yes, would you like me to?" R.O.B. asked.

" Contact her and inform her to wait a moment while I go to the bridge." Fox said as he headed to the bridge, Krystal following close.

" Affirmative." R.O.B. said as he did as Fox commanded.

" Do you know who it could be?" Krystal asked as they headed to the bridge.

" No, but it may be some one who has work for us." Fox said as they got closer to the bridge.

" What if Fang sent her? She might be here to try to kill you." Krystal said.

" That's why I'm going to talk to her first." Fox said as they entered the bridge. " Alright R.O.B., you can open the channel to the bridge."

R.O.B. opened the channel. It was the female wolf who had sat next to Wolf in the first meeting. Fox realized he didn't know who she was. Fang had never introduced her.

" Fox McCloud. I have come to talk about an urgent matter. That is all I can safely say over a channel. Please grant me permission to dock so I may speak to you." the white wolf said, Fox thought for a minute.

" Alright, you have permission to dock, R.O.B. allow her entry." Fox said.

R.O.B. did as he was told. Fox and Krystal soon headed down to the docking bay of the GreatFox. They had raced down there to meet the wolf before she had time to do any thing other than dock. They were soon in the docking bay and the wolf was climbing out of her ship. Fox and Krystal approached her.

" Thank you, Fox. I wish to speak to you in private. My employer insisted that I did so." She said, Krystal watched her carefully. " Oh, how rude of me. I have yet to give my name. I am Ziren Arbolsa."

Ziren bowed as she told Fox her name. Krystal looked over at Fox with a warning look. Krystal wasn't sure about the private talk. She had a strange vibe from Ziren.

" Fox, I wouldn't trust her." Krystal said quietly into Fox's ear.

" Please, I must speak to you in private. But not here. We must go to where the walls have no ears or eye's. The information I carry is precious. It mustn't be heard by any others but whom I am to deliver it to." Ziren said urgently.

" Any thing you have to say can be said in front of me." Krystal said, watching Ziren closely.

" No, orders must be followed as given." Ziren said.

" Ok, I'll go." Fox said.

" What! Fox, you can't be serious. What if she try's to kill you?" Krystal said in his ear.

" It's alright Krystal. I'll be fine." Fox said as he headed over to his Arwing.

" Just follow me Fox. I will take you where we can talk." Ziren said as she jumped into her own ship.

" Fox, I'm getting bad vibes from her." Krystal said as Fox opened his Arwings canopy.

" Don't worry Krystal. She won't hurt me. I know she won't." Fox said and then he gave her a soft kiss. " I'll be ok. I'll be back in no time."

Fox then jumped into his Arwing and followed Ziren out. They didn't make any contact while they traveled. Fox didn't really like the silence, it made him feel edgey. It had been nearly fourty minutes since they left the GreatFox. Fox was beginning to wonder where they were going exactly. Soon they came to a planet that was covered in jungle. Fox didn't recognize the planet, but he didn't put much thought into it. They soon landed in a clearing and left their ships.

" We must go into the jungle. It's not much farther." Ziren said.

Fox followed closely behind her. He was beginning to get a bad feeling in his gut. Some thing was definetly not right. Fox was on his guard as he followed Ziren. He felt a chill run down his spine. Fox began to watch the jungle around them. Suddenly Ziren stopped in her tracks. Fox watched as she quickly turned and point a blaster towards him. Fox froze, his hand over his own blaster.

" Don't move Fox." Ziren said.

" So, I was wrong." Fox said as he rested his hand on his blaster.

" To be wrong is only natrual in all existance Fox. And one who understands it, see's the truth of their existance. As well as that of others and what they bear in their hearts and souls." Ziren said. " Do you understand Fox?"

Fox studied Ziren's face. Fox had a strange feeling in his gut that told him what to do. Fox removed his hand from his blaster and stood still as he looked at her.

" Yes, I understand." Fox said softly, then he heard her blaster charge.

" I am glad that you do." Ziren said, then fired.

Fox felt the heat of the beam as it flew by his head. He heard a grunt as the beam made contact with something behind him. There was the sound of leaves rustling and then a thud. Fox turned and saw a reptile of some sort lying on the ground, in a black stealth suit. Fox then looked over at Ziren.

" Nice shot." Fox said.

" Thank you." Ziren said as she check to see if the reptile was still alive. " To bad, he would have made a good informer."

" Hmm?" Fox said.

" He was very stealthy, he was hard to read. If it wasn't for the fact I can sense the souls of other's, I wouldn't have known he was there." Ziren said. " But you could sense him in you own way, couldn't you?"

"Yes, so you can sense the souls as Krystal can sense the minds." Fox said.

" Yes, a trait of a Cerinian wolf. Legend states that wolves could always sense the souls of others and our packs in our ancestrial times. Where as Cerinian foxes could sense the minds and life force of others. The sly vulpines who didn't live in packs, but stayed in touch with their blood in ancestrial times. But we both shared a special perceptive trait of danger in the near future. A learning experiance for you, isn't it." Ziren said as she continued down the path.

" Yes, I was sure Krystal was the sole survivor of Cerinia." Fox said as he followed her.

" As I thought I was." Ziren said. " And I now why she was getting bad vibes from me."

" Really, why?" Fox asked as they appraoched a cave.

" Because, at the time wolves and foxes did not see eye to eye. In the end our two people destroyed each other, as well as our poor planet. In legend, it was said that two hiers of two races who were the same but different would rise and fight. The victor would only recieve the barren land that was destroyed by hatred and greed. I feel terrible that my people had a hand in Cerinia's destructon. When I descovered that I was the last wolf on Cerinia, I left, thinking I was the last to alive of both races." Ziren said as she walked into the cave. " I remember watching my brother fighting a fox, who was so similar to him in many ways. The only differences were that one was a fox, the other a wolf. My brother was a white wolf, the fox was dark blue, like the night sky. They both died, not by each others blades, but they took their own lives when they saw the planet was doomed and fighting was pointless."

" Thats awful." Fox said.

" Yes, fate can be awful. But sometimes destruction must come, for a new existance to begin." Ziren said. " Fox, the messege that I carry is most importent. Barous is getting suspicious. That reptile wore his emblem, he followed us from the GreatFox. When Barous' messenger dosn't return, he may not just let you onto Corneria. So a simple invasion will become the destruction of the capital. And some lives may be lost. You may have to destroy and kill. Saving Corneria means destroying it. That will spawn a hatred towards you. If it comes down to that, you will have to go to the barren land of Ceriania. Fang's orders."

" I see, I will try to avoid that." Fox said.

" One more thing Fox. I sense that a darkness has begun to tear at your soul, it may be in you mind and heart as well. Don't let it take over. It has grown since I last saw you. It feeds on your pain, guilt, anger, fear, and sorrow. If it takes over, you will forget those you love and those you care about. Don't let that happen Fox." Ziren said. " Wolf conqured the darkness that grew in him, you can conqure the darkness in you."

" I...I don't think I can. I felt it but I didn't know what it was." Fox said turning away from her.

" Don't doubt yourself Fox. Krystal hasn't, so you shouldn't either." Ziren said.

" Ok, I'll try to be strong." Fox said turning around, only to see he was alone.

Fox left the cave and looked around. He didn't see any trace of Ziren any where. Fox began his walk back to his Arwing. At frst he thought he had gotten himself lost, but soon found his way to the clearing. Fox couldn't help but think about what Ziren had said about the darkness inside of him. The thought of having darkness in his soul, his heart and his mind was upsetting. Fox shook those thoughts from his head as he returned to his Arwing. As the canopy of the cockpit opened, Fox notice an envelop in his seat. Curious, he opened it. There was a paper folded over once and a small pendent that had a strange jewel in the center. Fox pulled out the paper and read what was written.

_Fox, you have a pure heart. You must never let that change. This pendent is a gift. It is called a Celestial Soul pendent. It will protect you when you are suffering from your pains, and help you to heal. I leave it in your care, you need it more then I. Always remember your kindness, and love. It will help you, even in the bleakest of times. May the light of your soul shine through._

_Ziren Arbolsa_

Fox couldn't help but wonder why she didn't give it to him herself. He shrugged it off as he put the pendent on. Fox tucked it away into his shirt so it would be safe. Fox jumped into his Arwing, and headed back to the GreatFox. He tried to think about what she said. She was an interesting wolf. Fox wondered how Wolf conquered the darkness in his heart. When Fox returned he saw Falco's Arwing in it's place and surprisingly Katt's ship was docked. Fox didn't know how long he had been, or what time it was. Fox yawned and sat there a moment. He closed his eye's started to nod off.

He felt a little tired, but he ignored that as his stomach let him know it was time for some food. Fox laughed to himself as he climbed out of his Arwing and walked off to the kitchen. As he walked down the hall, Fox noticed the ship was eeriely quiet. Fox stopped and listened for a moment. It was so quiet, too quiet. Fox walked into the kitchen and noticed the lights were out. Fox figured that someone had turned them off to conserve power, most likely Slippy. Fox found the light switch and flicked it. It was still dark. Fox flicked the swith a few more times, still dark.

" R.O.B. what's going on?" Fox asked, only silence answered. " R.O.B.?"

Fox stood there a moment before turning around and heading to Slippy's room. Fox knocked as he reached Slippy's room and went inside. Slippy wasn't in, and the room was a mess. Equipment every where. Fox turned around and continued down the hall. He chanced a look into Falco's room. It was empty too. Fox continued down the hall and check his room then Krystal's room. Both empty, Fox felt a chill run down his spine as he ran to the engine room. Fox hoped Slippy was making some repairs or something like that. As Fox enetered the engine room he scanned it with his eye's.

" Slippy? Krystal, Falco? Any one here?" Fox called out.

All that answered was an echo. Fox turned and ran down the hall. He looked in every room that he passed. There was no sign of his team. Fox raced to the bridge. Hoping, praying for some sign of some one. Fox ran trough the door and looked around. He could see R.O.B. standing, but he apeared to be shut down. Fox sat in his seat as he looked for records of what happened in the time he was gone. The screen poped up and image showing him leaveing after Ziren. Krystal was still standing there for a few more minutes then left. Fox sped the images keeping an eye on the timer. After fourty minutes went by on the timer and Falco came in. He docked, then the images turned to static. Fox didn't like that. He checked all other rooms, the same problem. Something had happened after Falco returned. Fox tried to scan the system for outside interferance. His scan came up with nothing. Fox tried to think of what could have happened. Fox stood up and walked over to R.O.B. to see if he could get him running. Suddenly all the lights on the ship were out. Fox carefully made his way over to the doors. He tried to open them, but they wouldn't open. The only thing that seemed to have power was the life support system.

" Something is definetly wrong here. I have to get the doors open and get out of here." Fox said to himself.

Fox took a few steps back and waited for his eye's to adjust to the dark. Fox bumbed into something, he thought it was his seat. Then Fox realized it was too tall to be his seat, he could hear breathing, and he knew it wasn't him. Fox froze as he felt something grip his shoulders. Fox felt chills running down his spine. It suddenly became very cold, and Fox felt some thing brush against his neck. Fox jumped forward and tried to open the doors again. He didn't know what was going on, but he didn't care to find out what would happen next. Fox struggled to get the doors open and he managed to get them to part. Fox pushed them open enough to squeeze through. As Fox got to the other side he felt something grab his tail and try to pull him back in. Fox grabbed his balster and fired several shots behind him. Fox managed to hit what ever it was that was grabbing him. Fox raced down the hall, bumping into the walls. Fox could hear his footsteps echo through the hall, along with his heart beating in his chest. He stumbled as he came to a corner and fell against the wall. Fox was trembling as he tried to get up. He could feel chills running down his spine as something wrapped around him.

" Give in Fox. It is so much easier." Said a deep voice. Fox struggled to get free, but the more he struggled the harder it was to move. " Fox, give in to me. I can take away all your pain."

" No!" Fox shouted as he tried to pull free.

Fox struggled in it's grip. He needed to get get away from this thing that had it's cold grip around him.

" Fox, you can't escape me! I will always be with you!" The deep voice said as it's grip got tighter. " Just give in. I will make all your troubles seem like nothing. You won't hurt any more. All you have to do is give in to me."

Fox couldn't see any thing, it was so dark. Fox closed his eye's and managed to pull his arms free for a moment. But he only gripped his sides as the cold increased. Tears streamed down his face. He was scared, and felt helpless. Fox opened his eye's, still only darkness surrounded him. He closed his eye's again, as he began to lose to this strange force. Fox suddenly felt a warm sensation on his upper arms. He opened his eye's and saw a light. Fox felt the cold grip of the strange force loosen as the light got closer. Soon the darkness was gone and was replaced by a warm light. Fox was still trembling as he closed his eye's again. Fox could hear a familiar voice, at first he couldn't make out the words, but soon they became clear.

" Fox, wake up. Everything's ok." The voice said as Fox was gently shaken. " Come on Fox, pull together. Fox! Wake up!"

Fox opened his eye's. At first it was hard to see, Fox blinked a few times and saw Falco leaning over him. Fox was sitting in his Arwing. Fox looked around and every thing seemed fine. Fox looked at Falco, who had a concerned look in his eye's.

" Fox, you ok?" Falco asked as he reached up and wiped away the tears that still lingered on Fox's face.

" It was, just a dream?" Fox said. " It was just a dream."

" Come on Fox. Let's get you to bed." Falco said as he helped Fox out of his Arwing.

" No. I'm not tired any more. I must have fallen asleep when I landed." Fox said as he leaned on his Arwing. Fox could see Katt standing behind Falco.

" I don't know Fox. You look like you could use some rest sugar." Katt said as she gently put her arm around Fox's shoulders. " Come on."

" I really don't think I could get to sleep after that nightmare." Fox said.

Falco patted Fox's head as he looked down at him. They left the docking bay and headed towards Fox's room. Fox would rather head to the kitchen. Fox looked at Falco who was watching him while they walked down the hall. They stopped in front of Fox's room, then Fox's stomach growled and they all laughed softly.

" You wouldn't be hungry, would you Fox?" Falco asked in a teasing tone.

" Now what could have given you that idea?" Fox said with a tired smile.

" I have no idea." Falco said as they continued down the hall. " There's some thing I want to know about."

" What?" Fox asked.

" Where did that Ziren girl take you? What did she say to you? And who sent her?" Falco asked, confussing Fox.

" How did you know about Ziren?" Fox asked.

" Krystal. She's been worried about you. She said you left nearly three hours ago." Falco said as they walked into the kitchen. "You docked a half a hour ago. When R.O.B. said you hadn't left your Arwing, we thought the worst."

" Where are Krystal and Slippy?" Fox asked as he sat down at the table.

" Oh, right. R.O.B. tell Krystal and Slippy it was a false alarm." Falco said as he opened a cabinet. " They went to get the Medical Bay ready incase you were hurt."

" Sorry that I worried you guys." Fox said.

" Forget about it. Heads up Fox." Falco said as he threw the bag of chips at Fox. Fox looked up in time to get hit in the face with the chips. " Not very alert there, are ya buddy?"

" Falco, stop messing around." Katt said as she took a seat across from Fox.

" Ok. Fox, are you going to answer my questions?" Falco asked as Krystal and Slippy came into the Kitchen. Krystal ran over to Fox and wrapped her arms around him.

" Oh Fox, thank goodness your ok." Krystal said as she hugged him.

" Yeah, it's good to see that you're ok Fox." Slippy said

" I said I would be." Fox said as he opened the chips and began to eat some.

" Why didn't you leave your Arwing when you docked?" Krystal asked as she grabbed a chair and pulled it next to Fox.

" Fox fell asleep when he docked." Falco said as he opened the refrigerater.

" What? What happened Fox?" Krystal asked as she rubbed his back.

" I guess I was just tired." Fox said shrugging.

" No, I mean between you and that white wolf." Krystal said.

" You mean Ziren. Nothing much. She took me to a some jungle covered planet so she could deliver her message and no one else could hear. She gave me the message and left. Then I came back here." Fox said.

" Is that all?" Falco asked as he walked over to the table with a drink. " Did you ever find out who sent her?"

" Yes. Fang wanted me to reconsider. He didn't want my decision to be persuaded by you guy's. He dosn't trust you guys." Fox said, hoping they believed his lie.

" And, what did you say?" Falco asked, watching Fox.

" I said no. I already made my decision before. It hasn't changed." Fox said then he ate a few more chips.

" Really. It was that wolf that was never introduced at the first meeting wasn't it?" Falco asked as he opened the drink. Fox only nodded as he continued to eat the chips. Krystal nuzzled Fox's neck, then suddenly stopped and pulled back.

" Fox, can I talk to you, alone?" Krystal asked as she stood up and gently grabbed his arm.

" Sure Krystal." Fox said as he stood up and the two of them left the Kitchen.

Krystal walked further down the hall. She wanted to be out of ear shot of the others. They kept walking until they reached her room, it was closest. They walked inside and Krystal turned to look at Fox. She had a very serious look in her eye's.

" Why is her scent on you neck Fox?" Kystal asked. Fox froze, whether he lied or told the truth, he was in big trouble. Fox took a moment to think before saying any thing.

" Krystal I swear there is a reasonable explanaition." Fox said softly. " But if I tell you, you can't tell any one else. It's very importent that you don't."

" It depends on what this explanaition is." Krystal said as tears began to brim Krystal's eye's.

" Don't cry Krystal. I swear I never touched her, she never touched me. Her scent must be on the pendent she gave me." Fox said and Krystal gave him a strange look. " Look, I never broke the deal with Fang."

" What!" Krystal said.

" I have a very good reason for that. You see, Fang personally knows President Ervon, and General Barous. He said they've got some pretty bad plans for Corneria. I'm not going let them do any thing to indanger Lylat. They're trying to keep us away from Corneria so we don't interfer with their plans." Fox said quickly.

" He could be lieing Fox! You don't really know the ture intentions of Fang." Krystal said.

" I do Krystal. I don't know how, but I know he isn't lieing to me." Fox said as Krystal turned her back on him. " Krtstal...do you think there's a darkness growing in me?"

" What?" Krystal said in a surprised tone as she turned around. " Why would you ask that?"

" Ziren told me, that she was a Cerinian wolf. That she could sense the souls of others. She said she could sense a darkness in my sous, and that it has grown since the last time she saw me." Fox said as he sat down on Krystal's bed. " And I can feel it. It scares me Krystal."

" A Cerinian wolf." Krystal said. " The wolves and foxes of Cerinia..."

" Didn't see eye to eye, and fought each other." Fox said, finishing Krystals sentence.

" Yes." Krystal said as she sat next to Fox. " How did you did you know?"

" Ziren told me." Fox said as he leaned over, crossing his arms over his knee's.

" Show me the pendent." Krystal said, holding her hand out.

Fox reached into his shirt and pulled the pendent out and handed it to Krystal. The chain still around his neck. Krystal examined it carefully. She looked at Fox who was looking straight. Krystal stoked his his cheek, making him look at her.

" Well, what do you make of it?" Fox asked.

" It's a pendent that the wolves wore, they called it a celestial soul pendent. The jewel that rests in the middle comes from the moon. From time to time a piece of stone would fall down to the surface of Cerinia. Often the jewels were inside it. The wolves belived they were sent to them. The jewel itself has a strange magical force, almost like that of Sauria. It was worn to stop a darkness from consuming some one, who was supposedly cursed or who has suffered so much that they could no longer fight the darkness in their own heart." Krystal said. " It was said to never fail. Actually, I remember that all the wolves who fought had thrown their pendents aside. Claming that they surpressed their ability to fight. But I think it surpressed their ability to hate."

" I wonder." Fox said softly under his breath.

" What Fox?" Krystal asked.

" Ziren said Wolf had recently defeated the darkness that had consumed him. I wonder if she gave him a pendent." Fox said softly.

" She could have." Krystal said.

" Then, I do have a darkness inside of me." Fox said as he leaned against Krystal's shoulder.

" We all have a darkness inside of us Fox. It's just a matter of if we give in to it." Krystal said as she put her arm around him.

" I won't give in to the darkness that's in me, not ever." Fox said as a tear streamed down his cheek.

" That's good Fox. I'll be right here with you. I know you won't give in to the darkness that's inside you. You're too strong to let it." Krystal said as she nuzzled him.

" We all are too strong. As long as we stand together, there isn't any thing that can stop us." Fox said softly as he closed his eye's with a soft smile on his face. " Krystal, you can't tell the other's about what I just told you."

" I don't know if I can Fox." Krystal said as she stroked Fox's head, his smile faded.

" Please Krystal. Please don't tell them." Fox said as he buried his face into her shoulder.

" Fox, I'll try." Krystal said.

" Thank you Krystal." Fox said.

Fox felt so tired all of a sudden. He was tired of everything, and just wanted everything to be over. They stayed there for a while, not saying a word. Fox was beginning to slip into sleep as Krystal watched him.

" Fox." Krystal whispered into his ear.

" Hmm?" Fox said as he was drifting off.

" I love you." Krystal whispered softly.

" I love you too Krystal." Fox said under his breath before he drifted completely into sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Krystal watched Fox as he slipped into sleep. She didn't want to do any thing that would hurt him. He had been through so much, it was amazing how strong he had been. She left him to rest. It was strange, he seemed so sure that Fang was being honest with him. Krystal didn't know how long she could hide what she knew from the others. But she made a promise and she intended to keep it. Krystal left Fox to rest. She returned to the kitchen shortly. As she walked into the kitchen Falco looked at her.

" Where's Fox?" Falco asked.

" He decided to take a nap." Krystal said as she walked over to the table.

" See what I mean Katt? I'm telling you, Fox has been tired a lot lately. I'm starting to worry." Falco said.

" I understand Falco, but what can we do? If Fox doesn't think he needs to see a doctor, there's nothing you can do to about it." Katt said.

" What are you two talking about?" Krystal asked as she took a seat at the table.

" Falco is worried with how tried Fox has been lately. So he thinks Fox should see a doctor for a check up." Slippy said.

" And I agree. I mean since when was his last check up any ways?" Katt said.

" Since when has any one other then myself had a check up in this ship?" Slippy asked. " I had one about two months ago, and another one coming up next month. But you guys act like it would kill you to go to the doctors office."

" Hey, Fox and I at least make sure we get all our shots. We just don't need a check up every few months." Falco said, crossing his arms.

" I think Krystal and I have some work to do with you two. I think we should set up appointments for both of them, don't you agree Krystal?" Katt said.

" Yes, I do." Krystal said.

" Whoa, wait a minute. You two are not getting me an appointment. I'm feeling just fine." Falco said as he leaned on the counter.

" Oh, come on Falco. It won't be so bad. And if you behave, I'll give you a special treat." Katt said as she wrapped her arms around him.

" A special treat? What kind of special treat?" Falco asked with a mischievous smile.

" If I told you now it wouldn't be so special, now would it?" Katt said as she ran her finger across his beak.

" Whipped." Slippy said under his breath, Krystal barely heard him. Katt and Falco didn't hear him at all. " Good luck getting Fox to agree to go to."

" You don't think he would?" Krystal asked.

" Well, since most of the time he had been to a doctor was to get patched up, Fox has this thing about doctors. Something about how they're trying to kill him rather than help him." Slippy said.

" Sounds more like he's just being a baby to me." Krystal said.

" Yeah he is, but there's not much you can do about that. Believe me, we've tried." Slippy said.

" Oh it can't be that hard to make him go." Krystal said.

" You think so? He's locked himself in his room and changed all the emergency over-ride codes every three minutes to keep us out the last time Peppy tried to make him go for a check up." Slippy said.

" Fox did that?" Krystal asked surprised.

" Yeah, surprised us too. It wasn't untill Peppy canceled the appointment that Fox stopped." Slippy said.

" I don't remember that?" Falco said.

" You were off doing your own thing at the time Falco. You left the team, remember?" Slippy said.

" Ok, but I can't believe Fox is such a baby about going to get a check up." Falco said.

" Well it's true, he hates doctors." Slippy said.

" I think I can change that." Krystal said.

" Good luck." Slippy said as he stood up. " I'm going to work on the blaster modifications some more. Later guys."

" See ya later Slip." Falco said as Slippy left.

" So, Krystal. What did you drag Fox out to talk about?" Katt asked.

" What went on between me and Fox, stays between me and Fox." Krystal said.

" Do you have any idea how much more we want to know now?" Falco said.

" Sorry, but we have a right to privacy. Just as you two do." Krystal said.

" Well ok, if you don't want to tell us you don't have to." Katt said.

" Oh come on." Falco said in a mock whine.

They all laughed for a moment at the silliness of it all. Krystal looked at the bag of chips still sitting on the table. She grabbed it and put it away. They stood there for a few minutes, nothing was said. Falco seemed to be disturbed by the silence.

" Is there a reason why it's so quiet?" Falco asked.

" Maybe there's nothing more to be said for now." Krystal said softly.

" You and Fox didn't have a fight, did you?" Falco asked as he looked at Krystal.

" No Falco, we didn't. I just meant that there's not much left talk about." Krystal said.

" Oh, ok." Falco said, still looking at Krystal.

" Well, I should get going. I'll see you guys later." Katt said, then kissed Falco on the cheek before she left.

" You'll let me know if Fox starts to act strange, right?" Falco said, his eye's still on the door.

" Of course Falco." Krystal said.

" Thanks. You know I had Fox promise not to keep any more secrets, but I doubt he meant it. He hasn't been himself ever since this 'thing' got started. You know what I think?" Falco said, pausing for her answer.

" I wouldn't know." Krystal said as heer and Falco's eye's met.

" I think he's still working for Fang. I think he's lieing to us. I think he's going to attack Corneria." Falco said pausing a moment before speaking again. " Long ago I promised to follow Fox no matter what. I know I've strayed a few times, and even left the team. But I tried to be there when he needed me. But this time, I'm useless to him. I can't do anything to stop him from making the biggest mistake of his life."

" You're not useless Falco. You can help him, I just don't know how." Krystal said.

" I don't know Krystal." Falco said as he leaned on the counter.

" It's because Fox has made friends with Wolf, isn't it?" Krystal said as Falco looked away. " It is, you're jealous that Fox has been spending time with him. I can't believe it."

" It's not that I'm jealous, I just don't trust Wolf. He's Fox's rival and still has ties to Leon. What if Wolf turns on Fox once this is over, huh? What's going to keep Wolf from killing Fox once he's done his part?" Falco asked, raising his voice.

" Calm down Falco. I think you're over reacting." Krystal said, her voice trembling slightly as she finished.

" And I think you're not seeing the whole picture here!" Falco yelled then stormed out of the kitchen, leaving a stunned Krystal.

She had never expected Falco to yell like that.She knew he was worried but that was no excuse for him to go off like that. Krystal sighed to herself and leaned on the counter. Now she felt as though she was the one in over her head. Now Falco was onto Fox. And she had no idea what was going to happen next. She wondered if Falco would stand by Fox, or would he betray Fox and tell General Barous. Krystal shook her head to rid it of the troubling thoughts as she left the kitchen. She knew that things could only get worse.  
-  
Well, what dose every one think? A little short huh. I hope it didn't bore any one. Please review. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Fox rolled over in bed as he woke up. He laid there, wondering what made him wake up. He didn't have a dream, so that wasn't it. Krystal didn't wake him up, that was for sure. Fox had a strange feeling, like he was being watched. He curled up and tried to ignore the feeling and go back to sleep. After a minute he looked at the clock on a night stand by the bed. He sighed as he rolled over. He had to be up in half an hour to get ready for the invasion of Corneria's capital. Fox sat up and looked around the room. He was surprised to see Falco standing in the doorway. He didn't look too happy. Fox scratched the back of his head as Falco walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. There was silence between them as Falco looked over at him.

" Why Fox?" Falco asked, his voice barely audible.

" Why what?" Fox asked, still tired.

" Why did you lie to me, after you promised not to keep any more secrets?" Falco asked, a very serious look in his eye's.

" What are you talking about Falco?" Fox asked, beginning to get irritated with him.

" You said there wouldn't be any more secrets, but you didn't tell me you were still planning to attack Corneria!" Falco yelled.

"Oh, that. Well you see, I said no more secrets from that point on. I had already made that decision before I promised that." Fox said.

" You think that justifies it? It's not so much that you planned to attack Corneria, it's that you didn't tell me." Falco said, lowering his voice. " Don't you trust me Fox?"

" Of course I trust you. I was just afraid you would try to stop me. You weren't to keen on the idea earlier." Fox said.

" So, I'm still you're friend Fox. I've been worried about you." Falco said.

" I'm sorry buddy, I haven't been myself lately." Fox said.

" I know." Falco said as he placed his hand on Fox's shoulder.

" So, what are you going to do now that you know?" Fox asked.

" I won't try to stop you, but I won't help you either. There are limits to what I will do for you Fox." Falco said as he stood up. " If you need to talk, then you know where to find me."

With that Falco left Fox. He felt terrible knowing Falco discovered the truth. He knew Falco would have found out anyways, but he didn't expect to feel the way he did. Fox got up and left Krystal's room. He walked down the hall to his room. He decided to clean up a bit early. Fox went into his bathroom and washed his face. Then straightened up his hair a little. Then he looked down at his outfit. He decided it was ok to wear and went on his way. Fox headed down the hall to the docking bay. He figured it would be best to head out and meet Wolf now for one final check. He wanted to be sure this wouldn't back fire. Fox entered the docking bay and walked up to his Arwing. He climbed in and did a systems check before he launched. Fox thought about what he was about to do. He set his Arwing on auto-pilot and let his mind drift. It wasn't long before he reached Sargasso. He docked and began to look for Wolf. It wasn't long before he bumped into Panther.

" Fox, what are you doing here?" Panther asked.

" I'm looking for Wolf." Fox said.

" He's checking on Fang's troops, they arrived a few minutes ago. Wolf was going to get in place for the invasion after he finished." Panther said, watching Fox.

" I'd like to talk to Wolf real quick." Fox said, getting a weird feeling from Panther.

" Ok, I'll show you where he is." Panther said then he began to walk off, Fox followed.

It wasn't long before they stopped at a different docking bay. They entered and Fox saw Fang's troops ready to go. It looked as though Wolf was heading towards his Wolfen. He saw Fox and Panther, and turned towards them instead. In no time Wolf was standing in front of them.

" Fox, what are you doing here?" Wolf said, Panther laughed softly to himself, making Wolf look at him.

" Deja vu." Panther said.

" What?" Wolf said, a little annoyed with Panther.

" That's exactly what I said to Fox when I saw him." Panther said, then he left.

" Sometimes he just gets so annoying, that I just want to knock his lights out. You know what I mean?" Wolf said.

" Yeah." Fox said, a little distracted.

" Well, any way, why are you here?" Wolf asked.

" I just wanted to make sure everything was set over here." Fox said.

" Is that all?" Wolf asked, Watching Fox closely.

" Yeah, that's all." Fox said.

" Well, I was about to get the troops set up. We should be ready to move in about half a hour." Wolf said.

" So, I should wait half a hour to go to Corneria then." Fox said.

" Yeah, that's right." Wolf said, studying Fox's face. " Are you ok Fox?"

" Yeah, I'm alright." Fox said.

" Are you sure Fox? You look bothered by something." Wolf said, a concerned look on his face.

" It's nothing really. I'll feel better once this whole thing is over." Fox said. " I should get going."

" Fox, be careful." Wolf said.

Fox nodded and walked off. He hoped nothing would go wrong. He thought about the last time he was on Sargasso and remembered Bill. Fox decided it would be best to check on him. Who knows what has happened to him since Fox had last seen him. He tried to remember how to get to the room where Bill was being held. After a few minutes Fox found hid way through Sargasso. Now all he had to do was figure out which room it was. He figured there would be a guard standing outside of the door so they wouldn't have to listen to what Bill says. He thought right as he walked down the hall he saw a wolf standing guard. He looked bored out of his mind. Fox walked up to him and he jumped.

" Fox McCloud?" The wolf said, surprised to see him.

" Yes, I was just going to check on Bill real quick." Fox said.

" Oh, uh go right a head." The wolf said.

Fox nodded and walked into the room. Bill was kneeling on the floor, leaning on the shelf. He was sleeping. Fox walked up to his sleeping friend. He looked over Bill, not much seemed different since the last time he saw him. Fox looked at Bill's face, it was obvious Bill had been crying. Fox gently wiped a tear away the was resting on Bill's cheek. Fox stood there a moment longer then left. He felt awful for doing this to Bill, but it was the only way he could protect him. Fox returned to his Arwing then to the GreatFox. He only had a short time to prepare himself for what he was about to do. Fox only hoped it would be over soon.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, what did everyone think? Please review honestly. Sorry for the long wait.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

" Alright Fox, when you get in to position, set your wrist communicator to this frequency and I'll wait for your signal. We're set up all over the base, ready when you are." Wolf said over the com-link.

" Alright Wolf, I'm going now." Fox said, then closed his com-link.

Fox was sitting in his Arwing, ready to go. He powered up the engines and left the GreatFox. He tried to keep his mind clear of doubts as he approached Corneria's capital's air force base. In just moments he landed and climbed out of his Arwing. General Barous was waiting for him. Fox walked up to him, trying to keep his cool. He couldn't let Barous see that something was bothering him. Barous looked as though he was already troubled by something.

" Fox, you will have to bear with a few thing's before you can go see your fathers grave. We are having some problems with the press at the moment over the recent announcement made by President Ervon Krozin. It is requested that you talk to him about recent events." Barous said, looking as though he wished Fox could be left out of this matter.

" Of course I'll talk with President Krozin." Fox said.

" Follow me, he's on the base at the moment." Barous said, leading Fox to his office.

Fox couldn't believe his luck. President Krozin was on the base, and soon, in his control. All he had to do was set his wrist communicator to Wolf's frequency and give him the signal at the right moment. As they left the hanger for the main building where Barous' office was, Fox saw what he had meant by trouble with the press. There were all kinds of reporters crowding the gates, some had managed to get through and were now in their way, asking Fox all kinds of questions. Fox didn't know whether he should say something or just push them out of his way. One reporter got right in his face, and he couldn't get hem to back off.

" Fox McCloud, I'm Tracy Gaddin, reporter for Cornerian Times. Could you tell me what your thoughts were when you were informed of no longer being called upon to help Corneria? Or how it felt when you were told you were practically no longer welcome as a citizen of Corneria, the very place you were born and raised?" She said, trying her best to get him to answer her questions.

" Move aside, McCloud doesn't have time for you people." Barous said, pushing the reporters aside.

Some soldiers came and held the reporters back as Barous and Fox hurried into the main building. Fox was relieved to be away from those reporters. But he felt a little uneasy now. Those reporters were about to witness the invasion of Corneria's capital. Fox knew it was too late to back out now. Fox felt a knot in his stomach now and it seemed to get tighter with every step he took closer to Barous' office. By the time the got there that knot was so tight that it made him feel sick. He took a slow, deep breath before they entered the office. He turned on his wrist communicator as they entered, it was already set to the right frequency. President Krozin was sitting at the desk waiting for them.

" Ah, Fox McCloud. I'm so glad you gave me a moment of your time. Please, sit." Krozin said, motioning to the chair across from him.

Fox sat down, trying to keep a straight face as his stomach tightened. Barous sat in the chair next to him. Krozin seemed to be a little too cheery with everything that was going on just outside the building.

" Would you like some tea, I'm pretty partial to it myself." Krozin said.

" No thanks." Fox said.

" Coffee then, or water if you would prefer that." Krozin said.

" No, I'm not thirsty." Fox said.

" Are you sure?" Krozin asked.

" Yes, I'm sure." Fox said, a little curious why Krozin was trying so hard to get him to accept drink.

"Alright, if you're sure. Any way Fox, I want to apologize for this, but Corneria just can't depend on you any longer. We have to learn to fight for ourselves. But we will never be able to do so if we rely on you. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Krozin said as his secretary set a cup of tea in front of him.

" I understand if you no longer wish to hire the StarFox team but, what I don't understand is why we aren't allowed to return to Corneria when we want." Fox said.

Krozin leaned back and took a drink of his tea while he thought. The secretary offered a cup to Fox, but he shook his head. She set it on the desk in front of him, as though she felt he would change his mind.

" Fox, we would benefit from you not being around, so our troops will work hard to protect Corneria. If you were around they would just figure there was no point in doing their best. They would see you as the one to come in and fix their mistakes. We can't have that can we." Krozin said, setting his tea down.

" McCloud there have been reports of you going to Sargasso. What is that about?" Barous asked suddenly.

" That is something I also wondered about." Krozin said, leaning on the desk.

" Well, I was talking with Wolf." Fox said, looking at the cup in front of him.

For a minute, nothing happened. Barous just sat there, as well as Krozin. Suddenly there was a commotion outside. Krozin and Barous ran to the large window to see what was going on. There was chaos as a swarm of enemy troops were seen running along the base.

" We have to do something." Barous said quickly turning to his desk.

" Yes, how about you surrender." Fox said as he grabbed his blaster and pointed it at Barous.

" Well, you show your true colors McCloud." Barous said, reaching for his own blaster.

" Fox, is it really worth it to betray Corneria over what we decided?" Krozin asked, moving closer to the desk.

" Stop right there Krozin. Barous, don't touch that blaster." Fox said.

They froze, obviously they didn't want to test Fox. Barous lifted his hand away from his blaster. Fox walked up to Barous and took his blaster from him. Fox motioned for them to move to the wall.

" I'm sorry about this, I really am." Fox said as Krozin and Barous walked over to the wall.

" You're making a big mistake Fox. This is not the way to go. How about you stop now?" Krozin said, taking a step closer to Fox.

" Stop right where you are Krozin, don't make me hurt you." Fox said.

Krozin stepped back. he wasn't about to get himself hurt if he could avoid it. Fox still felt sick to his stomach, and it wasn't helping him at the moment. He tried his best to ignore it until the invasion was over. Fox heard the door slam open behind.

" General Barous sir..." Was all the soldier said as he saw Fox standing there with his blaster pointed at Barous and Krozin. He froze on the spot, shocked to at what he saw.

" Get over to the wall with Barous." Fox said to the stunned soldier.

" Mr. McCloud... what are you doing?" The stunned soldier asked.

" Just do as I say." Fox said, motioning to the wall with Barous' blaster.

There was still a commotion going on outside. Fox was trying to think of a way to get the Cornerian troops to give in. It was hard for him to think with him feeling sick and having to concentrate on his prisoners. As Fox watched Krozin, he got an idea.

" Krozin, get over here." Fox said as he approached the desk. " You, are going to tell all the troops to give up over the PA before they all get killed."

" You can't command President Ervon Krozin like that, you low life scum!" Barous said through gritted teeth.

" Do it now!" Fox said as he stood by the desk.

Krozin walked over to the desk, and looked Fox in the eye's. Fox felt as though Krozin's eye's were boring into his soul some how. Fox felt his stomach twist as he tried to remain in control. Krozin stood only a foot from Fox.

" Corneria will never bend to your will you scum." Krozin said in a cold tone.

Suddenly there was the sound of a blaster being fired and Fox felt a burning pain in his chest. Fox looked over at the other two and saw the shocked soldier holding a smoking blaster. Fox looked down at his chest and saw blood pouring out of a fresh wound. He looked back up, shocked that he allowed himself to be shot. The soldier dropped the blaster which hit the floor and bounce out of his reach.

" I can't believe I just shot Fox McCloud." He said, stunned.

Just then Wolf came busting in with his blaster raised. He was followed by several of Fang's troops. Fox still held his and Barous' blaster tight in his hands. The troops grabbed the three prisoners and restrained them. Wolf smiled to himself as he stood in the office.

" We've taken the capital base. Nice work Fox." Wolf said, but then looked at Fox when he didn't answer. " Fox?"

Fox had dropped Barous' blaster and pressed his hand against the wound. He went to take a step, but his knee's buckled then he fell forwards to the floor. Wolf rushed to Fox's side and turned him over. Wolf saw the fresh wound in Fox's chest. He didn't waste any time in lifting Fox into his arms.

" Lock those three up in the cell block with the rest of the prisoners." Wolf said, then raced down to the infirmary.

The doctors on the base were being held as prisoners there, treating the wounded no matter what side they were on. Wolf moved as fast as he could. Fox's semi-conscious body was oddly light. In his semi-conscious state, Fox began to remember the last time someone carried him down that hall. Wolf laid Fox down on an empty bed and put pressure on the wound.

" I need some help over here!" Wolf yelled as he waited for a doctor to help him. " Hang in there Fox."

Fox could barely see Wolf, or anything for that matter. Fox suddenly realized how scared he was. It was odd that fear hadn't struck until he was laying on that bed in the infirmary. Fox also noticed that the knot in his stomach was gone. He didn't know if it was because the invasion was over, or if it was that he was to weak to feel it. The last thing Fox saw before slipping into unconscious was Wolf being led away by someone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What will happen to Fox? Will he pull through or will he be lost? Please Review and let me know what you think about this chapter. I'm really hoping for at least one review...please.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Wolf leaned on the wall, watching the doctors work on Fox. He had been standing there for a few minutes. He looked down at himself, he was covered in Fox's blood. Wolf felt a chill run down his spine as he realized this. He remembered the last time he was covered with the blood of a friend. But last time, his friend died in his arms. Wolf closed his eye to try to forget that horrible memory.

_------------------Flashback--------------_

_A young Wolf ran down a dark alleyway, closely followed by his friend. The two wolf pups were running from the 'Recruiters' for Andross' army. They didn't want any thing to do with Andross and his craziness. Building up an army to one day fight Corneria was nothing more than madness. They took every possible route they could think of to keep from becoming one of the many soldiers in training. Andross was recruiting young man so they would be ready to fight when he was ready to attack. Wolf and his friend hid in the ruins of an old factory. They knew they could only run for so long before they were caught. But until then they would keep running. They stopped to catch their breath. They had been running since noon, and it was now twilight. The recruiters almost always gave up chase at twilight because of the intense cold that engulfed Venom at night._

_" W-wolf...I don't think I can keep this up. My body hurts all over and we haven't had any thing to eat or drink for day's." The young wolf said, as he fell against the wall._

_" I know how you feel Zale, but we can't stop. One day we won't have to run any more. We'll be free of Andross. But we have to keep running, or we won't get the chance to be free." Wolf said as he leaned on his knee's, panting._

_" I wish we had some food." Zale said as he curled up on the floor, trying to ignore the pain in his stomach._

_" I'll look around. There may be something to eat around here. These old factories always have emergency ration bars stashed somewhere. You rest here, I'll be back in a few minutes." Wolf said._

_" Ok, I'll lay here until you get back." Zale said quietly._

_Wolf went off in search of any thing they could eat. He searched what few room's he could get into. Wolf lucked out and found what used to be the cafeteria. He looked around and sure enough he found some emergency ration bars. There wasn't a lot, but food was food. He also found a blanket and an empty water bottle. He wrapped the food and bottle in the blanket and went on his way. Wolf soon returned to his friend, who was almost asleep. Wolf hated waking him, but wanted to make sure he got something in his stomach. So, without hesitation Wolf woke his sleeping friend._

_" Ididntdoit!" Zale said as he shot into a sit up position, still in a daze._

_" Calm down, it's me." Wolf said, a smile on his face._

_" Oh, hi Me." Zale said, as he leaned against the wall._

_" Alright, that's enough silliness." Wolf said as he held up the ration bars. " I found something to eat."_

_" What? You found food?" Zale said, reaching for one._

_" Well, kind of. It's those emergency ration bars that can be found in any old factory. You know, the ones that taste like dirt." Wolf said as he handed one to Zale._

_" I don't care if it tastes like rotten eggs, I'm starving." Zale said as he removed the air tight wrappings._

_" I also found a blanket and empty bottle." Wolf said._

_" whah are he noin hoo hoo wit en emhy wohhle, ere ihn any waher arounh here?" Zale said with his mouth full._

_" Say that again, this time swallow before you talk." Wolf said, having no idea what Zale just said._

_" I said, what are we going to do with an empty bottle, there isn't any water around here." Zale said, then took another bite._

_" I bet there's some around here somewhere. I'll find it." Wolf said, then took a small bite of his own bar._

_They sat there and ate a couple of the ration bars. Wolf put the rest aside. He looked at the empty bottle. He wondered if there was more where he found that one. Or if there were some with water in them. He looked over at Zale who was laying on his back, looking at the stars through a hole in the ceiling. Wolf threw the blanket over him and got to his feet to look for water._

_" Wolf, do you remember your family?" Zale asked in a soft voice._

_" No, not really." Wolf said quietly._

_" Me neither, all I remember is my dad or someone saying our problems here will be over if we follow the stars, and leave Venom behind. We would look at the stars together, I think." zale said._

_Wolf stood there for a minute, then left in search for water. First he returned to the cafeteria to search for more bottles. He didn't find any, but he did find some rope. There wasn't a lot, but he felt it may be of some use. He continued his search. It wasn't long before he heard a dripping noise. Wolf strained to hear where the sound was coming from. Wolf found his way to the source of the drip. There was a broken pipe that had water dripping from a crack. The water was filthy, but he couldn't afford to be picky. First Wolf got as much water from the small puddle one the floor in the bottle that he could. Then he set the bottle under the drip. He hoped the bottle would fill before the drip stopped. Wolf sat there for countless hours, watching every little drop that fell into the bottle. After what felt like an eternity the bottle was filled. Wolf put the cap on and headed back. Just as he reached the door, the drip stopped. He looked back and saw there wasn't any more water coming from the pipe. Wolf was thankful that he had found it when he did._

_Wolf returned to Zale, who was fast asleep. He set the bottle next to the ration bars then laid down next to Zale. Wolf just noticed he could see his breath. The unbearable chill just set in. Wolf felt Zale press against his side. Even wrapped in the blanket the chill got through. Wolf looked at the younger wolf. He had always looked at Zale as a little brother. Wolf fought to protect him ever since he met him. He laid there unable to sleep with that chill in the air. Wolf just laid there, waiting for dawn to come. They had to get moving as soon as the sun came up or they might get caught. After many hours past, Wolf saw the first light of the mourning sun. He shook Zale awake and quickly gathered the food and water bottle up in the blanket. He tied the rope around the blanket, so they wouldn't lose any thing. Zale sat up and stretched. He looked around, trying to figure out where he was._

_" Come on Zale, the recruiters will be by here soon. We can't just sit around." Wolf said grabbing Zale's arm and pulling him to his feet._

_" Alright, I'm up." Zale said, freeing his arm from Wolf's grip._

_" Come on." Wolf said, walking towards the hallway. " We'll go this..."_

_But Wolf stopped as he heard footsteps heading their way. He grabbed Zale's arm again, and they ran down the hall. In his moment of panic, Wolf had led them into a collapsed room._

_" Hey, look at this. Ration wrappers, and they've been opened recently. There's some body here. All right, begin searching." Said a voice, not too far away._

_Wolf looked around for a place to hide, there wasn't one. Wolf looked to the rubbled, and noticed they might just be able to climb it to the roof, or at least outside. Without a word, Wolf started climbing and Zale followed. Just when Wolf reached the top, one of the troops entered the room, and saw them._

_" In here! There are two of them!" He shouted as he ran up to the rubble._

_Wolf reached down and pulled Zale up out of the troops reach. Soon there were several troops in the room. Wolf pushed Zale up, and quickly followed. Just as Wolf pulled himself up on to the roof he heard a shot. Wolf looked down the hole and saw one of the soldiers aiming a gun at him. He knew they wouldn't hesitate to shoot them. They could heal, then be trained. Wolf pulled a piece of the rubble out of place and caused most of the pile to fall, buying them some time to run. Wolf could see the just the top of the sun over the horizon, the stars were still out. Wolf looked up and Zale was waiting by an emergency escape latter. Wolf signaled for him to go on, not wanting the troops below to know they were already heading down. But Zale didn't move, and when Wolf got to the edge he knew why. There were troops already down at the bottom, waiting for them. One troop aimed his gun at Wolf, who had stepped into sight. Zale realized this before Wolf did, and tried to push him back out of the line of fire. In doing so Zale put himself in the line fire, and the troop fired what would have been a non-lethal shot if it had hit Wolf. But it hit Zale and fatally wounded him. Wolf sat up and saw Zale stumble. He grabbed Zale just in time to stop him from falling off the roof. Wolf held Zale tight in his arms as blood poured from the fresh wound. Zale was quickly turning pale as he tried to say something._

_" W-wolf...I'm c-cold... hold m-me." Zale stammered out._

_" I am holding you." Wolf whispered as tears flowed down his cheeks._

_" I ca...can't feel...it..." Zale said then he began to cough, and he coughed up blood onto Wolf._

_" I'm right here Zale. I'm holding you real tight." Wolf said, his vision becoming blurry from the tears._

_" Re-reme-ember... our pro-blems here... will be over i-if we fol-low the...st-stars and, leave... Venom be-hind." Zale said struggling to keep his breath._

_" Shh, save your strength." Wolf said softly._

_" I... can s-see the... stars... Wolf." Zale said, a very weak smile on his face._

_Wolf bit his lip to stop it from trembling. He blinked the tears out of his eye's so he could see Zale's face. He watched as Zale's eye's closed and his breathing stopped. Wolf held his breath as he pulled Zale's head to his chest and rocked him gently. Wolf buried his face in the fur onto of Zale's head and cried. After a few minutes Wolf felt a hand gently grab his shoulder. He reluctantly looked up and saw another wolf. He tried to make Wolf let Zale go, but he didn't want to. After a minute of struggling between the two, the commander of the troops approached Wolf. He pulled the soldier away from Wolf and knelt down next to him._

_" I'm sorry, but he's gone son. And you can't bring him back, it's time to let go." The commander said softly, placing his hand onto Wolf's head._

_Wolf looked down into the lifeless face of his friend. Then he very carefully laid Zale down and sat there looking at him. Wolf lowered his head and saw he was covered in Zale's blood. Wolf trembled as he realized this. He gripped his sides, trying to stop his trembling. The commander helped Wolf to his feet and led him off. Leaving behind Zale's lifeless body._

_------------------------------------------------_

" Wolf?" Said a familiar voice that brought him back to the present.

Wolf opened his eye and was surprised to see Leon standing before him. Wolf looked at what was going on around him. He saw that all the beds in the infirmary were full, which surprised him. Before he closed his eye only a few bed's were occupied. Wolf returned his attention to Leon.

" Wolf, why don't you come with me to the ship and get changed out of that bloody uniform." Leon said.

" Wait, what are you doing here?" Wolf asked.

" I was informed by one of Fang's troops that the invasion of the capital was a success." Leon said as he began to lead Wolf down the hall. " I also heard about McCloud. It's a damn shame."

" Yeah, I hope he pulls through. I would hate to lose him after all we've been through in the past few day's." Wolf said, then he noticed the look on Leon's face. " Leon... he made through surgery didn't he?"

" Wolf..." Leon started, then stopped for a moment.

" ANWSER ME LEON!" Wolf yelled, though he didn't mean to.

" McCloud is very weak. He's lost a lot of blood, in a short amount of time. Finding his blood type for a transfusion was difficult. And since his shoulder wound has hardly healed it made him weaker. He made it through surgery, but barely. The doctors fear he may lose his left lung, or worse...his life." Leon said slowly. " His chances for survival are very slim Wolf. I wouldn't get my hopes up if I were you."

Wolf let the reality sink in. He had seen many friends and enemies die. It wasn't like it was new to him. Wolf felt awful, and couldn't help but wonder that if only he had gotten there a second sooner, would Fox still be standing? Would it have made any difference? Suddenly, Wolf realized that someone had to inform Fox's team. They would eventually come looking for him when he didn't return. He didn't want to be the one to tell them if Fox didn't make it. Wolf boarded the ship Leon, along with many of their own troops came in. It was one of the more spacious ships with living quarters. Leon had obviously come prepared for this sort of thing. Wolf decided to take a shower to wash the blood from his fur. Wolf was surprised that even after so long with job's that always ended with him covered in blood, he still hadn't gotten used to the scent of it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, it's been a while since someone had a flashback, so I worked one in. Poor Fox is in bad shape, and he's still not out of trouble yet. So, tell me what you really think in reviews.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

-Lylat System, GreatFox-

Falco was in the target range, working off some steam from Fox going through with the invasion. But his shooting was way off. After missing a few more shots, he threw his blaster out of frustration. Falco leaned on the the wall as he tried to calm down. He knew Fox must have had a good reason for doing so. The door opened, Falco looked up and saw Krystal enter. Se looked as though something was bothering her.

" Krystal, is everything ok?" Falco asked as he pushed himself off the wall.

" I'm not sure. I have this feeling something bad has happened, but I can't figure out what it is." Krystal said as she paced around the room.

" I bet it has something to do with Fox deciding to go through with the invasion of the capital." Falco said.

" You might be right, but I just can't shake the feeling." Krystal said, as she rubbed her forehead.

" Why don't you just call him." Falco asked.

" Slippy has already tried, but there wasn't any answer. He's tried contacting his Arwing, the base and even his wrist communicator. He couldn't get an answer at all." Krystal said, beginning to upset herself.

" Look, if it will make you feel better I'll go check on him." Falco said.

" Oh, Falco would you?" Krystal said.

" Sure, no problem." Falco said, giving Krystal a smile.

" Oh, thank you Falco." Krystal said as she hugged Falco.

Falco was surprised, he hadn't expected her to hug him. He patted Krystal on her back. He cleared his throat and she pulled back.

" I'll go now." Falco said, quickly heading towards the door.

He went to his room to get into his flight suit. As he walked over to his closet, he noticed something was missing form his desk. It was a picture of him and Fox from some celebration in their honor after the war. He looked around and found it on the floor. Falco couldn't help but wonder how it got there. Falco picked it up, and he saw glass on the floor. He turned it over and saw the glass was broken. What really got his attention was how only the glass over Fox was broken, and there was a scratch across Fox's face. Just then he felt something in his gut that told him Fox wasn't ok. He set the picture and the glass on his desk. He quickly got into his flight suit, then he made his way to the docking bay and climbed into his Arwing. Falco hoped Fox was ok as he powered up his engines then launched. The whole time he kept thinking that he should have stopped Fox. As Falco approached the capital he was swarmed by ships that he didn't recognize. Falco was ready to fight when he received a signal.

" Identify yourself." A cheetah said in a commanding voice.

" I'm Falco Lombardi of the StarFox team, who are you?" Falco said.

" I am Cohhan Nerow, Commander from one of Fang's troops." Cohhan said.

" Can I get through?" Falco asked.

" Oh, of course Mr. Lombardi. Go on through." Cohhan said, then ended the signal.

The ships backed down and Falco went through. He soon landed and made his way to the main building. Some troops watched him carefully, making him a bit nervous. As Falco was walking down the hall, he realized that he didn't even know where Fox was. So Falco grabbed the first guy he saw.

" Hey, where's Fox?" Falco asked.

" Fox?" The cat said.

" Don't you play dumb with me! I know Fox led you here!" Falco said, frustrated with him.

" No, Wolf led us." The cat said.

" Tell me where Fox is now!" Falco said, he didn't have any patience to deal with him.

" What's the matter bird?" A familiar voice said from behind him.

Falco turned around and saw none other then Leon. He had a disturbing smile on his face, Falco wanted to punch his lights out. But under the circumstances he felt it was best if he restrained himself, at least until he talked to Fox.

" I'm looking for Fox. Where is he?" Falco said.

" Are you sure you want to know?" Leon said, not changing his expression.

" I came here to talk to Fox, Powalski. Either tell me where he is or get away from me." Falco said.

" Wolf's with him." Leon said, the smile now gone.

" And where are they?" Falco said, balling his hand into a fist.

" Follow me, I'll show you where they are." Leon said, then he turned and began to walk down the hall.

Falco wasn't about to trust Leon, but it seemed he would only see Fox if he followed Leon. Falco gripped his blaster and reluctantly followed. Falco wondered if Leon really was taking him to see Fox. After a while Leon stopped in front of the infirmary. Falco looked at Leon then the infirmary.

" Here we are." Leon said, not looking at Falco.

Falco walked in and looked around. He could see Wolf standing next to a bed, but he couldn't make out who was in the bed. As Falco slowly approached, he felt a knot grow in the pit of his stomach. Falco stopped at the foot of the bed and saw a shocking sight. He felt a knot in his throat as he looked over Fox. It was obvious Fox was in bad shape. Wolf looked up and saw Falco, then returned his attention to Fox. Falco swallowed a couple of times before he tried to talk.

" What happened to him?" Falco asked.

" He got shot in the chest, what do you think happened?" Wolf said.

" How bad is it?" Falco asked, a little peeved at Wolf's attitude.

" He's weak, but he's hanging in there." Wolf said, not taking his eye's off Fox.

Falco walked up to Fox's side and gently gripped his hand. He couldn't believe that Fox was in such bad shape. Through all the adventures and jobs they had together, Fox had never been hurt this bad. He looked at all the machines Fox was hooked up to. Falco barely squeezed Fox's hand, to let him know he was there, because he couldn't get his voice to work again. He closed his eye's as he fought tears from escaping. He felt Fox squeeze his hand, and his eye's shot open. Fox's eye's were open, but barely.

" Falco? What are you doing here?" Fox asked very weakly.

" Shh, don't speak Fox. Save your strength buddy." Falco said softly.

" What about Krystal and Slippy?" Fox asked, ignoring what Falco said.

" They're back at the GreatFox. Now please Fox, save your strength." Falco said, gently stroking Fox's hand.

" You should listen to him Fox. You're in bad shape." Wolf said.

" Why are you here Falco?" Fox asked, Falco sighed in frustration.

" Krystal was worried when Slippy couldn't get in contact with you, so I came down here to check on you." Falco said softly, a look of concern in his eye's.

" Falco, I want you to do something for me." Fox said, closing his eye's for a minute.

" Fox, you're going to pull through." Falco said quickly.

" Falco." Fox said softly, a weak smile on his face. " I'm not trying to say my goodbyes, I just want you to go pick Bill up."

" Pick Bill up? Where's he fit into all this?" Falco asked.

" Fox and I captured Grey. Right now he's locked up in Sargasso. But I think it would be best if you took him to the GreatFox." Wolf said, looking at Falco.

" So you want me to go to Sargasso, get Bill, and take him back to the GreatFox. It can't be that easy." Falco said.

" Talk to Panther, tell him I sent you and he'll hand Grey over. I suggest you keep him restrained. He kind of hates Fox right now, so he might not be happy to see you." Wolf said, a smile on his muzzle.

" I'll keep that in mind. Now, if I do this, you have to promise me you'll get some rest." Falco said.

Fox just smiled at Falco, who smiled in return. Falco stood there for a minute longer, just looking into Fox's face. He left quietly so Fox could rest, and was soon on his way to Sargasso. Falco began to wonder when Bill got captured, and how he was doing locked up in Sargasso. He kept thinking that Leon or someone else, might have hurt him. Falco hoped not, he knew Fox wouldn't like that. As Falco approached Sargasso, he expected to be confronted by some of Wolf's followers. To his surprise not a soul bothered him. Falco was able to dock without any trouble. He looked around and saw a few thugs looking at him, as though they didn't know what to make of his being there. He also saw Panther freshening up the painted rose on his Wolfen. Falco walked up to Panther, who had become aware to someone standing next to him. He turned and saw Falco.

" What are you doing here Lombardi?" Panther asked, not too pleased to see him.

" Fox asked me to come pick Bill Grey up and take him to the GreatFox." Falco said.

" Finally we can get that mutt out of here. Wait here, I'll bring him to you." Panther said in a rather happy tone.

Falco figured Bill had become unbearable to have around. He was sure Bill would try to annoy the hell out of Falco, he always did before. After a few moments of waiting Panther returned, practically dragging Bill behind him. Panther threw Bill at Falco's feet roughly. Bill looked up at Falco with malice in his eye's.

" I thought you were Fox's best friend. Why didn't you stop him from attacking?" Bill asked, not really expecting an answer.

Falco reached down and helped Bill to his feet. He opened a small 'room' behind the seat in his Arwing, it was really meant for storing supplies, not prisoners. But he really didn't have much choice. Bill struggled a little, just to give Falco a hard time. After Falco fought Bill into the 'room' he climbed into his Arwing and left for the GreatFox. The whole time Bill made a racket, just to annoy Falco. After he docked on the GreatFox, he wasn't in the mood for any more of Bill's attitude. He wasted no time in pulling him out and dragging him to the brig. Slippy had seen Falco dragging Bill, and followed him. He had caught up in time to see Falco locking the cell.

" Now you guy's have gone too far! Bill's our friend." Slippy said as he walked up to Falco. " And don't think I don't know about Fox going through with the invasion. This is just insanity Falco."

" Slippy, Fox has his reasons for the things he does. Now, if I could let Bill go I would, but I can't." Falco said.

" And why can't you?" Slippy asked.

" Because if I let him go, he might go after Fox." Falco said, getting frustrated with Slippy.

" So, Fox needs someone to knock some sense into him." Slippy said, crossing his arms.

" No, what Fox needs is rest." Falco said.

" Why?" Slippy asked.

" Don't you have anything better to do then to bug me!" Falco yelled.

" No, but I really would like to know what you meant when you said Fox needs to rest." Slippy said, Falco sighed.

" Look, when I went to check up on Fox, he was in the infirmary." Falco said.

" Why? What happened?" Slippy asked persistently.

" He got shot in the chest and I bet his shoulder wound didn't help him much. Listen closely Slippy. Fox is in terrible shape, but don't tell Krystal that. I will tell her about what happened, but I don't want her to worry too much about him. Ok Slippy." Falco said.

" Alright Falco, I'll keep quiet." Slippy said, then he turned to Bill. " Hey Bill, are you hungry at all?"

At first Bill just stared at him, as though he couldn't believe what just happened. Before Bill could answer, his stomach growled. He tried not to look at Falco and Slippy.

" I'll take that as a yes. I'll go get you something to eat." Slippy said, and with that he was off.

" I guess they didn't feed you much in Sargasso, right?" Falco said.

" No, but I wouldn't trust anything they brought me any way." Bill said, his back t Falco.

" How bad is Fox's condition?" Bill asked, no real emotion in his voice.

" He's weak, but I think he'll pull through. But it will be a long time before he even comes close to returning to normal." Falco said.

He waited for Bill to say something, but when he didn't Falco left. Now he had to tell Krystal about Fox. He wasn't looking forward to telling her about him. But it had to be done. Falco found Krystal in her room, holding her staff. She looked up when the door's opened.

" Falco, you're back. So, how's Fox?" Krystal asked, walking over to him.

" You had better sit down." Falco said, and Krystal sat on the edge of her bed, a terrified look on her face. " Fox has been hurt, but he will recover. He just needs to rest and over time he will be back to his normal self."

" Fox is hurt! Please Falco, tell me what happened." Krystal begged.

" He got shot in the chest." Falco said softly, taking a seat next to her.

" He was shot! I have to go see him." Krystal said as she shot too her feet.

" Wait Krystal, if you go now, he won't get any rest. You should wait for a day or two at the least. Let him rest." Falco said.

" You're right Falco, I should wait, so he doesn't waste his energy on me." Krystal said softly, tears appearing in her eye's. " I'm just so worried about him."

Krystal threw her arms around Falco as she cried, unable to stop the tears. Falco rubbed her back in a soothing manner. He was tried to calm her down the best he could.

* * *

Tell me what you think. Please review.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Fox laid in the bed, bored out of his skull. He hated having to stay in bed and being too weak to do anything. He sighed to himself as a doctor, who was making his rounds checking the patients, had come up to him. He checked all the machines Fox was hooked up to. He glance at Fox and noticed he was awake.

" How are you feeling Mr. McCloud?" The doctor asked as he grabbed the chart from the end of the bed.

" I've been better." Fox said, still a little weak.

" Indeed." The doctor said, then he mumbled something.

" Did you say something?" Fox asked.

" Yes, I said I can't believe that I saw you as a hero of Corneria when deep down, you are no different then any other mercenary. You'll do anything as long as the price is right, won't you?" The doctor said, surprising Fox. " If it wasn't for the hypocritical oath I took, I would have left you to die when Wolf dropped you on the table."

" You don't understand." Fox said.

" Really, then why don't you explain it to me." The doctor said.

" I don't think I can." Fox said.

" No, I didn't you could either. You have really fallen McCloud." The doctor said, returning the chart to the end of the bed. " If you experience any pain, please hesitate to tell any one."

" I personally don't like your attitude." Said a familiar voice.

The doctor turned around to see a grey fox with a white tiger stranding next to him. Fox recognized the two and gave them a weak smile. Fang walked up to Fox's side and gently grabbed his hand. Pirce stayed by the doctor.

" Fang, what are you doing here?" Fox asked.

" I came because it's time for my part. You did very well Fox. Your part in my plans is over. Now you can rest, and leave the rest to me. I'm sorry you got hurt Fox." Fang said softly. " Is there any thing I can get you?"

" Thanks Fang, all I want is for you to make sure nothing happens to my team." Fox said softly.

" Alright Fox, I can do that. Now get some rest. If you need any thing don't hesitate to ask." Fang said as he stroked Fox's hand.

" I hope you recover Master Fox." Pirce said as Fang left Fox's side.

" Pirce, have a troop stationed by Fox's side. Someone with medical knowledge, and they're to be by his side at all times." Fang said suddenly.

" Yes sir, Master Fang." Pirce said.

With that Fang and Pirce left. Fox was a bit nervous after what Fang said. He didn't know if Fang was just being cautious or if he expected someone to try to hurt Fox, maybe even kill him. Fox was stressed now and the machines he was hooked up to made it obvious. Another doctor came up to Fox because he was concerned with what the machines read. He looked over the machines then turned to Fox.

" Mr. McCloud, you need to calm down. Your heart can't take much stress in your condition." The doctor said softly.

" Well, I just realized I've become one of the most hated man on Corneria. It's a little hard to calm down." Fox said.

" Listen, I understand you have your reasons for the things you do. I personally don't blame you. Ever since Krozin became president, a lot of things have changed and not all of them for the better." The doctor said. " Don't worry, I won't let any one bother you. Even though I may not agree with your exact actions, I understand your intentions."

" Thanks, I think." Fox said.

Just then one of Fang's troops came in and walked over to Fox. She was a young lynx from the looks of her. She had a kind face, but stern eye's. Fox could tell he could rest easy with her watching over him.

" I am Marian Nori. I have been asked to watch over Mr. McCloud until given further notice. You can rest easy while I'm here Mr. McCloud." Marian said.

" Thank you Marian and you can just call me Fox." Fox said, relaxing some.

" Well, it's good to see you're calming down. Now remember Mr. McCloud, try not to get too excited." The doctor said before leaving.

Now all Fox could do was try to rest and keep himself from going insane from boredom. Fox thought about his team for a minute. He wondered if Falco got Bill back to the GreatFox. And how his team was doing without Fox there.

-GreatFox-

Slippy was keeping Bill company while he was in the brig. He didn't like how every thing was going. Slippy had thought about going to Corneria to talking to Fox, but after a while he didn't think he should. Bill was quiet most of the time, not wanting any thing to do with them. Slippy tried to talk to Bill any ways.

" Bill, am I useless?" Slippy asked.

" Of course not Slippy. What would make you think such a thing?" Bill said.

" No one ever treats my like I'm part of the team, I can't do anything the others can and all I'm good for is making weapons. So, when you really look over it I'm not very useful." Slippy said.

" Why are you a member of the team if that's how you feel?" Bill asked.

" Because... Fox is the only real friend I've ever had. Every time I got myself into trouble Fox would get me out of it, regardless of the risks. I can't turn my back on him, not now." Slippy said.

" If he's so great, why attack Corneria? He must have explained it to you." Bill said.

" He didn't even explain it to me." Falco said as he entered.

" What do you want Falco?" Slippy asked.

" I just wanted to see what you were up to." Falco said shrugging.

" Falco, did any one know?" Bill asked.

" I think he let Krystal know he still planed to attack, but he didn't explain it to her. But she did tell me he was too far gone." Falco said, leaning on he wall.

" What is that supposed to mean?" Bill asked.

" The stress of being pushed away from the very place he was born and raised, the world his father gave his life to protect. It was just too much for him to take. You can't blame him too much. It was Barous and Krozin pushed him, blame them." Falco said.

" Fox is responsible for his own actions, regardless of his reasons." Bill said.

" Shut up Bill." Falco said in no more then a whisper.

" So, you guy's aren't really involved in this, are you?" Bill asked.

" No, not really." Slippy said.

" You saw Fox recently, right Falco?" Bill asked, leaning against the bars.

" Yeah, so what?" Falco said, not looking at Bill.

" Take me to see him." Bill said sternly.

" No. He's not strong enough to be bothered by you." Falco said.

" If he's strong enough to talk to you, he's strong enough to talk to me." Bill said, glaring at Falco.

" He needs rest Bill. Fox isn't well, haven't you figured that out! If he was he wouldn't have done this." Falco said.

" That won't matter once this is over. Fox will be treated as a traitor, he won't get any mercy." Bill said.

Falco closed his eye's as Bill's words sank in. He knew in his heart Bill was right. He had to do something to help Fox, but what. There had to be a way for Falco to help him. After a minute of silence between the three, Falco was the one to speak.

" Is there a way we can help Fox?" Falco asked.

" I don't think so." Bill said, looking into Falco's concerned face.

Falco stood there for a minute, then he headed out. He didn't want Fox to be hurt again. There had to be something he could do.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, what do you think? I hope you guy's enjoyed this chapter. Please review.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Wolf made his way to see Fang. He had a few questions to ask, and he intended to get some answers. Fang's intentions weren't too clear to Wolf. He wondered what Fang was going to do now that he had control of Corneria's capital. It wasn't like Wolf really cared, but he knew Fox did. The empty halls were a bit unnerving, not even Sargasso's halls were ever this empty. The only sound was Wolf's footsteps, echoing down the empty hall. Wolf didn't bother to knock as he reached the office where Fang was. Pirce didn't seem to happy about Wolf just barging in, but Fang looked as though he didn't mind.

" Don't you know how to knock?" Pirce asked, glaring at Wolf.

" Calm down Pirce. After all, he is our ally." Fang said, as he got to his feet. " Mr. O'Donnel, is there something I can help you with?"

" You've taken over the Katina Outpost, and now Corneria's capital. I was wondering what you plan to do next." Wolf said.

" Of course, you are still a part of my plan." Fang said as he sat back down.

" What is that supposed to mean?" Wolf asked, glaring at Fang.

" Well, as you know Mr. McCloud is no longer able to participate due to his injury. I know his team isn't going to follow my command with Fox in the condition he's in. So, I've had to, revise my plan just a bit. In less then a hour, I will be in command of the four main bases that were under Cornerian control. Then I will have another meeting explaining what we will be doing next. Then you will be informed with everyone else on what is to happen next." Fang said, leaning back in the chair.

" And what is going to happen to Fox?" Wolf asked.

" He will be cared for as long as he's here. He may leave if he wants when he's strong enough." Fang said looking over Wolf. " The real question is, why do you care?"

" Fox and I have put our past behind us. I guess you can say we've become friends." Wolf said.

" I figured it was something like that." Fang said, a kind smile on his face. " Now, if you'll excuse me I have work to do."

" No, I still have questions, and I want answers to them now." Wolf said.

" Mr. O'Donnel, I'm sure what ever questions you have can wait." Fang said.

" You're going to answer them now." Wolf said in a demanding tone.

Before Wolf knew it, he was face down on the floor. He could feel the cold metal of a gun barrel on the back of his head. At first Wolf didn't know what had happened as he tried to push himself up, but there was too much weight on his back. Wolf saw Fang's legs as he came to a stop by Wolf. He kneeled down and looked into Wolf's good eye.

" Now Mr. O'Donnel, you should know better then to order me to do something. You are lucky that you are still useful to me or Pirce would have unloaded a few shots into the back of your head already." Fang said, a soft, apologetic smile on his face.

" You bastard." Wolf said, then Pirce pushed the gun barrel against the back of his head harder.

" Now Mr. O'Donnel, is name calling really necessary." Fang said, a frown replacing his smile.

" Will you call him off already?" Wolf asked, his shoulder starting to go numb from having his arm twisted behind his back.

" You can let him up now Pirce, I think he's learned his lesson." Fang said as he stood up.

Wolf felt the barrel of the gun be removed from his head as Pirce released him. Wolf got to his feet and glanced at Pirce out of the corner of his eye. Pirce still had the gun pointed at Wolf, who didn't like how things were going. Fang returned to the chair and took a seat.

" Ok Mr. O'Donnel, if the questions you have can't be answered at the meeting later, I will answer them now. But if they can, then you will just have to wait." Fang said as he made himself comfortable.

" Alright, seems fair enough." Wolf said, rubbing his shoulder. " First I want to know what your true intentions are."

" What do you mean?" Pirce asked, tightening hid grip on the gun.

" I mean why are you are doing this? What's the point?" Wolf asked.

" Because the Lylat system needs Corneria to fall. It's been far too peaceful since the Aparoids were destroyed." Fang said.

" I'm not sure I follow what you're saying." Wolf said.

" There is a balance Mr. O'Donnel, a very sensitive balance, that Corneria is disrupting. Without chaos there can't be order. Ever since Corneria has come into command of Lylat, it has done well to maintain this balance. The Lylat wars, the rise and fall of Andross, Dinosaur Planet's distress of Andross' attempt at rising again, the Aparoids attack. But the balance is wavering Mr. O'Donnel. The reason... Corneria's hold of power. By holding onto it's role as the ruling power for so long, it has upset this balance. If this hold of power does not shift, then Lylat will be faced with dire consequences. I will take rule for as long as necessary and then pass on the power to another. There shouldn't be one power in command at all times, the role of ruler must shift to keep balance. If that means all of Corneria's work be undone, then so be it. Now I'm not saying that will happen, but it is possible." Fang said.

" So, you're saying there was too much order, and not enough chaos? What is wrong with you, they strive to make peace and bring order to Lylat! Once they have it you cause chaos just because you think some cosmic balance is is out of order!" Wolf said, practically shouting.

" Lower your voice Mr. O'Donnel, before I silence you." Pirce said.

" Now now Pirce, there's no need for violence... yet." Fang said getting to his feet. " As for you Mr. O'Donnel, you've almost got it. I don't think the cosmic balance of existence is out of order, I know it is. And my brother is loving every second of it. That's why he was pushing the StarFox team away from Corneria. If they were welcome on Corneria, Krystal would have sensed the balance disturbance, like Ziren has. Did you know Cerinia was in power before Corneria, long ago? It's turn for power was coming up, but my father wanted Corneria to retain power. Even though he didn't live on Corneria or have any Cornerian blood, he benefited from Corneria's power. So he started to disrupt the cosmic balance. By doing so, Cerinia was destroyed and Corneria kept it's place as ruling power. But that shifted the balance. If Cerinia was never destroyed, then one of the Lylat wars would never have happened. Your parents as well as Fox's would still be alive. You would still have your eye, and you wouldn't have grown up on Venom. So much tragedy that could have been avoided if not for the selfishness of one man."

" And what happens if you shift the balance back?" Wolf asked.

" Only time will tell." Fang said.

" What if shifting the balance only causes more pain and suffering that could be avoided by leaving the hold of power alone?" Wolf asked.

" If the balance doesn't shift soon, then everything that's here will be lost. Lylat will fall, not just a few planets, but the whole system. Lylat will be nothing but a memory, that no one will remember." Fang said, walking over to the window, looking out over the base.

" It's a lot to take in, isn't it Master Wolf." Pirce said as he lowered his gun. " I know you may not believe Master Fang, but what he say's is true."

" It is a lot to take in." Wolf said.

" Is there any thing else you wanted to ask?" Fang asked.

" No, I think that covers it." Wolf said, turning to leave.

" I'll see you later at the meeting, Mr. O'Donnel. Pirce will let you know when to come." Fang said, then Wolf left.

Wolf walked down the empty hall, thinking. If what Fang said was true, then what could happen to them if they change the balance? Wolf returned to the ship Leon had come in. Leon didn't trust Fang, or his troops, so he stayed on the ship. As Wolf entered Leon's room he felt someone grab his arm and twist it behind his back quickly, then a cold steel blade pressed against his neck.

" Leon, you're too paranoid, you know that?" Wolf said, then the blade was lifted from his neck.

" You should know better then entering unannounced, I could have killed you." Leon said as he released Wolf.

" You never just kill any one Leon, you like to make your victims squirm and suffer first." Wolf said, rubbing his shoulder as he took a seat in a chair.

" All the more reason to be careful when coming in here." Leon said, a cruel smile on his face. " So, are we still working with that vulpine and his lackey?"

" Yes, but it looks as though Fox isn't in his current state." Wolf said.

" And the bird, what of him?" Leon asked, a sinister look in his eye.

" Lombardi follows Fox, so I guess he's out too." Wolf said, watching Leon. " But you still better stay away from him, with Fox in the state he's in, Lombardi will be on his guard. And I still need you ready incase things turn sour on us."

" Ok Wolf, but once this is over, I won't just let an opportunity like this slip away from me." Leon said as he ran is finger along the blade of his knife.

" Alright Leon." Wolf said.

" Now, about McCloud. How is he doing?" Leon asked, his smile fading.

" Well, the last time I saw him, he was awake and barely able to speak." Wolf said.

" I'm surprised he didn't lose that lung, but it'll never be as strong as it was before." Leon said as he set his knife on a desk. " So, are you two really friends now, or was that only while you worked together?"

" Yes, we're friends. I never thought it was possible, but we are." Wolf said as he closed his eye.

" So, you're not going to try to kill him any more then?" Leon said, as a mischievous smile crept across his face.

" No, I guess not." Wolf said, letting a small smile appear on his muzzle.

" What a shame. Now you need to find a new rival." Leon said as he glanced at Wolf.

" Yeah, I guess so." Wolf said as he leaned back.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, then Wolf stood up. He and Leon shared a quick glance before Wolf left Leon's room. As Wolf walked down the hall, he thought about the things that happened over the past few days. He was sure of one thing, everything was just getting too weird for him. He hoped this would be over soon, and he could take a break from everything, maybe even get together with Rain since Steel seemed to have put it all behind him. Wolf couldn't stop a smile from spreading along his muzzle as he thought of Rain, he wondered if she remembered him. Wolf couldn't remember the last time he felt that way for a woman, what really surprised him is he still felt that way about her after so long. Wolf entered an empty room and took a seat in a near by chair. He sat there, taking sometime to think about Rain.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay, I got past writers block long enough to get out a chapter. Please review.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Fox some how found the strength to force himself to sit up. He didn't intend on trying to actually get up, though he wished he could. Laying in that bed was going to drive him crazy, though he found himself beginning to wonder if he had possibly gone crazy already. The thoughts of what he had done over the past few days running through his mind, left him with an odd feeling. One on hand, he knew very well what he had done was his own actions but the more he mulled it over in his mind, he had the feeling like he wasn't in full control. It just didn't seem like it was him but rather a different person with all this madness around him. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind of those thoughts. Fox just couldn't let his mind get clouded with such thoughts at that time but with little else to do he was sure they would return. He then felt a hand grip his arm and he looked off towards the hands owner.

" Fox, you shouldn't push yourself, especially since you no longer need to get involved. You should lie down and rest." Marian said calmly, holding her hand on his arm a few seconds more before withdrawing it.

" I know, but I can't stand laying around in bed with nothing to do." Fox said weakly and managed to give a somewhat frustrated sigh.

" I'm afraid you have no choice if you want to recover." Marian said as she couldn't help but smile to him, hoping to help him relax.

After a minute Fox reluctantly laid back down. As he laid there, the thoughts about everything that had happened over the past few days began to surface in his mind once again. In a way it truly did seem as though it was someone else who had invaded the capital base. He found himself wondering if these feelings were just his minds way of justifying his actions to himself. Or if it was just the feeling of guilt beginning to take root within him at the reality of what he had done sank in. As Fox laid there he became aware that someone had approached his bed and was standing next to him. He looked up expecting to see one of the doctors, only to see Ziren.

" Hello Fox, how are you feeling?" Ziren asked as she let her eyes wander over him and the machines that were monitoring him.

" Well, I'm a little sore, a little weak and admittedly somewhat bored." Fox said, his eyes drifting from her a little.

" Where is your pendent I gave you?" Ziren asked as she looked over his neck.

" I don't know." Fox replied as he had reached up to feel for the string of the pendant only to find it gone." One of the doctors must have taken it off."

" I'll get it back for you." Ziren said as she turned her gaze over the room. " Has that dark feeling returned?"

" No strangely enough, I only really felt the 'darkness' like that after I got that pendent. And I haven't been feeling like myself lately since then either.. You wouldn't happen to know why that is would you?" Fox asked as he recalled the nightmare he had not too long ago, making him shudder a little at the memory.

" You were being forced to face the darkness inside you, that's all. As for you not feeling like yourself, I'm sure it's just the stress of all that has happened. You'll recover with time." Ziren said simply.

" Nothing makes sense any more." Fox said as he brought his hand up to cover his eyes. He could feel the beginnings of a headache growing behind them with this conversation.

" How so?" Ziren asked.

" Just everything seems so wrong, no matter how I look at it. I find myself praying that this is just a bad dream and that I'll wake up soon." Fox said as he.

" I'm afraid it is very real." Ziren said.

" What am I doing here anyways? I'm the protector of Lylat, and Corneria. How is it I did all this?" Fox said, asking himself more then Ziren. " Aren't I supposed to be protecting Corneria, instead of fighting it? Since when am I the bad guy!"

" You are not a bad guy Fox. You are fighting for a just cause, and conserving hopes for the future." Ziren said firmly as she gave a small nod to him.

" The only reason any one had any hopes was because I destroyed Andross. What happens when those people who look up to me find out I'm the one responsible for this? I wouldn't be surprised if they already knew, given how many reporters were outside." Fox said as his voice dropped to a hushed whisper. He had brought his hands to cover his face the best he could as the weight of his thoughts began to bear down on his mind.

" Don't give in to your sorrows Fox. Just try to remember that you are helping Corneria in the end, even though you may seem to be hurting it. Sometimes a war is the only way to prevent true chaos." Ziren said.

" I thought war was true chaos." Fox said as he pulled his hands from his face and looked up to Ziren.

" Unfortunately, it is." Ziren said.

" Then, isn't what you just said contradictive?" Fox pointed out as he raised an eyebrow while he held his gaze on her.

" Yes, and so are a lot of the things in the universe but you don't see me pointing them out." Ziren retorted a hint of defensiveness in her voice as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Fox couldn't help but chuckle to himself, though he wasn't sure why. Just something in the moment got to him and made him loosen up, even if only for a few seconds. He then fell silent again as he rested his head back into the pillow as he let his gaze drift from Ziren for a moment. He still didn't have any answers for himself, just more confusion bubbling within his mind. He gave a heavy sigh before he turned his attention back towards his bedside, only to find Ziren had gone. He found a it a bit a odd that she would walk away without announcing so. He began to wonder if there was a chance he had imagined her presence. He felt the beginnings of a disturbed smile starting to creep over his muzzle. Oh yeah, that's just what he needed, to be seen talking with himself. At least it could help with an insanity plea if something went wrong and he wound up a prisoner. He quickly shook those thoughts from his mind as well as the smile from his face.

Fox then tried to push himself to sit up once again to look around the room. He had barely lifted himself an inch when he felt a hand on his shoulder, knowing very well that it had to belong to Marian. He looked up and sure enough the young lynx had been the one to stop him. Her face held a hint of irritation, likely from only having told him moments ago before Ziren arrived that he needed to rest, only to have him trying to sit up again.

" Fox, this isn't going to be a recurring event, is it..?" Marian asked as she gave him a warning stare. Fox managed a small nervous smile as he looked back to her. " I'm really just looking out for you Fox. I don't intent to seem mean about it but if I have to get a doctor to strap you to your bed.. Well I'm willing to do so and I'm sure any one of the doctors here would be more then happy to comply."

Fox's smile faded as he stared at Marian a moment longer, finding no hint of joking in her eyes he quickly allowed himself to lay down again. He gave a small sigh before letting his gaze drift back to the ceiling over him. He knew very well that he was in no condition to move around as he pleased, but he just felt so restless. And knowing he had to lay in bed only seemed to increase this restless feeling. He tried to think of something, anything to take his mind off what he was feeling, though he did try to avoid the thoughts of the days past. As he looked over the ceiling panels over him his mind was brought back to a memory of the first time he had wound up in such a banged up state that landed him in a hospital bed for a several weeks. He closed his eyes as his mind began to play through the memory of the events that led up to that headache.

* * *

_Fox was grinning to himself as he and Bill were being led to the hanger of the Cornerian Airforce Base by Fox's father. They had just finished with their exams earlier that week and they had passed with fairly decent grades. This left them quite excited since Fox's father had made a deal that if he had done so, he would take some time and let Fox spend a week on the GreatFox with the team. Fox had somehow managed to convince his dad to extend the deal to allow his friends to join in, though it was with the condition that they too had to finish the year with good grades as well. Falco had actually been able to get the grades but he said he had other things to attend to. While Slippy of course made the grades but he admitted that he wasn't comfortable enough with the other members of the StarFox team, having barely known them, to spend a week on the GreatFox with them. It had left Fox a little disappointed that two of his best friends had turned down the chance to go with him, but having Bill there at least helped lift his spirits again._

_" This is going to be amazing!" Bill said as he gave a laugh, taking a glance over to some pilots as they walked by._

_" Oh you have no idea how right you are Bill!" Fox said, his grin widening as they left the main building._

_In front of them, less then 100 yards away was the hanger. The two gave each other a thumbs up before they continued to followed after James, who looked back to the boys and smiled at how excited they were. Fox wasn't sure what excited him more, the fact that he was getting to spend time aboard the ship that his father led his team from, or the fact that time would be spent with his father. As they walked into the hanger the two froze as they looked over all the ships in the hanger, a feeling of awe waving over them for a moment at the sight._

_" To think Fox.. One day we'll be the pilots flying ships like these.." Bill said as he looked over the nearest ship._

_" Heh, one day I'll be flying as leader of the StarFox team, and if I'm lucky I'll have you by my side as one of my ace pilots." Fox said, giving Bill a playful hit on the arm before he hurried after James._

_" You bet your tail if you're lucky!" Bill called out as he ran after Fox, who just laughed as he looked back to Bill._

_The two hurried along over to the arwing that James was standing next to. Peppy was also there, looking as though they were discussing something important. Fox felt a knot forming in his stomach at the looks on their faces. The thought of them receiving an urgent mission and having to cancel the trip made Fox anxious. It was something he was all too used to happening when ever his father had made plans to spend time with him during breaks, but he would be distraught if it happened now. He watched the two pilots, feeling his heart sink with each passing second. It wasn't until they realized the boys were standing near by that they cut their conversation short. James gave Peppy a slight nod before he turned his attention to the Fox and Bill._

_" Alright boys, we've just about gotten everything ready to launch and head up to the GreatFox." James said as he smiled to them. Fox felt himself smile in return, that feeling a dread that their trip would be off beginning to fade. "But before we get moving, I've got a little surprise for you."_

_With that said James stepped over to the open hanger doors and began to look up to the Sky. Fox and Bill followed closely after then began to look over the sky as well, curious as to what James had up his sleeve. The sky was clear, not a cloud insight nor any ships either oddly enough. In fact it was absolutely barren in the sky, which confused the two. James gave a light chuckle as he looked back at the two with a grin._

_" I've managed to clear some air time while we wait for all the final paper work and red tape to be put through for our launch off the planet. And I managed to get special permission for you guys to show me some of those skills that got you two such high marks in your field flight evaluations. After all, I'll have to see what you're capable of so far, before I consider opening a spot for you on the team in the future." James said as his grin widened at the look of disbelief on the boys faces. " I've even decided to let you use my arwing, it's most likely the model you'll be using yourselves one day."_

_Fox was speechless as he stared at his father. Never would he have believed James would allow him to fly his ship before he finished in the academy, even less that his father would go through the trouble to set it up so he could. Fox looked from his father to the arwing then back again. His mind mind trying to piece together some kind of sentence. He glanced to Bill who looked far too stunned to even think, much less speak, though the look of excitement began to form over his face as it sank in._

_" Y-you have to be kidding us.. You're really going to let us.. fly your ship?" Fox finally managed to speak again, earning a laugh from James._

_" I'm serious, I want to see what you've got so far." James replied as he gave another grin at the sight of the boys before him._

_Fox didn't need any more coaxing then that. He hurried over to the arwing and began looking it over, feeling as though he had to be dreaming at this point. He hadn't noticed when Bill came up beside him at first, just that at some point he recognized his reflection in the metal of the ships hull. They both stepped back as the steps suddenly dropped from their hiding place and the cockpit opened. It was quickly decided that Fox would be the first to fly, and he was up in the pilot seat in a flash. He buckled himself in quickly and pulled on the helmet as his father went over the locations of all the controls, making sure Fox knew where everything was in his ship._

_" I still don't like this James.. I've got a feeling in my gut that says this isn't going to end well." Peppy's voice came over James shoulder as he approached the arwing._

_" You worry too much sometimes Peppy. I think Fox can handle a little flying. And it's not as though the weapons systems are online." James said as he looked over his shoulder to his teammate._

_" I'm not saying I doubt the boys abilities, I've just got this feeling.." Peppy gave a sigh as he shook his head. He then quickly shot his gaze to Fox, giving him a serious look. "Fox, if anything feels out of place even if in the slightest, I want you to promise me you'll land that ship."_

_"Of course Peppy, I promise. If anything seems out of sort, I'll come right down." Fox said, giving a nervous smile to his fathers friend. Peppy continued to stare at Fox a moment more, it was obvious that he didn't feel any better about this, even with Fox's promise._

_"Alright then.." Peppy said with a sigh as he stepped back from the ship. He began to look over the arwing as he led Bill back from it._

_"Alright Fox, I'm going to keep a channel open between the com-link and my communicator while you're up there. First we'll run through a few simple maneuvers, and if you can handle those maybe we'll try one or two of some of the more complicated moves." James said with a grin as he reached over and set the arwings com-link channel to match his communicators. He then gave a nod as he pulled back from the arwing and began to step back as the canopy closed. Once it was closed the com-link chimed and came to life. "Alright Fox, everything is clear out here, once the systems are green you can take off."_

_Fox looked over the ships systems and they all chimed in as good to go. Fox glanced out the canopy windshield and gave a thumbs up before he fired up the ships engines. In no time at all Fox was in the air with the biggest grin he'd ever had on his face. It always felt amazing when he flew, even more so now that he was in his fathers arwing. Fox looked down as the ship climbed into the air high enough to give him room for what ever maneuvers his father may throw at him._

_" Alright, I'm ready when you are." Fox called through the com-link as he glanced down to the hanger below._

_" Alright hot shot, let's start with basic maneuvers first, lets see a barrel roll to the right, then a somersault, another barrel roll to the left and finish a half-loop to double back this way." James said with a light chuckle as he watched from below._

_" Too easy, but if that's what you want." Fox said as he began the maneuvers._

_He performed the first barrel roll flawlessly, such a simple move how could he not. The somersault came just as easy to him, then the next barrel roll. Fox really felt it really was too easy for him as he began the half-loop maneuver. He hoped what ever his father threw at him next would really challenge him. Just as the ship hit the top of the arch in the half-loop he felt a slight shift in the controls that told him something was off. He sighed to himself as he shifted the controls to turn the ship upright once again, remembering Peppy's concerns. He knew he had promised Peppy he'd land if something didn't feel right, and the controls shifting on him didn't seem right, he was going to have to land. As the ship was turned to it's side in the motion to an upright position Fox felt it suddenly jolt as loud bang echoed through the cockpit. Fox had brought his hand up to shield his eyes as flash of flames suddenly jumping up from the controls. The next thing he knew, the arwing was spiraling down as it was plummeting from the sky._

_Fox grabbed hold of the controls once more, as he tried everything he could think of to get the ship to spring to life again but nothing was working. He released the controls and quickly hit the emergency pilot eject switch and prepared to be flung from the arwing. His blood ran cold when seconds passed and he was still in the ship. He quickly flipped the switch again, and again nothing happened. He felt panic quickly rushing through his mind now as he grabbed at the controls again. He wasn't sure what he was going to do, but he had to try something. He pulled back on the controls hard as he could, trying to level out the ship enough so it would at least hit the ground up right. It had all happened so fast, the ship hit the ground, bounced back into the air then began to roll and that was the last thing his mind could recall of the crash._

_The next thing Fox saw was a short blurred scene. He could see the blurred image of his father leaning over him, shouting something to someone else before he looked down to Fox and began to call to him. The look of terror on his fathers face though, it was something he would never forget, even as his vision faded and his eyes closed. Again he opened his eyes to find others leaning over him, this time he could hear a siren screaming, mixed with the frantic voices. This too only seemed to last a few short seconds before fading into nothing. The next thing Fox knew there was silence, other then the soft beep of a machine. Then the smell that drifted to his nose, he knew that sterile smell and he hated it. The two put together told him right where he was, a hospital. He then heard another sound, the sound of a door creaking, then soft footsteps._

_" James.. how is he?" The familiar voice asked quietly, Peppy, he told himself. That was Peppy he was sure of it._

_" Well.. the doctor said it could have been a lot worse.. Some broken ribs, a concussion, minor burns and his left arm fractured.. He's very lucky that he didn't come out with more injuries then that.." James said with a heavy sigh, his voice almost sounded hoarse to Fox. " What the hell went wrong..?"_

_" Let's step outside the room a moment.. You're not going to like this." Peppy whispered in a hushed voice._

_" I'm not leaving my son!" James snapped at Peppy suddenly, then there was silence between the two for a few seconds. " I'm sorry.. I just, I want to be here when he wakes up."_

_Then they fell silent again, a silence that lasted several minutes. If it wasn't for the rhythmic beeping Fox would thought he'd passed out again. He began trying to force himself to wake completely but his eyes just refused to open for him at the moment. He couldn't even manage to get any part of him to move. Maybe his body just hadn't really 'woken up' yet. If he could have managed a sigh he would have, maybe even a grumble of frustration as well. His attention was brought back to Peppy as he heard him sigh._

_" Someone sabotaged your ship James.. They've examined your ship and found the ejector systems were tampered with and there was evidence of a bomb just below the cockpit. Once this was discovered they check Pigmas arwing and mine as well. They found the same things in our ships. So far from what they can tell, the bombs are quite advanced, they had been rigged into the control systems. From the looks of it, they were set up to go off once certain maneuvers were performed." Peppy said, a hint of urgency and maybe even fear in his voice. "Someone is trying to get rid of us James.. We'll have to be very careful from now on."_

_" There's a war going on Peppy.. There's always someone trying to get rid of us." James responded, irritation in his tone. " But yes, we will have to be more careful."_

_Fox then felt his fathers hand gently grip his own. He wanted to grip his fathers hand in return, just let him know he was ok. Just then he heard a gasp and the creaking of a chair followed my his father scrambling to his feet. He wondered what had gotten that kind of a reaction, then he realized his hand was gripping onto his fathers, he had managed to get some kind of response out of his body after all, even such a little one._

_" Fox.. Are you awake, can you hear me son?" James asked, there was worry in his voice mixed with a bit of hopefulness. Fox gave a soft quiet groan in response before he slowly blinked his eyes open. He turned his weary gaze up towards his father as his vision began to focus and he tried to think of something to say to his father to help ease his mind. " Oh thank the heavens.. Fox don't strain yourself, you were in a horrible accident and you need to let yourself rest for a while.."_

_"James is right, you just take it easy Fox. Give yourself a little more time to recover some strength." Peppy said as he stood at the foot of his bed. He had picked up the chart and was looking over it._

_" Dad.. I guess this means the trip is off?" Fox asked suddenly, trying to change the subject from his condition. The subject of the trip had been the first thing that came to mind. He hoped he'd think of something else soon not wanting to linger on the thought that he wouldn't be spending the week with his father._

_" Easy Fox.." James said as he brought his other hand to Fox's arm and gave it a gentle pat. " It's just going to be postponed for a little while. I promise you though, once you've recovered enough, we'll go. Until then, I'll be right here."_

_Fox couldn't help but smile a little to his father. They might not spend the week on the GreatFox, but if his father really did spend time with him while he was bed ridden he wouldn't be that disappointed about the trip being called off. Then Fox noticed, James and Peppy were the only ones he saw in the room. He began to look around to see if Bill was there, but there was no sign of his friend. He then caught sight of the clock, 2:46 AM, of course Bill wouldn't be there. Fox gave a small sigh as he rested into the pillows. His main concern now was how long would he be stuck in bed, or more so at the hospital for that matter._

_" Dad.. When can I go home?" Fox asked as he looked up to his father, who glanced back to Peppy almost nervously._

_" Well according to the estimated release time on this chart.. About a month." Peppy said before he placed the chart back in it's place. Fox could feel his eye give an irritated twitch at this. A month in the hospital, with nothing to do but lay there? He would go out of his mind with boredom._

_" You've got to be kidding.. A month? What am I supposed to do for a month!" Fox's voice cracked a little when he spoke, obviously irritated by this information. He had raised his voice a little, which he wished he hadn't as a headache began to form from his sudden outburst._

_" Easy Fox easy, don't excite yourself." James said as he patted his son's arm again. His father only earned an irritated stare from the young Fox. Though it quickly faded as he began to get tired already. Whether he had just burned up what ever energy his body had been able to gather at the time or if the whole ordeal of the day was just catching up with him, he wasn't sure. He just knew he felt tired and it must have shown in his face because James reached up and gently stroked over his tired cheek. "Now, close your eyes and try to rest. We'll talk more once you've had some sleep."_

_Fox gave a sigh as he let his eyes close, not having the energy to fight with himself or any one else to stay awake. He just knew, no matter what was done while he was stuck in bed, he'd wind up going crazy from boredom._

* * *

Fox gave a sigh as he opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling again. This time was different from back then though, he didn't have his father or Peppy to talk with. His friends on the GreatFox were too far to talk to him and he wasn't sure when any of them would make a trip to see him. Wolf came to mind for a second but quickly left his mind as well, certainly Wolf would be kept busy by what ever errands Fang gave him. It truly wasn't the thought of boredom that got to him but the concern of being left alone with his thoughts. Fox shook his head before he glanced over to Marian. He considered trying to talk with her but he was sure she would wind up telling him he needed to rest. He gave another sigh as he turned his head to the side and was surprised to see the pendant laying on the corner of his bedside table with a small note under it. He reached over and grabbed up the two then held the note up to read it.

_Fox, be sure to keep this with you from now on. And don't let anyone take it from you again. I dare say you may need it now more then ever. Do forgive me for not handing it to you directly, you seemed to be in deep thought and I didn't want to disturb you._

_Get some rest and take care of yourself._

_Ziren Arbolsa_

Fox folded up the note and dropped it back on the table corner once again. He felt a bit of relief that Ziren really had been there and he wasn't just talking with himself before. Then he held up the pendent and looked it over before he pulled the string over his head, letting the pendent rest on his chest with a sigh. He closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind so he could rest, hoping his time stuck in bed would pass quicker if he just slept.

* * *

I Live! Well I'm sure anyone who received an update notice in their inbox had to do a double take. It's been a long 6 years since my last update. There have been a lot of things keeping me from picking writing back up, but lately I've felt a certain drive to write again. Hopefully within the next week or two I can add another chapter. I'd like to take the time to apologize for my lack of writing and the agonizingly amount of time since I last updated this story.

I'd also like to say thank you to anyone who takes the time to read. I hope you've all enjoyed the story so far and I hope you will continue to enjoy it as it goes on.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Pirce walked down the halls of the base in search of Wolf. He gave a small growl in irritation that he had to hunt down lupine. Fang had given him the command to tell Wolf that it was time for the meeting though, so he had no choice. It had taken him several minutes before he managed to track the mercenary down. When he finally found him, he saw Wolf had drifted off to sleep as he sat in a chair in a vacant room. He cleared his throat first but got no response from the sleeping lupine. He gave a slight growl of frustration as he reached out and gave Wolf a shake, this time he had succeeded in waking him but he earned a growl from Wolf for his efforts.

" Master Wolf.. Master Fang requires your presence." Pirce said as he shot Wolf a warning stare for the growl he had been given.

" Alright, alright.. I'm on my way." Wolf as he sat up in the chair before getting to his feet.

As soon as Wolf had spoke Pirce left him. Obviously something was bothering the tiger but Wolf really didn't care much. He gave a stretch before heading off to meet with Fang. Wolf couldn't help but wonder what more could Fang want of them. To his knowledge all the main bases had been taken over, he was sure Fang's troops could handle what ever primary bases may be left to conquer. As he mulled these thoughts over in his mind, it didn't take him very long to reach the office. Pirce was standing just outside the doors and he opened them as Wolf approached. As Wolf drew closer he could see Arliena and Rievn waiting, with Fang sitting behind the desk quietly. Not a word was said as they stepped into the room and Pirce stood with his back to the door, watching the three mercenaries that stood in the room. The first few moments Fang spent looking over the three, his eyes held sign of irritation. Fang then got to his feet and began to walk around the desk.

" I'm afraid I must inform you that things have taken a slight turn for us.." Fang said as he came to a stop in front of his desk. He looked over the three as if expecting some kind of response out them. When nothing was said as he shook his head. " You see, it seems that a certain someone amongst you three have become a little, shall we say, lax in their duty.."

Fang then suddenly reached out and pulled Rievn to his knees before he took a tuft of feathers atop the hawks head into in his hand. He then pulled a knife from within his coat and towards the hawks throat as he glared to him. Arliena quickly took a nervous step back, not having expected such an action from the vulpine. Wolf didn't look phased by the sight, though he was on edge at Fang's sudden shift of demeanor. Before he had seemed like nothing more then one who gave orders, passing his dirty work onto others to do. Now he was showing he was perfectly capable of performing such actions if he so desired.

" Tell me Rievn, why is it that 140 Cornerian forces prisoners managed to escape and take one of my transport ships in the process?! How could that happen when your only assignment once the invasion of the bases were over was to keep an eye on them? Why should I not skin you right here when you failed the simplest of tasks? You haven't even managed to round up a single escaped prisoner!" Fang growled harshly to the hawk, who looked absolutely terrified in his current position.

"Fang, I couldn't stop it! There was too much going on at the time, I swear though, we're looking for them! I've left some of my best men on the search, I swear to you I'll find them!" Rievn practically cried out as the blade was moved closer to his throat.

" You had better if you want to keep your skin!" Fang barked at Rievn as he threw him back. " It only takes one rogue soldier who feels he has nothing more to loose to ruin everything! And you've let 140 of them get away, just imagine the damage they could do! Now get out of here and find them!"

Rievn scrambled back as far as he could from Fang. He then gave a frantic nod before he shot to his feet and hurried out the door. Fang then seemed to calm down as he closed the knife and slipped it into his pocket. He took a deep breath to calm himself before he turned to Arliena and Wolf.

" Arliena it would put my mind at ease if you took over monitoring the prisoners we still have under lock and key." Fang said as a light smile quickly spread over his face. Arliena only gave a quick nod to show she understood, afraid to speak after seeing Fang's outburst. It was frightening how quickly he could shift his mood from somewhat psychotic to calm, making him unpredictable. Now Wolf believed he knew why Leon didn't trust Fang so much, they were a lot a like in that aspect. Fang then turned his attention to Wolf. " Wolf I really don't think that dolt Rievn is capable of tracking down those escapees, could you possibly go with him and give him a hand?"

" Of course, I'll do my best to track them down for you." Wolf replied, earning another smile from the fox.

" Thank you, that will be all for now. Good luck you two." Fang said as he stepped back over to the desk and took a seat.

They didn't have to be told twice and the two stepped out of the office quickly. As they walked quietly down the hall Rievn could be seen leaning against the wall, his hand on his throat. He looked as though he hadn't quite recovered from the threat on his life. When he heard Wolf and Arliena coming up behind him, he jumped and spun around to face them before giving a relieved sigh.

" That Fang is insane.." Rievn said as he pulled his hand back from his throat.

" Perhaps, but I would say it's too late for you to back out from helping him. He'll kill you if you try." Arliena said before she continued on her way.

" Come on, Fang wants me to help you round up those prisoners. Better hurry if you value your hide." Wolf said, not giving the hawk anytime to respond as he began his way down towards the hanger.

Rievn grumbled as he followed after Wolf. If he appreciated the help in the least bit he certainly didn't show it. It didn't matter either way to Wolf though. He just wanted to get it over with. Wolf may have been the first one to reach the hanger out of the two, but he had to wait for Rievn before he could launch. As Wolf got his wolfen ready to go Rievn entered the hanger and shot a glare Wolf's way before he climbed into his ship. Rievn had launched without so much as a word to where the prisoners had been held, he didn't even try to make contact with Wolf as he followed after him. Wolf just shrugged it off, it wasn't his hide on the line if Rievn didn't cooperate with him.

Their trip had taken up quite a few hours but they eventually reached their destination, the station Fang had once used as his HQ. Wolf sighed and shook his head as he looked over it. There were plenty of places around there to hide or even escape to if given enough time. And Wolf was sure they had enough time to get some where safe, a hidden bunker or base maybe. These thoughts brought even more thoughts and idea's to his mind, considering the circumstances around him at the time. He was finally brought from his musings by a chirp of his com-link system.

" Hey.. Look I just want to find these guys quick as we can. I'm not looking forward to going back to Fang empty handed.." Rievn's suddenly nervous voice came through, peaking Wolf's interest. " I'm going to send you a copy of my teams report so far, if anything comes to mind let me know. And if you find anything, just contact one of my men and they'll give you what ever back up you need."

" Alright then. I'll see what I can do." Wolf replied simply, almost acting disinterested towards the task at hand. Though he was in fact very interested, an idea burning at the back of his mind. He could always use more reserves he thought to himself, in the event Fang turned treacherous on him. If he could find the Cornerian troops first, and convince them to trust him, he could hide them away in one of the forgotten Venomian bases on Fortuna. Of course doing so meant condemning the hawk to death, or at least to running for his life whilst Fang lived. That was something he could live with, he told himself. Rievn hadn't tried to build any sort of bridges with Wolf, if anything he had acted somewhat arrogant up to this point.

Wolf felt himself began to smile inwardly to himself at the plans in the back of his mind that began to unfold as he pulled up the report that Rievn had sent. It held the initial report of when the escape had happened, the time as well as the positions of the planets at the time and the distanced they had orbited since. He was a little surprised at how thorough Rievn's men had been, maybe he deserved more credit then Wolf had given him. It also listed the places they had searched already, and the places left to be checked as possible hiding places. There weren't many more places those soldiers could be hiding, which meant he had limited time to work with. Wolf picked his destination to search, Titania, and he was on his way.

He hadn't gone very far before his sensors alerted him to a ship approaching from behind. He gave a small growl of frustration, not looking forward to being tailed by any of Rievn's men. His com-link sprang to life again with chirps of an incoming message. He let it chirp on for a moment longer as he tried to think of a way to deter the ship form tagging along before reluctantly answering it. To his surprise the face that popped up on screen was that of his companion Leon, who held an almost irritated look.

" You weren't about to go off for some fun without me were you?" Leon asked, as he linked his fingers together and stared at Wolf over his hands.

" Not at all, I didn't think you'd enjoy having to hunt for prey you can't kill or I would have invited you along beforehand. But there has been a slight change in plan, and you may be able to be a great help." Wolf replied as a grin spread over his muzzle. This seemed to intrigue Leon and rise a grin on his face.

" Really now? And what did you have in mind?" Leon asked.

"Well first you'll need to go pick up your wolfen, that ship you're in now just won't do for what I've got in mind. Then get Panther and bring him to Titania. I'll explain everything there." Wolf said, earning a nod from Leon before the channel closed. Leon was then gone in an instant to fulfill the orders he was given. Wolf then began to go over the plans in hid mind as he continued on his way to Titania.

* * *

Well looks I managed to get another chapter done and up. I know it's a tad short compared to previous ones, but what ever gets the story moving I guess. Well I'll be working on the next chapter which I hope to have up within the next week or so, so until then enjoy this one.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Wolf's trip had taken longer then he would have liked but he eventually came up to Titania, alone. He sighed a little, wishing Leon and Panther would hurry. It would be quite a task to search Titania as it was, even more so to do it without help. As close as he was Wolf could tell with just a glance to the planet that quite a few storms were stirring of the planets surface. This would only make searching the planet harder, but also gave him reason to believe that's where the Cornerian Soldiers would be hiding. The storms would make perfect cover to hide in until it was safe to move, as well as making it a less desirable place to search. Wolf gave a sigh as he looked over the planet before he began to map out the regions they would search. It was another few hours before his com-link chimed to alert him of an incoming message. Before answering he gave a quick look around, spotting a couple of wolfens approaching.

" Alright, we're here. Now what's this plan of yours, and what does this dustball have to do with it?" Panther said once the channels were open.

" It's very simple. Some of the Cornerian forces soldiers escaped and I believe they may be hiding out here. They're likely in a transport ship, hiding on the surface." Wolf said as he marked the regions they each would search before sent the information over to his team.

" We're just hunting out these guys then? Why not just drag out some of that Fang's troops to do the job?" Panther said, almost sounding as though he was whining.

" Because Fang is getting on edge, and he's already making threats to kill one of his allies. I don't doubt if he feels we're no longer of use, he'll turn on us." Wolf said firmly before letting a grin spread over his muzzle. " So I'm thinking if we can find these guys first, we may be able to convince them to join our ranks with a promise that they'll get to take on Fang when the time is right."

" What makes you believe they'll side with us? Or believe you for that matter?" Leon asked as he joined the conversation.

" Simple, desperation. They escaped Fang once, they know if they're captured the chances of doing so again are slim. They'll want have a safe place to hold up while they plan, they'll want supplies, and they'll want allies. Besides they're likely on a transport ship, meaning they're air supply will be declining depending on how many they have aboard and they may have wounded. In the end they won't have much choice on the matter. With the ultimatum of join us or become prisoners again, it makes the choice obvious." Wolf said as he began towards the planet. "Now that's enough wasting time, lets begin the search. If either of you think you've found something, contact me and stand by. Do not engage unless I say to."

" Fine fine, I'm on my way." Panther said before he cut the connection and took off towards the region that he was given to search.

" You've put a lot of thought into this.. Do you really expect Fang to turn on us that soon?" Leon asked as he narrowed his eyes at the thought.

" I'm just opening it as a strong possibility. Things may turn sour for him soon and if they do, he may jump at our throats putting the blame on us. I just want to be ready if he does. I think an attack from the escaped prisoners would be a welcome distraction at the time." Wolf said.

Leon merely responded with a nod before closing the channel. They then parted ways to begin their search over the planet. The storms really did make searching more difficult. Every time Wolf had to pass through one his wolfens sensors would waver, frustrating the lupine. He wound up having to rely on his eyes more during those times, though the storms interfered with visuals as well. It went like that for hours, dragging out and slowing down their search.

Wolf seemed to get the worst of the storms, or at least it seemed like it to him. He gave a sigh as he caved into the idea of taking cover and waiting for the current storm around him to pass. He looked out into the storm, the red dust kicked up from the surface made it difficult to see, yet he managed to make out some kind of large structure. If anything he could at least land beside it so it could shield him from the wind some. He brought his wolfen down behind the structure and powered down any unnecessary systems for the time being. He had only been sitting there for a few minutes when his com-link chimed in. When he answered it, Panther's face appeared on screen.

" Have you found anything?" Wolf asked.

" Not yet, these storms are a real pain. I can see why this planet hadn't been searched yet.." Panther said, looking more bored then irritated.

" Well keep looking. And don't get careless just because you're bored." Wolf said as he rested back in his seat.

" Wolf, lets get serious. I highly doubt we'll find them hiding here. We're wasting our time looking over this dustball of a planet. I mean it's not as though I'll just look to my left an-... Hold that thought.." Panther suddenly broke off, closing the channel. After a few moments the com-link chimed again, once again Panther's image appeared. "Alright, maybe I was a bit hasty before.. But I think I may have found something."

" Well what is it?" Wolf asked.

" Well it does appear to be a ship, quite possibly a transport ship, though it is a bit small. It doesn't look like it's been here that long and my scans indicate that life support is functioning at the moment.." Panther said as he looked towards his controls before looking back towards Wolf. " It could very well be what we're looking for. So, what do you want me to do?"

" Send me your coordinates, stay put and watch it closely. Don't engage unless it tries to leave. And contact Leon to meet there as well." Wolf responded as he began powering up his wolfen again.

" Alright, will do. See you when you get here." Panther said before the channel cut out again.

Wolf waited a moment for the information to come through. Once he had the coordinates he brought his wolfen up over the storm. A growl of agitation found it's way from his throat at the thick layer of dust that had build up over his ships canopy. He sighed as he charged the engines for a quick boost then he was off, hoping the speed would shake the dust free so he wouldn't have to rely on his sensors. The trip to meet with Wolf's teammates was rather quick, by passing the storms by flying over them had helped. When Wolf approached the two wolfens waiting on him the sky was rather calm in that region, making it easy to spot the transport craft. As he looked over the ship and thought for a moment, the chime of his com-link went off.

" Well, it seems your instincts may have been right. But what now? How do we approach them without them running?" Leon asked as he fidgeted with his controls.

" Well first we try to establish contact." Wolf said as he began to set up a channel with the ship below. It only took a few seconds of this for him to find it couldn't be done. " I guess they've shut off the communications systems.. Great.. I'm going to have to make physical contact."

" Are you mad? You go down there, and I highly doubt they'll just invite you in for a chat. More likely they'll greet you with some blaster fire." Panther said as Wolf began to take his wolfen down.

" Don't have much of a choice Panther. You could come down and cover me if you'd like." Wolf said with a grin as he glanced towards Panther's image on screen.

" No thank you, I'm fine up here.." Panther said.

" Then be quiet and wait. Why not take positions around the transport in case they get skittish and try to run." Wolf said as his wolfen landed behind the transport ship. He was about to close the channel when he noticed a couple of transport ships followed by a Sargasso battle ship. He gave a sigh as he brought his hand to rub his temple. " Leon.. What is this about?"

" Well you seemed so sure about those escaped soldiers being here, I thought I'd send for some transport ships to pick them up. This way you can deliver the empty transport ship to that hawk once we've gathered up the soldiers. The battle ship is just a precaution, can never send out transport ships without some sort of escort after all." Leon said as he watched the ships move in.

" Well as long as no one saw them, this should make things easier.. Good thinking. Have the transports land nearby my wolfen and keep the battleship over head." Wolf said before he closed the channel. He started to climb from his wolfen and he stopped as he caught sight of his blaster in it's holster. He mulled over the idea of leaving it behind. If he approached them unarmed they may be more inclined to trust him, though it also left him open to attack. After a few more moments, he went against his better judgement as a mercenary and left his blaster in the cockpit of his wolfen. He then jumped down and carefully approached the transport ship.

The ship didn't seem to be active at first glance, but nearing the loading dock hatch, he could see the faint glow of the keypad. Wolf looked over the keypad as he thought of the best way to handle it. He gave a bit of a chuckle at the thought of knocking, though he was sure they wouldn't be so willing to open for him. He then reached over to the keypad and slipped the claw under the edge of it, working over the seem of the panel for a moment before it popped open for him. He grinned to himself, quite pleased with his little trick he had picked up over the years of being a mercenary. It only took him a few moments of examining and working over the keypads components before he was able to bypass the need of a proper code. There was a hiss from the doors as they slowly began to open. What Wolf saw didn't disappoint him, Cornerian forces soldiers, crammed into the transport's cargo bay. There were about six with blasters aimed at the doorway, one of them visibly trembling. No doubt they knew what was outside, probably scared out of their minds being faced with the possibility of being captured yet again.

" Easy now, I'm unarmed." Wolf said as he held his hands up so it could be seen they were empty, he then did a slow turn to show he had no weapons hidden on him. He then stopped as he faced the soldiers who looked confused, but still didn't look ready to trust him. " I'm actually here to help you out."

" Sure you are, you're just dying to help us.." One of the soldiers said as he kept the blaster trained on Wolf.

" I'm serious. Look, I've come with a proposition to get you guys out of this mess and be free of being prisoners to Fang." Wolf said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

" Why should we trust you?! You're one of the bastards who helped imprison us in the first place!" A voice carried out from within the group. Murmurs began to run through the group of soldiers as they shared glances.

" Well for one thing, I've gone through the trouble of coming face to face with you rather then just taking the ship. I've also brought my own people, not Fang's to pick you up. And more importantly, you're running out of time here. This ship can't possibly sustain all of you for even another day. Titania's environment isn't quite so easily survived without a proper shelter and supplies." Wolf said, taking the chance to glance over his shoulder at the landscape behind him before returning his attention to the group in front of him. Once again murmurs sprang from the group, this time a couple of the soldiers with blasters had turned to discuss with a few members of the group before face Wolf again.

" What exactly are you proposing?" One of the soldiers asked as he kept his blaster trained on Wolf.

" Simple, all of you board my transports and go to Fortuna. There is an old base there that you will stay in, you'll be free to move about, not locked in cells. You'll also be given supplies to live off of. All this under the conditions that you stay within the bases limits. Don't go off in some foolish attack against Fang or his troops. Anything you try will only end in failure and will be in vain. However.. I have no doubt that we will be forced to face Fang one day, then you will be given the chance to fight against him and his forces along side my men if you wish." Wolf said, watching the group closely. Once he finished speaking they all turned towards each other and began discussing their options, only two of the soldiers with blasters kept their attention on Wolf now. He looked over the group as they continued to talk a few moments more before turning to Wolf once again.

" Alright.. I highly doubt that the alternative for us is favorable, so we'll do it. We'll join you, but only as long as that creep Fang is around. Once he's gone.. We don't listen to you anymore, you understand that." The soldier said firmly. Wolf looked over him for a moment, his response wasn't very promising, but they could work with it at least.

" Very well, then we're at an agreement." Wolf said as he stepped closer and held his hand out to the soldier, who reluctantly gripped Wolf's hand firmly. "Alright then, everyone split into two groups and board the transports waiting outside. If there's any wounded, let them in first so they can receive treatment quickly."

Wolf stepped outside and saw the transports were ready to begin boarding the soldiers. Wolf gave a wave to the men waiting by the transports before he motioned for the soldiers to begin their way out. The soldier's with the blasters took the lead, splitting the troops up and sending them on. The one who had been speaking with Wolf had stayed behind at the transport though, stepping over to Wolf as they watched the soldiers leave the transport.

" Why are you really doing this?" The soldier asked suddenly, glancing towards Wolf.

" I'm looking out for my own hide." Wolf answered simply as he kept his eyes on the troops.

" Somehow, I don't buy that. You've got another reason.." The soldiers eyes narrowed as he watched Wolf.

" Perhaps, perhaps I may even have many reasons. What does it matter to you why I'm doing this anyway?" Wolf said, beginning to get annoyed with this soldier.

" It just seems odd. With all the stories I've heard about you and watching you in battle... It just doesn't seem like something you would do." The soldier said before her returned his gaze to the troops. Wolf just sighed as he shook his head.

" You can't rely on stories or battle encounters as a way to know someone pup. Stories can be embellished by both friend and foe. And in battle, anyone can seem to be cruel depending on your perspective of the battle." Wolf said as he watched the last of the troops file out of the ship and head towards the transports. The soldier had shot him a slightly irritated look at the word pup, though Wolf only grinned a little. " If you really want to know someone for who they are and not who they seem to be, you should talk to them."

" I'll keep that mind." The soldier said before he began to head off towards the nearest transport to join the others. Wolf stood back and watched for a moment longer, waiting for the transports to close and begin to lift off before he returned to his wolfen. Once he was inside he opened a channel to all the ships.

" Alright, listen up. Head over to Fortuna and try to do so without being spotted. Once you reach there, head for the subterranean base at the northern ocean point. Leon, Panther, if anyone approaches and gets a little too nosey on the way, take them out. We can't have any of this make it back to Fang." Wolf said as he sent the coordinates of the base over. " Once you get to the base, get inside and lay low until I contact you again."

" Yes sir Lord O'Donnel." Come the collective response of the Sargasso ships pilots before they began to pull away from the planet.

" You can count on us." Panther said before closing the channel and following after the ships.

" Alright, you watch your back Wolf. I've got a feeling the hawk isn't going to take the news well." Leon said.

" Of course Leon, I'll be careful with him. You watch out yourself." Wolf said before the channel closed and Leon pulled off after the others.

Wolf watched the ships until they were no longer insight before he started up his wolfen's engines. He marked the coordinates of the ship's position on the planet to pass along to Reivn and then he was off. As he began to pull away from the planet he could see a storm beginning to kick up where he had just left. A small grin began to form over his muzzle at the thought of the storm covering up any tracks they may have left. He then started off on his way to meet with with Rievn. He wasn't looking forwards to the long trip as he boosted off from Titania, though it couldn't be helped since a signal wouldn't reach through that much space. Wolf merely sighed to himself as he leaned back in his seat a little, watching the space before him. At times when taking a long trip, Wolf could find he still appreciated the beauty of the vast space around him. The false sense of peace from it brought little comfort to his mind though, knowing very well the truth of what laid beyond. But for now he could at least enjoy the sight before him as he traveled on the long trip.

* * *

Well I finally cranked out another chapter. Things are getting a bit hectic over here,but I'll try not to let it slow me down much. Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I hope to have another up soon


End file.
